Search for strength
by ReixGaara
Summary: Iruka is a mess and Kakashi is catching on. Will Iruka be able to save himself or will he fall apart. Yaoi, rape, abuse. Not for the faint of heart! Mizuiru, Kakairu. Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning! Dark angst ahead. Some very hard to take parts. If you know my writing you know where it's heading.**

**A/N:** The time line is a little skewed for the story's sake. Hope it works. Edited by the wonderful michelerene. Love you!

**Warning:** Not for the faint of heart. This story involves abuse and rape. Yaoi. Consider yourself warned!

**Search for Strength**

Iruka trudged through the village as quickly as possible. He was making great effort to look like he was rushing but he was late and lord knows what would happen if he was late. He knew Mizuki cared about him; they'd been friends for years. It wasn't until they'd started sleeping together that things got ugly. All of a sudden Mizuki had changed. He was no longer the caring supportive friend he had been for all the years previous. It had started off small. First an insensitive comment or a selfish act, before long Mizuki was verbally abusive and very pushy when it came to his needs…all his needs.

Iruka had never been in a relationship before and was eager to the point of desperate to make is lover happy, so he never complained. To complain would only have made it worse.

* * *

_One time, after seeing each other for about two months, Iruka had become frustrated with the fact that they never went out; Mizuki choosing instead to stay in and have rough sex for hours to the point where Iruka almost couldn't walk the next day. He knew Mizuki wasn't comfortable with people knowing that they were dating having not told anyone that he was gay but argued that they could go out in a group like they had a million times before they started dating._

"_Come on, it'll be fun! We can go get a drink and catch up with everyone. I haven't seen Anko in ages and I want Kakashi to tell me everything about how Naruto's doing. I need to know if I should be training with him. I don't want Naruto to fall behind his team. You know how competitive he is with Sasuke." Mizuki glared at him, his body language similar to that of a caged animal ready to tear it cell apart._

"_What, spending time with me not good enough for you? You don't need anyone other than me." Iruka shrunk a little in fear as Mizuki stood and advanced on him._

"_No, no of course not. I just thought going out would be a nice change. We never go out and I'm worried about how Naru-." Mizuki growled, fisting Iruka's collar and slamming his back against the wall._

"_I don't like you spending time with that monster…or is that you just want an opportunity to talk to Kakashi?" Iruka gasped in shock at the statement._

"_No! No, you know that's not-."_

"_Do you want to flirt with your old crush like all the other useless cunts in this town?" Mizuki's eyes glinted with something Iruka couldn't place…something wild and dangerous. "Do you think about him? Do you think about him when I fuck you? Do you wish it was his body slamming into you?" Mizuki began furious groping Iruka's body, grinding himself against his dumbfounded boyfriend. "Is that why you're with me? Am I just a Kakashi replacement? Does my hair remind you of him?" Iruka finally found his breath opening his mouth to refute, "No, Mizuki I'm with you. Please we'll stay in. I'm sorry I said anything. You know you're everything I need."_

_He was to late though; Mizuki was more than angry now. He had entered a manic state and nothing Iruka could say would abate his anger, jealousy or his growing arousal._

"_You're mine, you slut. Don't you ever forget that!" Mizuki move his face close to Iruka's ear, his warm breath and very sexual words sending blood to Iruka's crotch._

"_Don't ever forget that it's me that makes you feel good. No one can make you as happy as I can. No one will ever want you like I do. You will never find someone better than me. Do you really think that he would want you? Do you really think you're good enough for someone like Kakashi?"_

_Iruka then made a fatal mistake. Mizuki had been groping his thigh and moved his hand to Iruka's now straining erection cupping it and making the brunet moan loudly just as Kakashi's name was mentioned. Mizuki lost it._

"_You're getting hard thinking about him right now!" Before Iruka had anytime to react a pale fist connected with his jaw and he crumpled to the floor. He gingerly touched his split lip and fearfully looked up at his lover who was still shaking with anger. The reality of what had just happened sinking in, the silver haired chunin sunk to the floor and tentatively reached toward his brunet._

"_Iruka…oh gods…I'm so…are you alright?" Iruka nodded a little dazedly._

"_Yeah, I'm okay." Mizuki gently cupped his face; kissing his cheeks tenderly while whispering, "I'm so sorry. Oh baby, I can't believe I did that. I'm so sorry. It will never happen again." Iruka wrapped his arms around the Mizuki's neck and allowed pale arms to scoop him up and carry him to the bedroom. Mizuki gently laid him on the bed before crawling in beside him and wrapping the brunet in his arms._

"_I love you, Iruka. I'm so sorry. I love you." Iruka snuggled into his boyfriend's chest, his heart pounding at the first time anyone had ever said that to him._

"_I-I love you too, Mizu."_

_The three simple words had erased all wrong doing and it was only a matter of hours before Mizuki was suggestively rubbing the tan back and stripping Iruka of his clothes even when he got no response. The sex wasn't as rough as usual but Iruka hadn't been in the mood and it was all but non-consensual._

* * *

Iruka sighed deeply before breaking out into a light jog. Suddenly, a large orange blur tackled him to the ground.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto screamed as he gripped his old instructor tightly.

Pain flew through Iruka's body with the extra weight applied to his heavily bruised body. Kakashi, who had been walking home with Naruto didn't fail to notice the grimace that formed on the brunet's face before the head of blonde spikes pulled back to look at the academy teacher. Iruka immediately forced a smile on his face when the blue eyes met his.

"Hello Naruto, how's your training going?" The blonde flashed Iruka a contagious smile.

"Really good! Working with Kakashi-sensei has been great. He works us really hard but if I keep at it I'll be stronger than Sasuke-teme. Plus, I'm on the same team as Sakura-chan! Soon she'll see I'm cooler than he is." Iruka couldn't help but chuckle. Kakashi's eye curved into a happy arc, masking his real thoughts expertly.

"We were actually just talking about you, Iruka-sensei." Iruka looked at the man questioningly. "Naruto and I were wondering if you had dropped off the face of the planet. We never see you anymore." Iruka shifted uncomfortably under this orange and blonde burden.

"Oh, I've just been really busy and…" A pained look crossed Naruto's face.

"Iruka-sensei, you're not mad at me are you? I'm still your favorite student right?"

"What? No, of course, I'm not mad at you? Why would you think that?" A bit of relief rushed to the azure pools.

"Well," a wave of sadness flooded back, "I thought…we haven't gone out for ramen in ages and you never seem to want to spend any time training with me and…" Iruka wrapped his arms around the sulking child.

"It has nothing to do with you. I've just had a lot on my plate lately. Why don't I take you out for lunch tomorrow and we can catch up." The contagious smile was back and Iruka couldn't help but grin.

"Great we'll meet you at Ichiraku's." Iruka looked at Kakashi in shock and stuttered.

"We…oh…uh…I don't think…" Kakashi grinned widely beneath his mask before interrupting.

"I'll treat. Naruto's not the only one who's been missing your company, you know. I don't think a Saturday has passed when Anko hasn't wailed that you weren't there to dance with her." Trapped, all Iruka could do was nod in compliance. Kakashi was just reaching out to help Iruka up when a puff of smoke revealed a very annoyed Mizuki.

"There you are! I was getting worried, you're never late." His eyes shot a deadly message and Iruka knew that he was going to get it as soon as they got back to Mizuki's apartment. Mizuki smiled broadly at the blonde pre-teen.

"Hello, Naruto! Kakashi. Come on Iruka, we're going to miss the movie!" Reading between the lines Iruka knew that if he didn't make an excuse to leave immediately he would regret it.

"Right, I'm sorry. I was just on my way when Naruto bumped into me. I gotta run. I'll see you for lunch tomorrow, Naruto." Mizuki grabbed Iruka's arm making brown eyes wince in pain before transporting them away. Kakashi's eye narrowed before he followed a very happy blonde down the street.

Iruka backed against the wall of Mizuki's apartment in fear.

"You were late and on top of that you were with them! I told you to stay away from them!"

"I'm sorry. Naruto tackled me. I couldn't just push him off." Mizuki advanced on him menacingly.

"Why don't you get it, Iruka?** I** love you. No one else. And you love me, and no one else. I though you got the picture but I guess I'll have to remind you. Take off your clothes."

Iruka was far passed refusing Mizuki's requests. He stripped naked, standing before his lover. It had been months since the sadistic man had gained complete hegemonic domination over Iruka and he smirked at the chunin's lack of dignity before slamming the tan body into the wall, tears leaking from the brown eyes as a pale hand gripped his hair painfully pulling his cheek away from the wall.

"I'm going to take it easy on you because you're trying to be good, but don't go to lunch tomorrow. Make an excuse, he'll understand." Iruka nodded mutely and Mizuki smacked the face into the taupe coloured paint sneering.

"There's a good boy." Iruka closed his eyes as he heard pants being undone and tried to brace himself for the inevitable pain that was seconds away from wracking his body. He cried in anguish, impaled fully by his tormentor's dry phallus, his temple hitting the wall on every thrust. After several minutes Iruka's head was pounding, the sensitive skin surrounding his temple would be badly bruised assuming he didn't have a mild concussion from the abuse. A tongue grazed the back of his neck and up to his ear making a shudder of pleasure run through his body. Angling his thrusts, the pale man found Iruka's sweet spot and hammered it again and again while reaching around fisting Iruka roughly. Mizuki was smart and knew that if Iruka was pleasured and loved he could get away with anything.

"Tell me you love it. Beg for it. Tell me you love me." The whispers in his ear made Iruka moan loudly. It was twisted, he knew, but he couldn't help but respond to the sexual demands of his abuser.

"I-I…l-love…ah…Misu…please!" Mizuki's hand released Iruka, drawing a whimper of need from the brunet's throat.

"Please what? Tell me, baby, what do you want?"

"I-ah…want…you. P-please…let me finish!" Iruka gasped the words, panting into the drywall.

The hand returned to its ministration. Iruka moaned in gratitude rocking his hips back and forth to gain more friction on both sides of his body, all pain forgotten with the sweet promise of release.

Grunting, Mizuki emptied himself into the tight body, driving the brunet's head into the wall with particular force and releasing Iruka all together.

Crumbling in a pathetic heap, Iruka scrambled to his knees and preceded begging Mizuki to help him release, not daring to touch himself for fear of the other's wrath. Cold, vicious eyes looked down at the pleading pile of worthlessness beneath them. Winding his hand in the chocolate locks, he brought the teacher's mouth to clean his flaccid member of semen and blood before leaning down and tasting his supremacy on his sub's lips. Sneering he pulled the tan body up, returning it to its original position facing the wall. He slid two fingers into the bleeding entrance, slowly caressing the tan groin and thighs before wrapping his free hand around the straining erection. Two fingers turned into three, three turned into four, and four turned into fisting him up to his wrist. He pumped Iruka's arousal to distract him from the pain. He didn't want Iruka to feel it now – he wanted him to feel it later, preferably when lunchtime rolled around tomorrow; just a little reminder not to attend. Finally Iruka came with a pained scream, the silver haired chunnin turning him mid release and pounding his fist into the tan abs and straddling the now prone and shaking brunet, glaring down at him expectantly.

"Th-thank you," Iruka panted, clutching the horrible purple bruise that was forming on his stomach.

"You're welcome, love. Now clean yourself up and make dinner." He walked away leaving the out of breath man in a heap on the floor.

* * *

Iruka hunched over his desk grading papers. He glanced at his watch; 12:13. He was late to meet Naruto for lunch. Guilt ripped through him but he knew he would regret it if he left the school. Sighing, he went back to grading Konahamaru's paper on the replacement jutsu which was even worse than the one Naruto had submitted on the same topic years ago, the page full of the teacher's red ink. The sound of the door sliding open made him look up only to find the aforementioned blonde and his silver haired jounin looking at him expectantly. He released a string of curses in his head trying to avoid they're gazes.

"I'm really sorry, Naruto, but I don't think I'll have time to have lunch today. I have a ton of work to do. Maybe next we-."

"Nope!" The blond bounded up to the desk and wrapped his hand around his teacher's wrist, "you're coming now! Kakashi-sensei says you need a break and he's treating us to as much ramen as we can eat. Now come on!" Iruka's eyes flicked to the jounin lazily leaning against the back wall of the classroom and tugged nervously at the strands of hair he'd left down today to cover the bruise on his face.

"I-I can't. I'm sorry. I have to finish this."

"Nonsense. Half an hour for lunch won't hurt." Kakashi was very suddenly at the teacher's side and had the other wrist captured. Sighing in defeat, Iruka allowed them to pull him to the door, trying not to think about how much this half hour would end up hurting him. He half heartedly struggled as the pair dragged him down the halls of the academy, lamely arguing that he had to finish grading. Mizuki watched the scene from the door to his classroom, his mind already thinking about how he would have to punish the little teacher later.

Naruto was on his tenth bowl of ramen, chatting happily to Iruka about everything from missions to girls, Sakura in particular, though she occupied far less of the conversation than Sasuke did. He glanced at his watch distractedly, terrified of what Mizuki would do if he had paid Iruka a visit at lunch only to find him absent. Smiling and ruffling the blonde's spikes he stood up.

"Well, I hate to do it but I'm going to be late if I don't get going. It was good to see you, Naruto. We'll hangout again soon." The blonde hopped off the stool and wrapped his arms around the teacher.

"I've really missed you, Iruka-sensei. Please don't let it be so long before I see you again." Kakashi, who had been watching the exchange, saw the utter guilt and depression in the younger man's eyes.

"Naruto, go meet Sakura and Sasuke at training ground three. I'll be there shortly." The blonde nodded before giving the chunnin another squeeze and dashing away. Kakashi gave Iruka a disarming smile, his visible eye curving into an arch.

"I can't believe this but I forgot my wallet. Why don't you pay and then follow me to my place. I can pay you back before you head to class."

"No, don't worry about it. It's fine." Iruka threw a wad of money on the counter and turned toward in the direction of the school, a hand on his shoulder causing him to spin.

"I insist. This was supposed to be my treat. My apartment is on your way back. It won't cost you any time at all." Iruka was about to reiterate his protests when he found himself transported to Kakashi's front door. The jounin unlocked it and raised his hand offering the teacher entrance.

"Oh…I…why don't I wait here?" Kakashi sighed a shook his head.

"It might take me a minute to find it. Besides, there's something I need to discuss with you." Iruka wearily stepped inside; Kakashi securely locking the door behind him.

"So, what is it? Is this about Naruto?" Iruka blanched at the serious look Kakashi was sending him.

"No. Iruka take off your clothes."

Iruka's head buzzed as panic tightened every muscle in his body. He forced a smile onto his face; sure that he had misheard the copy-nin.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that?" Nervously chuckling at what he was sure was a perverted joke on the jounin's behalf.

"I'm serious, Iruka. Take off your clothes now!" Iruka backed into the wall of Kakashi's small main room, fear pulsing threw his veins.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Kakashi was advancing on him menacingly, blocking his escape route to the doorway.

"Something I should have done months ago."

In a flash Kakashi had lunged at the chunnin, binding his hands behind his back with wires.

"Kakashi, please stop! What are you doing?" Not listening, the pale hands turned him around and started removing his vest. Iruka thrashed wildly in attempts to escape. Realizing the futility of his actions he closed his eyes as a man he deeply respected began to unbutton his shirt, tears beginning to leak from the corners of his eyes. His mind spun, the crystal image he held of the legendary ninja shattered as Kakashi pushed the shirt off his shoulders trapping it with the vest along his bound wrists. He held his breath waiting for the torment and torture of Kakashi's groping hands. Seconds few by and finally, his lungs aching Iruka drew a fresh breath and chanced a glance at the man before him. He looked in shock as Kakashi stared at his chest not with lust but in concern and anger.

Releasing a shaky breath Kakashi raised his eyes to meet the warm brown pools.

"I should have known. How long has he been doing this to you?" If possible Iruka began to panic even more, finally understanding why Kakashi had brought him here.

"No, you don't understand. It's not what you think. It's my fault. I'm always making him mad. If I just listened, this wouldn't happen," Iruka repeated Mizuki's words like a parrot.

"Iruka, you're a shinobi. How can you let him do this to you?"

"I…he loves me."

Kakashi growled in rage, spinning Iruka by the shoulders to face the large mirror over his dresser.

"Listen to yourself. For Kami's sake look at yourself." Iruka gazed at his reflection in the mirror taking in fully for the first time the damage that had been inflicted to his body. Kakashi's arm wrapped around him, fingers gently grazing the enormous bruise on his abdomen.

"This doesn't look like love to me." Iruka met his gaze in the mirror before dropping it to the floor, embarrassed that his long time crush would see him in such a frail state. Iruka had desperately wanted Kakashi for years but even as teenagers Mizuki had discouraged pursuing a relationship, stating that Kakashi was too cold and aloof to build bonds, especially after loosing Obito and Rin. But here was the ex-ANBU captain's arms protectively around him, concern pouring from his visible eye. A breath caught painfully in the tan chest as he felt warm breath by his ear.

"You deserve better than this. Please, do something about this," he cut the wires binding the brunet with a flick of his wrist, "or I will." Iruka swallowed thickly before nodding and moving to the door.

"I'll do something, I will. But Kakashi, please stay out of it. You'll only make things worse."

* * *

His afternoon had been hard. The children had known something was wrong and asked him incessantly about what was bothering him. He had simply told them that he was overtired but promised he would be in a better mood tomorrow. He gratefully retreated to his apartment after class, trying to avoid anyone who could see through him. However, upon entering his living room he quickly realized his mistake in trying to find sanctuary or solace here. Mizuki was sitting on his couch glaring daggers at him.

"Where were you at lunch?" Iruka shifted uncomfortably, trying to hold onto the sliver of determination Kakashi had given him.

"I went for lunch with Kakashi and Naruto. They practically dragged me there. I didn't have a choice." Mizuki arched a silver eyebrow and stood from the couch.

"I thought I told you to cancel."

"And I thought I just told you, I didn't have a choice. People are starting to wonder what's going on with me and I don't know what to tell them but the truth." Mizuki continued his slow advance, venomous anger leaking from his very soul.

"And what is the truth, Baby?" Iruka shrunk a little but didn't back away, determined to face this before Kakashi got involved.

"The truth…" he took a deep shuddering breath, "the truth is you're horribly abusive. I want to be with you but not if you keep hurting me." Cool rage flared in the aggressor's eyes.

"What are you going to do, Iruka? Leave me!" he snorted in indignation, "you know you're nothing without me." The brunet shrunk to the wall, feebly blocking the words from entering his head…but they'd been drilled in long ago.

* * *

Iruka woke up with a black eye and a swollen lip. A note on the table read that Mizuki had called in sick for him and that he'd come by tonight. Iruka sighed deeply before heading to the bathroom to check out the extent of the damage. The clock read 10:30 and Iruka's body was screaming in pain, begging for a hot shower and a return to the warm bed. Mizuki had gotten smarter about where to lay his abuse as marks to the face we always noticed, but last night he had been very angry. The bruises to his face were nothing compared to the fresh marks that riddled the rest of the tan body. Iruka stepped into the shower and remained there until the water turned cold, secretly hoping to drown in the shower spray. After getting dressed, he set about making tea and breakfast for himself when a knock at the door startled him. The deadbolt in place, Iruka crept to the door to send the visitor away. No one could see him right now. It would cause too many questions.

"Who's there?" Iruka cursed internally as Kakashi's voice floated through the closed door.

"Iruka, it's me. Can I talk to you?"

"It's not the best time, Kakashi. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Why aren't you teaching Iruka?"

"I'm not feeling well today and I don't want to give you whatever I've caught. Please, I'll talk to you tomorrow." There was a silence from the other side of the heavy wood panel and the chunnin breathed in relief at a crisis averted when the voice rang out again.

"Iruka…open the door before I break it down." Sighing, he opened the door slightly so that the chain was still in place and Kakashi could only see a sliver of his body and face.

"Everything's fine. Please, comeback later, I need to lie down."

"Iruka, let me in." The anxiety in Kakashi's eye made Iruka's determination melt and he closed the door, sliding the chain out of place and opening it completely. The jounin stepped in and inhaled a sharp breath as he took in the teacher's battered profile. He ran his thumb gently along the tan jaw and brow, frowning deeply.

"Oh 'Ruka."

Kakashi stayed with him for an hour, carefully applying bandages and ice to his wounds and Iruka couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be with someone who treated him like that all the time. The thought alone baffled him and he forced it from his head as he was certain from the long months of Mizuki's brainwashing that all relationships were violent.

"I thought yo-."

"I tried. I'll try harder but I need a break. I hurt everywhere." Silver brows furrowed in a scowl.

"Come stay with me until he leaves you alone. I'll make sure he gets the message." Iruka looked at the jounin as if he had grown an extra head, not daring to think about why the great Copy Nin was offering to help him.

"No, I'll take care of it. Don't get me wrong, it's sweet and...confusing that you want to swing in and save me but I'm serious when I say you'll only make it worse."

"I don't understand."

Iruka shook his dark hair and smiled sadly. "No…how could you. You should go. If you can stop by the school at lunch tomorrow, I'll talk to you then." Kakashi remained stationary for a minute before nodding and striding to the door. He waited until he heard Iruka lock it behind him before heading straight to the school to converse with Mizuki, a little apprehensive due to Iruka's warning but he couldn't just do nothing.

His timing was perfect. It was still the middle of lunch and Mizuki was in his classroom when he slid open the window and stepped into the room. The two silver haired men stared at each other for a moment before the younger plastered a fake smile on his face and chirped happily, trying to veil his murderous intent.

"Kakashi-san! To what do I owe this honor?" Kakashi decided to play the farce and forced his 'pleasant mask' in place.

"I was just wondering if Iruka-sensei was here." The chunnin smile faltered a bit and he quickly covered his rage with worry.

"No, he wasn't feeling well so he took the day off. The guy's been working to hard if you ask me." Kakashi nodded in agreement and hopped back onto the windowsill.

"Oh, Mizuki-sensei?" The silver haired teacher raised his gaze to the jounin.

Looking back over his right shoulder so Mizuki could see the deadly warning in his eye, he continued, "If you ever hit him again you'll beg for death before I'm through with you." Not waiting for a reaction, Kakashi disappeared from the window confident that he had done his job.

* * *

Iruka had curled up on the couch with a cup of tea and was channel surfing when his 'lover' kicked in the door.

"Misu, what's wrong?" Mizuki strode to the couch and grabbed a handful of brown hair, yanking it back forcefully.

"WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM?" Iruka whimpered in pain. His body not ready for another thrashing like last night's.

"Tell who? What are you talking about?"

"Kakashi, you stupid slut! Kakashi knows about us! How did he find out?" Iruka swore softly.

"I-I… I told him to stay out of it. I'm sorry Misu, I-." he was cut off as pale fists thrashed his body mercilessly. For hours Mizuki beat and raped his semi-conscious body until he complained of his fists hurting and left Iruka alone in his apartment in a pool of blood. It wasn't until Kakashi ripped his door off its hinges at noon the next day that Iruka was found half dead on his living room floor. Kakashi had scooped him up in his arms and sent team 7 to the hospital to let them know they were coming.

He hadn't said anything when they took him to the hospital except to whisper a plea to Kakashi to stay with him.

Two units of blood and several hours later, Iruka was looking much better, meaning he looked like he'd been attacked by a person as opposed to crushed by a truck.

He smiled reassuringly to team seven.

"I feel much better. I know I don't look it, but I feel better than I have in a long time." He met Kakashi's gaze and smiled resolutely. Naruto was sitting at a distance, an equally far off look in his eye. Iruka frowned, "Come here, Naruto." The blonde move to the bedside but didn't meet his beloved teacher's gaze. His blue eyes flew wide as said teacher pulled him into a tight hug, cradling the back of the spiky blond head.

"I'm okay. I'm going to be alright now. I promise. I'll be my old self in no time. We're going out for ramen as soon as I'm out of here okay?" He laid a light kiss on Naruto's crown and lifted his arms gesturing for Sakura and Sasuke to hug him as well. The pink haired girl rushed to his side and sobbed lightly into his neck.

"Ssh it's okay, Sakura. Everything's better now. Sasuke?" The haughty teen huffed and looked away.

"SASUKE UCHIHA, YOU EMO BRAT, GET OVER HERE AND HUG ME, DAMNIT!" The pale boy glared but moved into the brunet's embrace, smiling softy once his face was covered by the tan arms. When they had finally disentangled themselves, Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Can you all wait outside for a sec. I'll be out in a minute." The three nodded and left the room, glancing back at the smiling patient before leaving.

Kakashi opened his mouth to speak but Iruka cut him off.

"Don't tell anyone what happened." The jounin's mouth hung open behind his mask in shock.

"What? I'm going to arrest him right now!"

"No, you're not. Promise me, no legal or personal actions. Don't tell anyone. He's a good teacher, even if he is a little fucked up. I'm leaving him. That's enough."

Kakashi stared blankly before swallowing the emotion that had crept into his throat and nodding.

"Say the words, Kakashi. Promise me you won't do anything or tell anyone."

The pale man stayed silent, knowing if he made Iruka a promise he'd never break it, before nodding again.

"I promise." Iruka rested his head on the pillows behind him and closed his eyes.

"Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Search for Strength**_

A/N: Just a reminder that the time line is a little off. Okay, so I'm officially a habitual liar when it comes to the length of my stories. I wanted this to be a really short snapper but I've been curses/blessed with hyperactive imagination therefore this story is probably going to be more like four or five chapters. I'll try to get it finished by Saturday if at all possible. Thx for all the reviews and extra special thanks to my editor the spectacular, incomparable michelerene!

Warning: Pretty clean. Some sexual thoughts but nothing to graphic.

"Why won't you tell me?" Iruka dropped his gaze from the master interrogator to the clean white sheets beneath his hands.

"It's my problem, Ibiki, and I can deal with it myself." The scarred man sneered coldly, "I see you've been doing well thus far."

"I didn't want to deal with it before and I didn't know how. Don't worry. It's taken care of." Ibiki scowled, running his hand through his dark hair before applying his most intimidating face possible.

"Iruka, you're going to tell me or I'll-."

"You'll what? You'll torture me? You'll take away my sensei rank? Please." The jounin gaped in shock at the now scorning chuunin.

"The school would fall apart without me. I have every right to keep my privacy and I'm not going to talk so you might as well report that to Tsunade." Ibiki made to argue but the look on Iruka's face told him that the conversation was over. Sighing he nodded and moved to the door, pausing in the threshold, "Get back on you're feet. You're students miss you."

Ibiki was shocked at how well the chuunin stuck to his guns. Not many did that in his presence. His smile faded as he passed Kakashi in the hallway. Kakashi was certainly strong enough to inflict that kind of damage and Ibiki was one of the few that knew his sexual orientation. Eyes narrowed as Kakashi headed straight to Iruka's room and the interrogator dashed off in the direction of the Hokage tower.

"Congratulations, you're being released today!" Iruka beamed at Kakashi.

"Thank Kami. I don't think I could stand another day in here. So are people asking questions?"

Kakashi shrugged, "Just the people who care about you…so basically the entire village is frantic."

Iruka chuckled, "Well, that should make things interesting." Kakashi settled on the edge of the bed and loosely gripped a tan hand.

"So how are you doing?" His voice was soft and gentle in a way that Mizuki's had never been.

"I'm good. Still stiff in a few spots. Nothing a trip to the bathhouse won't fix."

"Iruka," Kakashi squeezed his hand gently, "how are you doing?"

His smile slipping a little Iruka sighed, "I don't know. I've made my decision but I still have to face him. I'm not afraid anymore though." Kakashi encased the trapped hand in both of his.

"Liar."

Iruka chuckled at Kakashi's ability to read him. "Okay so I'm a little…anxious. But I can do this. If he tries to hurt me again, you can break you're promise. Assuming that is I don't kill him." Kakashi gently ran his thumb over the small scar on the tan temple before dropping it to trace the scar just under Iruka's jaw.

"I'm here any time you need me. I told Tsunade that, barring an emergency, I'm only taking light, short missions for the time being." He quickly added seeing the furious and panicked look on Iruka's face, "I didn't tell her why. I just said I needed a bit of a break…and team seven needed more training." Kakashi's heart flipped at the warm smile Iruka sent him while adding the last free hand to the pile.

"Thank you. For everything." Kakashi shifted at the words he had hope Iruka wouldn't say again.

"Don't thank me. It's my fault. I talked to him. That's why he beat you so badly. I should have listened to you. Because of me, what I feared was coming, happened. I'm so sor-."

Iruka pressed a tan finger to his covered lips.

"No, Kakashi. I'm not dead. Who knows how long I would have stayed if you hadn't put together what was happening and scared me half to death in your apartment. I would have bled to death if you hadn't found me. I'm grateful for what you've done. You'll see eventually how much you've helped. Once you stop feeling guilty that is….please feel free too be a kiss-ass until that happens." Kakashi smiled gently, nodding to Iruka with a surge of new found respect.

"You got it."

"Good. You can start by grabbing my clothes for me." Iruka swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood gingerly as Kakashi handed him a clean uniform from the closet, turning partially to face the window when Iruka unabashedly removed his hospital shirt. He turned back when he was sure the brunet's pants were in place, his eyes roaming the tan, scarred, naked torso. He reached out not even thinking and ghosted his fingers along the newly formed scar on the muscular shoulder where one of the chuunin's bones had broken the skin, making Iruka tense before relaxing to the touch. Sighing, Kakashi pulled back and shook his sliver hair.

"You're a lot tougher than people give you credit for." Warm brown eyes widened at the compliment and a delightful blush spread across the tan, dimpled cheeks. Iruka opened his mouth to say thank you when a knock at the door interrupted. It slid open to reveal Mizuki bearing a bouquet of flowers. His sheepish gaze wavered at seeing Kakashi standing so close to his Iruka.

"Hey, Baby. How are you feeling?" he asked, eyes raping Iruka's still half dressed form. Kakashi took a menacing step forward when a bronze hand wrapped around his arm. He glanced down at the warm brown pools that could melt anyone's heart.

"Kakashi, could you go get me a tea or a coffee or something?" Kakashi wanted to protest but the resolve in those eyes made him remember his promise and head to the door.

"I'll be back soon." He shot Mizuki a threatening glance that read 'if a single hair on his head is missing, you're ass is mine' before adding in a deadly whisper, "very soon."

Mizuki moved to Iruka, running his hands possessively yet gently along the exposed muscular back, laying a trail of kisses up the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry, baby. I love you. I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" Iruka dropped his chin, still not facing his violator.

"I already have." Mizuki exhaled slowly.

"That's a good boy. Come to my place. I'll cook you dinner."

"No." Iruka thrust his arms into his shirt and pulled it over his head, effectively ending Mizuki's contact with him before moving to the other side of the bed to collect the enormous stack of pictures that his class had drawn for him, fingering the top one of a blonde, himself and a brunet wearing goggles and a long scarf lovingly.

"What do you mean no? I thought you just said-."

"I do forgive you, but I'm not staying with you, Mizu." The silver haired man moved to the end of the bed.

"Please, Baby, I'm sorry. I've been doing a lot of thinking-."

"And when exactly did you do that thinking? The three days I was in the hospital? Or how 'bout the sixteen hours you left me to bleed to death on my floor?" he dropped his voice which had risen in anger, "I forgive you…but I'm not suicidal, Mizu. You almost killed me. I have a life that I want to live and…and it can't include you." Mizuki stared at the complete stranger in front of him. All the work he'd done to carefully shape and mold the teacher since his parents died was lost and he sank to the bed in defeat. Iruka placed the last gift he'd received in his bag and laid a hand on the slim shoulder.

"Get some help, Mizu. I know you're still in there somewhere." The door slid open again and Kakashi reentered the room holding a coffee and a tea.

"Are you ready to go?" Iruka nodded picking up his bag, hesitating, he pecked the pale forehead and whispered goodbye before joining Kakashi and stepping into the hall.

"Uh, I didn't know which one you wanted so I got one of each." Iruka smiled weakly.

"I'll take the tea if you don't mind." He handed the brunet a cup, and pulling the bag from his hand and throwing the strap over his shoulder the Copy Nin glanced at his very contemplative companion.

"Are you okay?" Iruka shook his head but smiled a little wider when he met Kakashi's gaze, "no, but I will be."

They both felt the murderous chakra flare behind them but neither looked back. Iruka shivered slightly, knowing that is was far from over, and Kakashi wrapped a strong arm around his shoulder comfortingly.

"Come on. We're meeting team seven for lunch."

"Ramen, that's right! Ah, that's exactly what I need right now. You really are a genius." He leaned a little into Kakashi's body, his heart fluttering when Kakashi squeezed his shoulders and smiled down at him, not knowing that his bright smile was doing the same to the reserved jounin's.

The five minute walk to Ichiraku's took nearly half an hour as people were stopping Iruka to ask how he was doing and telling him how much their children miss him. The modest teacher was all blushes and smiles when the ramen restaurant was finally in view.

"So what exactly have you been telling everyone?" The jounin looked at Iruka questioningly. "Well, so far all the civilians haven't asked me what happened. I know the shinobi won't buy whatever story you've been selling to everyone else."

"You're rather intuitive aren't you? I've been telling the civilians that you were attacked at home after a mission by someone you thought was dead. Most people have bought it. As far as the shinobi, I've been mostly telling them to ask you when you got out of the hospital."

"Oh, just freaking great. So now I'm going to have to convince dozens of ninja not to ask me about it?" He glared light heartedly at Kakashi who shrugged.

"Your prerogative, not mine." Iruka bumped him playfully with his shoulder.

"Jerk. So are you buying again Kaka-huagh-!"

He was cut off by an orange blur and flurry of pink hair tackling him to the ground.

"Iruka-sensei! I'm so glad to see you."

"Naruto, you saw me yesterday…and the day before that…and the day before that." The blonde and pink heads of hair pulled back.

"I know, but it's different seeing you in the hospital. I'm so glad you're out." Smiling softly as the two released him from the bone crushing hug, he whispered, "Me too." Naruto bounded to his seat at the counter while Sakura flipped her pink hair and waited for Sasuke to sit before she chose her seat. Iruka was about to pick himself up when a slim pale hand reached into his line of sight. He glanced up at the seemingly emotionless Uchiha prodigy who proceeded to pull the now very dusty teacher to his feet. The smaller pale hand squeezed his before releasing it and Sasuke gave a curt nod. To most this would seem like an almost languid display of respect but to Iruka, who had known Sasuke for years it was practically a deluge of emotion. Deciding not to push his luck he smiled and returned the nod before picking a seat in the middle beside Kakashi and Naruto. Sasuke chose the seat on the end by Kakashi leaving a sulking Sakura with the remaining seat on the other end. When the meal arrived Iruka and Naruto broke open their chopsticks and chorused 'Ikadimasu' before diving in.

The loud mouthed blonde was on his fifth bowl and Sakura was talking loudly down the counter to her crush when Sasuke stood up and mumbled something about going to train. Sakura hastily slurped down her bowl before rushing after him.

"Wait, Sasuke-kun. I'll come with you!" Naruto furrowed his brow and glared at his sixth serving that was waiting on the counter. In a flash it was gone and with yet another bone crushing hug to Iruka he dashed off after the pair.

"Sakura-chan, wait for me!"

Iruka and Kakashi glanced at each other and burst out laughing simultaneously. Wiping a tear of mirth from the corner of his eye Iruka finally caught his breath.

"Oh Kami, I've missed this." He locked eyes with Kakashi and they just stared at each other for what seemed like minutes. A bill slapped on the counter startled them out of…whatever that had been and Iruka blushed furiously reaching for his wallet.

"Only six bowls for Naruto. I'm getting off easy today." Kakashi quickly snatched the bill from the tan hand and paid before Iruka even had time to protest.

"My treat." He stood from the counter and sauntered down the street, Iruka moving after him, pulling money from his wallet.

"You treated last time! Let me pay for it." Kakashi shook is head and gave his companion a very 'it's done, just leave it' look. Sighing Iruka glanced around the street waving to a couple of well-wishers.

"I guess…I should probably go home. I'm sure you have things to get done." Kakashi shook his head.

"Nope, you should probably come with me." Arching a brown eyebrow Iruka asked, "Where are we going?"

"What would be the fun in just telling you? It would spoil the surprise." The pair traipsed through the village, tan lips breaking into a Cheshire grin when they stopped in front of the bathhouse.

"Wow, when I said kiss ass I had no idea you'd be so good at it." The slim, pale man simply smiled and held the door for him.

"Gee, it's awfully quiet in here today," Iruka noticed as they entered the change rooms.

"I suppose it is," the Copy Nin replied evasively. Iruka nearly jumped a foot when he heard a 'Yo' from behind them and turned to see another Kakashi leaning lazily against the wall.

"You're still here?" Kakashi asked the other who shrugged. The first Kakashi quickly dispelled his clone before shedding his clothes and wrapping a towel around his waist.

"Wait, what was that about?" Kakashi hesitated at the door to the bath, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Ah, well I figured you'd relax better if the bath wasn't full so I…uh…convinced them to close down for the afternoon." Iruka gawked in surprise at the slim, pale, naked… 'damn it, Iruka, look at his face'.

Blushing furiously he stuttered, "huh…oh…uh…th-thank you," desperately trying not to think about how much Kakashi must have spent while convincing. The jounin simply nodded and walked out into the bath.

Iruka shed his clothes, his mind racing. Why was Kakashi doing all this? It couldn't be simply out of guilt. It wasn't out of friendship, he didn't think. Until very recently they were hardly friendly, never mind friends. Was it attraction? Now there's a laughable thought. Everyone knew Kakashi's reputation for being a heartthrob…a real _ladies_man. Iruka frowned when the most logical solution came to him. Pity. This was some instinct to help someone weaker than him, someone who couldn't protect themselves. He must have some kind of hero complex and Iruka was playing the part of the 'damsel' in distress. He pulled his hair out of its restraint and shook it out. No. It wasn't right to think of Kakashi so harshly. He was jumping to conclusions. He wrapped a towel around his own hips and trudged into the steamy area beyond.

Kakashi was sitting against one of the walls of the bath, a wash cloth draped over his face, his mask set aside behind him. His eye opened as the sound of padding footsteps reached his ears. He swallowed hard and was suddenly very glad not only that he had entered the bath first but that he was already waist deep in the water. Iruka smiled gently, tucking a strand of his chocolate hair behind his ears before blushing and unhooking his towel and stepping gracefully into the water. Kakashi averted his eye for a second before turning his head and opening his left eye to drink in every detail when he noticed Iruka's gaze was firmly on the stairs he was slowly walking down. The chuunin's body was slim but slightly broader than his and very toned. He sucked in a sharp breath before turning his head and closing his eyes a fraction of a second before Iruka looked up.

Everyone knew that Kakashi slept with women. A few people knew he slept with men as well, and roughly four people knew that he greatly preferred the latter. There was something about Iruka that seemed to stir the man in more places than his groin. He hadn't felt like this for someone since…

A splash made him open both eyes again. His sharingan caught movement on the bottom of the bath and he watched Iruka perform three breaststroke pulls along the bottom of the bath before standing quickly and flipping his hair back as he broke the surface of the water.

Kakashi was instantly reminded of the cheesy posters with a dolphin leaping from the water in front of the moon. He needed to get one to put over his bed if it held the promise of bringing this exact moment to mind when he looked at it. Iruka slicked his hair back to his head and moaned as he sunk back to his neck in the hot water.

"This is amazing. Do you know it's been ten months since I've been here?" he smiled gently and leaned back, letting his head and shoulders float along the top of the water. "Aaah. So, how many lucky ladies have been treated to this pleasure? Although I guess it would be somewhat less relaxing…and then more relaxing." The chuunin chuckled at his own lewd remark.

"None." Groaning softly, Iruka stood again and sat along the same wall as Kakashi, rolling his sore left shoulder slowly.

"So why is that?"

"No one has ever been worth the effort." Iruka, choosing not to read to far into that, snorted in distain.

"Did you ever think that maybe you're to picky. You could have your choice of almost every woman in the village." Kakashi arched a silver brow in slight contempt; his walls and defenses that the beautiful, tan man seemed so good at disarming snapped back into place.

"Are _you_ trying to give me dating advice?" He mentally kicked himself in the head, regretting the words immediately. Iruka's smirk folded into a deep scowl, hurt evident in every part of his face.

"Ouch. Kind of a low blow, don't you think?" He huffed and turned away. Several minutes passed before strong hands sliding up his back made him jump.

"I'm sorry. That was out of line. How's the shoulder?" Iruka moaned loudly as the very talented hands began to manipulate the muscles along his back and shoulders.

"Mmmm…oh Kami, that feels good. Ah! Easy, that spot is tender." A sultry murmur of 'sorry' floated past his ear and Iruka's mind raced again.

'Oh gods. What am I doing? I'm falling for yet another emotionally unavailable man. At least Mizuki was gay. This is bad. It's too soon for me to even be thinking about this. I'm so stup-oh Kami, that feels so good.'

Moaning again he dropped his head forward as the jounin's hands searched out the muscles that needed the most work, the two bodies sliding closer and closer together until Kakashi wrapped his arm around the tan chest, hand resting on Iruka's left pectoral.

"It's going to be alright, you know. You'll find someone else. Someone better, who knows how you deserve to be treated." Iruka leaned back into the embrace and realized that it would be impossible for the jounin not to feel his rapid pulse through his chest. He was about to respond when an obnoxious cry broke the peaceful mood.

"Iiiiieeeee!" A loud splash drew their attention to the middle of the bath where Naruto was coughing and sputtering. Kakashi was several feet away from Iruka, cloth back over his face by the time the drenched blonde laid eyes on them.

"Oh no! I've led him right to you!" The question on Iruka's lips was answered second's later when and very annoyed Genma appeared by the edge of the bath.

"Ah, finally. Iruka-sensei, Hokage-sama would like to speak with you." Iruka sighed, knowing this day was too good to be true, "Ah, okay. Please tell her I'll be along within half and hour."

Genma shot a death glare at the sopping wet Naruto who proceeded to dash from the bath and leap over its high walls, screaming as Genma gave chase, hissing about making himself a fox hide coat.


	3. Chapter 3

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Search for strength

Warning: Little lime, well not even. More like a little sexual thoughts. Again pretty clean. Next chapter will be darker or at least have some darker parts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I should have come up with something wittier to put here but I finished the chapter so GET OFF MY BACK!

A/N: The bulk of this chapter was written by the very talented Phantomsnow. It's been a pleasure working with you Roely and I can't wait to do a full joint story! It's mostly just a fun chapter with what happened with Naruto and Genma. The KakaIru part is just after the end of the last chapter. Hope you like it. I have another chapter almost finished but it may not get posted for a while as I'm leaving Toronto (My Uncle's place) for Africa today and don't plan on spending much time typing. I will however have lots of time on the plane to keep working. To my Societal Gap readers I do solemnly swear to finish two chapters while I'm away, to be typed and posted within a week of my return. This chapter is unedited so hopefully it's not to rough.

Everyone was always saying how Naruto was stupid but his supposed stupidity had many reasons. He acted loud and obnoxious in order to alleviate the fear of the villagers and to hide his true personality. He knew that something was going on with Iruka-sensei and that whoever had beaten him up so badly that he had almost died was someone close to the sensei. Naruto crouched low behind a bush making sure to keep his chakra signature almost non-existent, he grin with mischief as he made his way back to the onsen to spy on Kakashi and Iruka. He thought that Kakashi might be good for his sensei even though the man was an ass sometimes. Iruka-sensei needed someone to take care of him when he wasn't around.

"What are you doing, Dobe?" the mild-mannered voice next to him made him jump five feet into the air.

"Eeeeppp!"Naruto screeched landing back down on the ground like a cat. Sasuke rolled his eyes, suppressing the small smile that threatens to appear on his normally stoic face.

"Don't sneak up on me!" he screamed getting up and pointing a wagging finger at Sasuke. The dark hair boy shrugged his lean shoulders looking bored, an expression that always infuriated Naruto. "A true shinobi should always be aware of his surroundings"

Naruto huffed and turned away from Sasuke ignoring him for once. He had better things to do than mess around with emotionally stunted bastard with a stick five miles long stuck up his ass.

Sasuke who was not use to being ignored by anyone was surprise at the almost mature reaction to his taunt. He followed several feet behind Naruto, noticing that he was heading to the onsen. Sasuke frown wondering what the dobe was up too, probably some prank.

He lengthened his strides to catch up with Naruto hands in his short's pockets, trying to look as disinterested as possible but couldn't help being curious about what his blond teammate was up too. He didn't understand why Naruto was the only one who seemed to be able to get under his skin. Naruto was also the only one he considered his friend and rival, not that he would ever tell the idiot that. Yet, at times he wonders how much Naruto held back and how sometimes he didn't seemed like the idiot he acted.

"What are you doing dobe?" he asked as he watched the boy climbed up the wall separating the bath.

"SHHH, I'm hunting shinobi!" he hissed in a low voice up at him. Sasuke sighed. He retracted his belief that the idiot wasn't an idiot. He opened his mouth to call him an idiot but than a loud shout sounded from behind them.

"NARUTO!"

Genma was running up to them at very high speeds, Naruto jumped off the wall and took off in the opposite directions. Sasuke debated whether to follow him or just go home but other than some more brooding and training he had nothing else to do. So in a surprising action, he ran after them.

Naruto quickly ran to his favorite ramen stand knocking people of stools and getting wacked by a couple of customers not to mention the old man. He took a chance and look back, noticing that the Genma was right on his heels; who would have thought that Genma would get so mad at him for pulling his pants down in front of his date. Go figure!

Sasuke narrowed his eyes his breath coming in large pants, he couldn't believe that the dobe wasn't out of breath after running at high speeds for so long. He decided to take to the roof tops, where the busy streets of Konoha wouldn't interfere so that he could catch up to the dobe.

Naruto wasn't watching he was going and he ended up plowing into Ino who had been carrying a large parcel. He landed on top of her and whatever was in the package crack under his weight.

"YOU IDIOT!" she screamed, her light blue eyes blazing with anger. Naruto quickly scramble off her and ran.

He glanced over his shoulder eyes wide with fear since now he had Ino on his trail as well as Genma. "How do I get myself in this messes?" he muttered to himself. The Kyuubi roared with laughter inside his cage, at least his container was never boring.

He headed towards the academy deciding to hide out in the school, as he pass the playground he notice too late that he was heading straight into Shikamaru and Neji who were concentrating on a game of shogi. Naruto's arms flay in air as he tried to stop himself from falling on Neji, but it was no use he fell right on him, his lips pressing against the long haired boy's.

Sasuke landed beside the three boys, he grabbed Naruto and pulled him off Neji violently. His sharingan spinning as he furiously looked form Neji's flushed face to Naruto's. Why wasn't the dobe acting disgusted like he had done when that happened between them? He took several menacing steps towards Neji, a growl starting deep within his chest.

"Troublesome," Shika muttered as he picked himself up and started to gather the pieces of the game.

Naruto grinned, blushing and jerking his arm free from Sasuke who had a tight hold on it. He gave Neji and Shika and embarrassed look. "I'm sor…" he trailed off as two angry voices were heard from behind them.

"Oh, Shit! Got to go!" he shouted running away. Sasuke gave Neji a heated look before running after him.

Neji was pressing his finger tips to his burning lips and Shika was giving him a thoughtful knowing look.

"What?" Neji turned his white eyes at him.

"Troublesome!" Shika said again not bothering to mention the Hyuuga's love sick expression. The Hyuuga however, ignored him and ran after Sasuke who was running after Naruto who was being chased by Ino and Genma.

Naruto headed to the Hokage tower wondering why was Sasuke chasing him and why did he look so angry. It wasn't fair; all he wanted was to spy on Iruka and Kakashi! "TEME!" Naruto screamed.

He ran passed Sakura who had a love sick Rock Lee hanging on her every word, every unkind word. Sakura glowered at Naruto as Sasuke ran past her chasing him and decided to run after them. So Naruto was now being chased by Genma, Ino, Sasuke, Neji Sakura and of course Rock Lee joined the chase as he ran after Sakura.

"AWWWWWW!" Naruto yelled as the sweat poured off of his forehead in globs now, his lungs on fire from running all over town. Suddenly Genma was standing before him and Naruto ran smack into his chest and toppled to the ground, the other pursuers smacking into one another behind him.

"Naruto. I'm looking for Iruka-sensei." Neji helped a panting Naruto to his feet. A bristling Sasuke landed near the group and glared as Neji didn't release his hold on the dobe immediately.

"Is…is that why…you're chasing me?" a very winded Naruto breathed. The blonde's face became resolute, "He just got out of the hospital. Can't you let him relax for a few hours?!" Genma scowled, "My orders come straight from the Hokage. She wants to speak with him."

"So," he huffed, "tell the old hag to wait!"

"Naruto!" Genma roared and the chase commenced again. They rest of the genin looked at each other both confused and shocked. Neji henged himself into a decent replica of Naruto, "well, are you all going to just stand there or are you going to help Naruto give Iruka-sensei some privacy?" The other genin nodded and they split off.

'Man he doesn't give up!' Tossing a glance over his shoulder Naruto quickly made the signs for his clone justsu and three other Narutos appeared running alongside him.

"You!" he pointed to the one in the middle. "You go and distract him and you two go run interference for him!" he ordered desperately. Genma took the bait and broke off following the middle clone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke dragged Naruto with him by grabbing onto his hand and therefore avoided Sakura's greedy hands on him and Neji's greedy hands on Naruto. For some reason that seemed extremely important.

"Hey, hey, what are you doing bastard?" Naruto demanded watching as Ino and Neji took off together. Sakura allowed herself to be drag away by Rock Lee unwillingly as they ran interference for Naruto.

Sasuke quickly jumped on roof tops, pausing now and then to set traps for Genma and possibly Neji, he smirk on that last thought.

"What are you doing bastard?" Naruto asked anxiously feeling Genma chakra nearby. Sasuke grunted, "What do you think idiot? I'm setting traps for Genma!" he grabbed onto Naruto hand as soon as he felt Neji's and Ino's chakra and took off again.

"Hey, hey look there's the onsen!" Naruto exclaimed pulling free of Sasuke and heading towards the onse. He giggled excitedly; while the others kept Genma busy he'll go and sneak a peek at Kakashi and Iruka.

"DOBE!" Sasuke screamed coming after him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ino took over Genma's mind only to come screaming out of it two seconds later, her light blue eyes full of terror. "Mommy!" she mumbled over and over again hugging herself. Neji sighs and shakes her, slapping her a couple of times to get her out of the trance.

"Come on he's heading right towards Naruto?"

"No he's not!" Rock Lee and Sakura landed next to them. Sakura nodded, "H'es right its one of his clones," all three of them followed Genma to make sure that he stayed with the clone deciding to leave Ino who was still in a trance having been in Genma perverted mind.

Genma was confronting the clone, realizing it was only a clone and was about to turn away when the clone made hand signal and puff a semi-naked female version of Naruto appeared.

Everyone was shocked when Genma simply rolled his eyes.

"Sorry kid but you'll have to do better than that." The clone changed back into Naruto before an evil grin spread onto the tan face and Naruto disappeared and a tall, broad, shirtless bombshell replaced him. The dreaded sexy-guy jutsu. Genma's nose gushed blood and he tackled the naked chest that had been flexing its pecks. The clone disappeared with a pop and Genma pouted. Rock Lee was helping a fainted Sakura from the ground, fanning her face. Genma growled and hissed quietly, "I'm going to kill that little brat. How could this get any worse?" A smack upside the head made him regret the question.

"You sleazy jerk! I saw that, you backstabbing two timing piece of…"

"Raidou, honey, I really don't have time for this. I have to find Iruka. I'll make it up to you tonight." Raidou glared at his boyfriend.

"Don't think for a second that we're done with this!" Genma's face twisted in to a lecherous grin, "can you really say you wouldn't have done the same?" Raidou's answer was cut off as Genma spotted Naruto down the street. With a quick kiss to his boyfriend he rushed off after his mark.

"Naruto you brat, get back here!" He was starting to think that simply looking for the teacher would be easier than catching Naruto and making him talk. Naruto took off at high speeds and after several minutes Genma cornered him in an alley.

"Come on Naruto. Just tell me where he…You're not Naruto!" The pale transformation popped to reveal Neji smirking smugly. Letting out a growl he leapt to the rooftops.

Sasuke and Naruto were perched on the wall of the onsen watching Kakashi massaging Iruka's back. Well Naruto was watching while Sasuke was transfixed with the blush that had risen to Naruto's cheeks. It was fascinating to watch the tan skin turn red watching the intimate scene below when the blonde seemed to be obsessed with Sakura. He had an overwhelming urge to reach over and stroke the scars that adorn his friend's cheeks. Naruto's eyes sparkled as he smiled at Sasuke.

"They'd make a great couple, don't cha think?" Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat before grunting, "hn."

"Oh come on Teme. They could be really good for each other. I'm so worried about Iruka-sensei and Kakashi could help look after him."

"I thought the idea of two guys would make you uncomfortable." The blonde began to stutter adorably.

"I…well…they…it's not that I'm…it just would be…uh…well I guess I'm…curiosity and all…" Sasuke smirked and slid a little closer to Naruto.

"Hn, dobe." His breath hitched as the expressive blue eyes flicked to his. How were they so blue? It seemed to defy the laws of nature. Sasuke leaned towards the blonde's up turned face, incapable of tearing his gaze from the kissable pink lips. Naruto's tongue darted out moistening them and stretched his neck towards Sasuke. A foot became inches and they could feel each other's breath on their cheeks. Inches became singular and Sasuke leaned in to close the distance completely when a chakra surge from behind them made them both jump. A very harassed Genma was standing a few feet away, fist clenched, eyes blazing. Naruto stood to run, lost his balance and leapt from the wall.

With a loud cry he landed in the center of the bath, sending hot water flying in all directions.

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXX

Kakashi was trying to hold back his nose bleed as Iruka closed his eyes and tilted his head exposing the long tender neck that was just begging to be licked and sucked. Kakashi crossed his legs underneath the water, hoping that Iruka wouldn't choose that moment to take a dive in the water. He couldn't help but let his gaze wondered from Iruka's long neck, down his collar bone that was glistening with drops of water. Oh how he wanted to licked them off the cinnamon skin. Iruka moaned in pleasure and Kakashi jerked upwards, his hands clasping the base of his shaft to keep himself form cumming. Iruka was making the most sinful sounds that were wreaking havoc on his libido. He was so hard right now. 'Come on, come on' Kakashi thought to himself, 'think about something, think!' The sudden flash of a long ago nightmarish incident where Gai had for some reason run naked through town made him shuddered with disgust and his hard on go away.

"Are you alright?" Iruka asked his kind eyes full of concern. Kakashi gave him a strained smile underneath the washcloth, nodding his head to let Iruka know he was.

Iruka leaned closer to him, his breath caressing Kakashi cheek and it took a great deal of restrain on his part not to jump the beautiful brunette.

"Hmmm, isn't it about time to go talk to the Hokage?" he said, clearing his throat nervously.

Iruka frowned but leaned away from Kakashi, suddenly hurt. He had to remember Kakashi was probably uncomfortable with having a known homosexual so near him when he was obliviously straight.

Iruka nodded in silence. It was for the best, he had the feeling that falling in love or lust with Kakashi would be hazardous to his health.

"What are you thinking Iruka?" a soft voice suddenly close to his ear whispered.

"Noth-nothing," Iruka shivered as Kakashi ran his fingers down his arms.

"Iruka, I want you," that husky sexy voice said making Iruka visibly shuddered. Kakashi fingers wandered across his chest, making circles around his nipples. "Kaka-shi!" Iruka moaned closing his eyes.

"I just think it's too soon after Mizuki and I want to give you time," Kakashi playfully pinched Iruka right nipple his actions belying his words. A hand slid from his bellybutton all the way up to his chin and Iruka threw his head back against Kakashi's shoulder in delight, the same sultry voice quickly driving him closer to the brink.

"Fuck, you're so sexy," thin, uncovered lips attached themselves to his dark ear inciting a throaty moan. "It's all I can do from bending you over right here and now. Mmmm, you taste so good, Iruka."

A tongue darted out and ran along his neck.

"Mmmm, Iruka…" Panting now Iruka reached behind him and pulled Kakashi closer to his body whist the skillful lips attacked his neck and shoulders.

"Iruka…Iruka…hello? Earth to Iruka!" A snap in front of his face brought Iruka back to reality.

He lifted his head from the side of the pool, eyes still foggy with lust, the scintillating reverie popped.

"Huh, what?"

"I asked you if you thought it was time to go to the Hokage. You looked like you were about to leave and then you sat back down and moaned like you were reading Icha Icha tactics. You'd better hurry; you've only got about ten minutes to get there." Iruka stood up, glanced down at the water and promptly retook his seat.

"Aren't you going?" Iruka glanced down at his raging hard on, "uh, yeah, in a minute."

'Think Iruka, think! Okay…fish…dead kittens…women, that' not working. Go deeper…oh, that time Gai ran naked through town……okay, I think I'm good.' He climbed the steps slowly, raising his hands to wring out his hair absent mindedly.

Kakashi stifled a groan as the sculpted body ascended the steps, hips swaying seductively with every step. Was Iruka trying to torture him? He really hadn't wanted the chuunin to leave but the sounds Iruka had suddenly started to make were enough to drive him over the edge. What had he been thinking about that made him whimper and moan so prettily? He watched as Iruka wrapped a towel over his hips, covering the delectable mocha ass.

"Uh, thank you Kakashi. I really needed this." Kakashi swallowed thickly, nodding.

"I'll see you later." Iruka blushed and sauntered to the change room. Kakashi began counting the seconds until he could move to the showers and relieve the tension that had built up painfully in his balls.


	4. Chapter 4

Search for strength

Search for strength

A/N: Okay, well I'm very glad that I got to finish this chapter. I've been working on it for over a week now. This will probably be the last chapter I post before I get back as four or five days next week I'll be out in the Serengeti on a safari!! Huzzah! I'm also entertaining the possibility that one of the cute white guys in town wants to get in my pants. Helloooo nurse! Lol, did you like that one Michele? Michele and Roely looked this over for me as I now have to pay for my internet time and even more to print out pages. Grrr. Well, hope you like it.

Warning: Language, violence, masturbation and rape. This chapter is darker than the last few!!

Iruka shifted his weight nervously in the Hokage's presence. It was one thing to tell Ibiki that he didn't feel like talking but this was his boss, a very powerful, short tempered kunochi.

"Iruka," she narrowed her amber eyes, "I understand that you refused to tell Ibiki who did this to you. Would you care to explain why?" She tented her fingers and looked at him expectantly.

"Well," his voice cracked and he cleared his throat before starting again. "I don't think it is incredibly important. I've removed myself from the danger and I want to give him a chance to get his life together. He's not a bad person, he just has anger issues." Tsunade furrowed her brows.

"Iruka, to leave whoever did this free, is putting more people at risk. You owe it to yourself and the village you swore to protect, to tell someone."

"I understand that, Tsunade-sama, but I think mostly it was our particular relationship that caused his violence."

"Iruka," the blonde leaned forward, lacing her fingers and resting her chin on them. "You're young…and unfortunately naive. If he was like this with you, there's no reason to believe he won't be the same with someone else. You really need to explain the situation. How can you be sure you're not still at risk?"

Iruka gazed at his feet before raising his stanch gaze to meet the Hokage's.

"I've ended the relationship but to be honest I'm not sure he won't come after me. The only thing I can tell you is I won't submit to that kind of treatment ever again."

"I need more than that, Sensei." He exhaled slowly before closing his eyes and continuing.

"Lady Tsunade, if you order me to tell you, I will, of course, comply. However, in doing so, you will be severely invading my privac-." She slammed her palm downward, making her desk shake violently.

"You're privacy be damned! The safety of this village is paramount! What if he starts seeing a civilian next? Someone who couldn't even defend themselves if they wanted to?" Iruka frowned. He hadn't thought of that. What would happen if Mizuki took another lover and killed him?

"I will watch him. I'll make it my mission to make sure that whomever he sees isn't mistreated. Please, Hokage-sama. Everyone deserves a second chance." Tsunade released a long breath, "Iruka, Iurka, Iruka. What am I going to do with you? You're far too caring and trusting. I do have some questions that must be answered. Is he close to you?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. That's why I think he was able to gain such a hold on me."

"Is he in a position of power?" Iruka shifted uncomfortably. If Tsunade found out he worked at the school, she would not hold back until she knew everything.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama, however, I'm certain he would never abuse said position."

"Very well. Are you fit to return to duty?" With nod of the tan head, she continued, "I would have liked to reduce your workload and give you time off, but it appears in your three day absence the missions office is in a disastrous state and if I had the heart to reduce your class times, I'd have dozens of incredibly pissed off parents in here complaining about how their children do nothing but whine." The corners of Iruka's mouth twitched as he suppressed a grin.

"Mizuki-sensei has been struggling to teach both classes at once and will be delighted to know that you're back." Iruka carefully monitored his expression not allowing it to fluctuate at the mention of his abuser. He turned to leave when Tsunade's voice stopped him.

"Iruka…one more question. Due to the highly graphic nature of the offense, I need you to answer this honestly," she took a deep breath before continuing, "Was it Kakashi Hatake?" Iruka's brow furrowed incredulously.

"He's very powerful and easily capable of this. If he's losing himself, in anyway, we need to know immediately." Iruka's frown slid into a very small smile.

"No. It's wasn't Kakashi." She exhaled very slowly, leaning back in her chair, "that," she dropped her voice to just above a whisper, "is a great relief. You may go now, Iruka."

It was only an hour of being home by himself and Iruka already found himself lonesome. He busied himself with cooking dinner and setting dozens of traps around the apartment. Finally, steeling his nerves, he grabbed a bucket of soapy water and began cleaning his dried blood off the floor. The dried puddle was sticky and thick like molasses and covered most of the floor in the living room. The size and smell of the stain made his stomach churn unpleasantly; the clumps of dried blood sticking to the cloth became gooey clots as they hit the water. He was grateful when a knock at his door pull him away from the nauseating job. Wiping his hands on his pants he opened the door as far as the chain would allow, his body racked with panic, inciting a new wave of nausea, when the silver hair and cold eyes that had haunted his dreams for days stared back.

"What do you want, Mizu?" Iruka tried to keep the fear in his chest from his voice but failed miserably.

"I need to talk about this. Open the door, Iruka. Please." A tan hand moved to the chain to open the door when a spot of coagulated blood on his hand from his earlier labors snapped him back to reality.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He tried to close the door when a pale hand shot through the door frame.

"Please, we need to talk about this."

"No. Go away."

"Baby, open the door. Now!" The hand clawed at the air though the crack in the door. A suffocating panic gripped the teacher and he back pedaled until his back bumped the fridge, while the insane man on the other side of the door hissed in rage.

"Just open the door, you fucking slut. I knew you were fucking him, you cheap piece of shit. Do you really think that I'm just going to let you embarrass me like that? You're mine. No one will want you now. Open the door! Open the fucking door!" The hand pulled back and Iruka jumped on the opportunity and slammed it shut, flicking the lock and backing out of the kitchen. The door rattled on its hinges as fists smashed it from the other side.

"Fuck you, you worthless piece of shit! Open the door! Open the door! Do you think he's any different than me? Do you think that the ruthless ex-ANBU captain will protect you? Will love you? You're so fucking stupid. Now OPEN THE DOOR!"

Iruka sank to the floor and wrapped his arms around his knees rocking back and forth.

"Just go away," he whispered, "just go away. Just go away. Just go away." The screaming from the door was no longer words, just psychotic grunts and bellowing. Iruka dropped his head to his knees and gripped his hair when the wood of the door could be heard cracking.

"Just go, Mizu. Just go away. Just go away. Just go." He rocked himself until only silence could be heard from beyond the apartment. Then he curled up on the floor in the fetal position muttering his mantra over and over before finally falling silent, mouth open, eyes wide and unseeing.

Kakashi felt unease crushing him as he climbed the stairs to Iruka's floor. Something was terribly wrong but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. His stomach clenched as he saw a large crack in the center of the solid wood core door. He tried the knob and was unsure whether to be relieved or terrified to find it locked. That could be a very good sign…or a sign of the worst. He rapped his knuckles lightly on the wood.

"Iruka? It's Kakashi." Silence from inside the apartment. Kakashi's pulse and mind raced, flashes of the teacher's battered, half dead body ran through his brain.

"Iruka, if you can hear me, I'm coming in." He teleported through the wall and was immediately attacked by several kunai which had been drawn to his chakra. He would have been impressed by the trap that caught him completely off guard, if he hadn't been so worried. After dodging the last one, his heart stopped when he smelt blood.

"No!" He dashed into the living room to see Iruka's lifeless eyes staring at the wall. Dropping to his side, the Copy Nin touched the seemingly inert shoulder only to jump back in surprise, stepping in the pool of dried blood the teacher had been trying to clean. Iruka scrambled away from his touch and pressed his back against the wall as he commenced rocking, whispering incomprehensibly to himself.

"Iruka?" The jounin slowly advanced to his side, "Iruka, can you hear me?" He sank to his knees and held his breath to hear the garbled words spilling from the younger man's mouth. Rage sped through his veins as they hit his ears.

"Just go away, Mizu. Just go. Just go." Kakashi reached out and touched the traumatized man's hand only to have Iruka rock harder and fist his hair repeating over and over, "Just go. Please, just go. Just go." Kakashi's chest tightened with emotion and in one swift motion he pulled the man into his lap and wrapped his strong arms around him.

"It's okay, Iruka. It's okay. I'm here. He's gone. You're safe now. Shhhh. It's going to be okay." He gently stroked the teacher's hair and pressed his cheek to the chocolate crown.

"Ssh. I'm here. Please, come back to me, 'Ruka." It was several minutes before he realized that the chuunin had stopped whispering and looked down at the still hollow brown eyes. Fear and rage coursed through his body and he began to plan the horrific torture he would put the abusive chuunin through. He nuzzled the dark locks before whispering, "I'll kill him for what he's done to you."

A timid whimper drew his attention back to Iruka who was trembling and clutching Kakashi's uniform. Scooping the distraught man up, he side-stepped the ominous crimson stain on the floor and gently laid Iruka on his bed with every intention of dashing out of the dwelling, finding Mizuki and pounding the living shit out of him. However, upon laying him down he found his shirt in Iruka's vice like grip. He stoked the dark man's hair and whispered reassuringly in the hopes that he would be released, but the more he comforted, the stronger the hold on his shirt became. Finally, sighing, he slid onto the bed next to Iruka who immediately pressed himself to the warmth of Kakashi's body. The deadened eyes held a little more life but were still riddled with fear. As if reading his mind, Kakashi wrapped his arms around the golden frame and whispered delicately, "Shhhh. I'm not going anywhere. Get some sleep."

Iruka nuzzled his head under Kakashi's chin and within five minutes of the jounin's calming caresses was fast asleep. Kakashi gazed down at Iruka who despite being asleep still had a strong hold of his uniform. He couldn't remember the last time someone had frightened him as completely as Iruka had…twice. He thought the chuunin couldn't possibly have scared him more than when he'd been dying a few days ago but having spent so much time with him and seeing how bright and shining he could be, Kakashi was even more afraid by the emotionally crippled man he had witnessed tonight. Wounds could heal but fixing a broken person was something Kakashi had no experience with. He wanted more than anything to save Iruka but how to do it was the bigger question. Exhaling slowly, he pulled the body into him further, effectively abolishing any space that had remained between them and interlocked their legs, listening to the brunette's slow, steady breathing. He ghosted his covered lips over the bronze forehead, "Don't ever scare me like that again," he breathed before closing his eyes and letting the silence of the room surround them.

Mizuki stormed through the village, rage surging through his body. How could he have lost control of Iruka so quickly? The man had practically been a shell, a mindless drone, a week ago. It had now been four days since he'd had the sweet release of making his ex scream in pain and pleasure while mercilessly fucking him and it was beginning to affect the silver-haired devil's reasoning. He craved to hear the mild mannered teacher beg him for release while cowering on the floor, feel the hot mouth around him as he ruthlessly fucked Iruka's throat, taste the coppery tang of blood from the dark, abused lips.

He roughly knocked his shoulder into a passing chuunin who turned to yell at him but stopped as soon as he felt the murderous intent pouring off of Mizuki.

'How have things gotten so royally fucked? Iruka loves me. He'll never survive without me. He needs to be loved and no one will love him now that he's so broken. No one will ever want him the way I do.'

He ducked into a back alley and slammed his fist into the wall, sending little pieces of brick and mortar flying.

'Kakashi was the cause of this. The fucking jounin couldn't keep his nose out of it. If Kakashi hadn't gotten involved, Iruka would still be worshiping me and I wouldn't have to jack off in an alley.'

Mizuki slid behind a dumpster and pulled out his dick, stroking it slowly. He pictured the last time he'd had Iruka.

_The tan body was already bleeding on the floor when he slid his pants down. Running his hand over the battered body, cock throbbing at the seductive sight of his abused boyfriend he slathered a handful of blood on himself and flipped the body so that Iruka's beautiful face was pressed against the floor. Iruka tensed when he rammed his cock into the lifeless body, but only for a second before slipping back into his numb, mindless state as his body was violated. Harsh bites riddled the bronze neck and shoulders as Mizuki slammed into him again and again, caring nothing about the blood that had begun to seep from the abused ass around him. Not wanting the moment to be over quickly he halted his thrusting and began hammering his fists into Iruka's back and shoulders rocking his hips and moving his member inside the ragged body every time Iruka would grace him with a scream of pain. Finally a bone protruded from one of the tan shoulders and Iruka wailed in pain. Mizuki began thrusting deeply and frantically at the feeble sounds coming from the man beneath him. He loved hearing Iruka cry almost as much as he loved hearing him beg. A choked sob ripped from the mocha lips and the silver haired chuunin emptied himself into the taught body. Lifting Iruka's head and slamming it into the ground he then leaned his head so that it was right beside the broken chuunin's ear._

"_You're such a fuck disgrace, but its okay. I love you anyway. Oh, you don't think I'm tired do you? No, you still have lots more to come. Despair looks so good on you, Iruka. You're at your most beautiful right now. You'll never get away. I promise you that."_

Fisting himself wildly Mizuki spilled his load all over the back of the dumpster, groaning in pleasure. His mind was a little clearer now and he tucked himself back into his pants, wiped his hand on the wall and exited the alley. What he needed was a plan. He needed the fucking jounin to be gone for a while. He could always play to Iruka's insatiable sex drive. No one would think it but the mild mannered teacher had incredible needs. They just had been slaked when meeting those needs meant fulfilling Mizuki's. Yes, it wouldn't be long before Iruka would be uptight from lack of sex. The dolphin wouldn't be seeing anyone yet and would need release and Mizuki would be there to provide it. It would mean hiding his nature as much as possible but it would be well worth the effort. 'The jounin…Kakashi…that was harder to get around. He was always around, always watching; always waiting for an opportunity to either beat the shit out of me or move deeper into Iruka's life…and heart. I'll just have to wait until team seven was out on a mission before making my move.'

There had to be another in. What was a weakness that could be exploited? It had to be something personal, something the teacher cared deeply about, something easily manipulated.

"Ikadimasu!"

An evil grin spread across his face as his eyes fell on the blond at Ichiraku's, diving into his first bowl of ramen. Perfect…

Iruka groaned lightly, he cracked a bleary eye but it wouldn't focus. Something was off…something was blocking his vision. He shifted lightly, freezing when he felt pressure on his arms, legs, and his head. Someone was in bed with him. Someone had him wrapped up in their arms. Someone who smelled amazing was gently stroking his hair. That smell. It was familiar, comforting; the musk of body odor and a hint of spice. He held his breath and willed his mind to place it.

"Iruka?" Kakashi's voice floated over his ear and the hand stopped moving, "Are you alright?" Iruka nodded still not fully comprehending why he was in the jounin's tight grip.

The arms tightened around him, "You stopped breathing." Iruka, who realized his lungs were burning, took a few long breaths, not wanting to pull himself from the warm body beside him and not even sure if he could. Their legs were so deeply entangled that he wasn't sure they would be able to unknot themselves. He wanted nothing else from life than to bury his head back into the muscular chest and go back to sleep but his body was now wide awake and Kakashi knew that.

"What time…what are you…why are you here?" Kakahsi arched a sliver eyebrow. He didn't remember what happened last night.

"Six-thirty, comforting you and because you needed it."

"What do you mean, I needed it?" Iruka's confusion was quickly shifting in to aggravation. Being around Kakashi wasn't easy for him. Sure it was exhilarating to spend time with the legendary copy nin but the more time they spent together, the harder the brunette fell for the charismatic jounin. Waking up in the warm comfort of his arms had been damn near catastrophic for the poor chuunin's heart.

"I came to see you yesterday evening. You were pretty out of it. Did Mizuki try to break down you're door?"

The memories from the previous night crashed on Iruka like a tsunami, drowning him in the choking fear he had experienced.

"Last night, I'd completely forgotten. I guess I didn't want to remember." A mildly hurt expression flitted across Kakashi's face, baffling the brunette. Slowly, the sounds of soft words and comforting warm caresses seeped to the front of his mind. The older man had stayed with him all night. He would have apologized for the comment if he hadn't been so angry at himself for having Kakashi see him in such a pathetic state…again!!

"Uh…yeah…thanks for staying," he grumbled and practically stormed from the bedroom.

"I'm having a shower. Feel free to let your self out whenever you feel like it."

He slammed the door to the bathroom making little pieces of plaster fall from the ceiling.

He wrenched opened the shower curtain, almost pulling it from the bar before stepping into the warm shower and none to gently lathering his hair.

'Fucking Kakashi. Why was it always him? Always around to watch me fall apart. Always here when I desperately need someone. Why was it always him?'

He quickly rinsed his body. Usually, he loved long showers, finding them relaxing beyond all possible meaning of the word, but today he was quite sure even the longest, hottest shower couldn't remove the dark cloud over his head. He tore down the towel bar while 'retrieving' his towel, swearing loudly as he clumsily tried to put it back up. Finally giving up, he wrapped the towel around his waist and exited the bathroom. He jumped a foot and nearly lost his towel when Kakashi stepped out of his kitchen, a mug of Iruka's favorite tea held out for him.

"What are you still doing here?" Kakashi's eye curved into a happy arc.

"You told me to let myself out whenever I felt like it. Besides, you seemed stressed, so I made you some tea." The brunette had an overwhelming urge to throw the scalding hot tea on the gracious man in front of him and scream obscenities until he was hoarse. Why did Kakashi have to be so perfect? He took a small sip of the tea and inhaled the spicy sent. It was exactly what he needed which was all the more infuriating.

"Thanks," he grumbled again before setting the cup down and heading to his room to get dressed. He allowed his towel to fall to the floor and pulled a clean uniform out of his dresser, tossing it without looking onto the bed behind him. A groan made him scramble for his towel as he whirled around. The muscular jounin was still sprawled out on the bed, where he had been when Iruka had stomped from the room, the uniform pants partially over his face. The baffled teacher stuttered incoherently.

"What…how…if you're…who…what the hell, Kakashi?"

"I'm trying to sleep, Iruka. Get dressed and come back to bed. You don't have to leave for class for another hour and a half."

"Why are you still here?" Iruka began to dress as Kakashi had flipped on his side and was facing the wall.

"I told you, I'm trying to sleep. You kept me up half the night." Iruka couldn't help but grimace at the words that were sending shots of electricity down his spine.

"Why didn't you just go home?"

"You wouldn't let go of me." Iruka sighed loudly and settled on the edge of the bed.

"Why?" Kakashi gave a grunt of incomprehension as a response.

"Why are you here? Why are you doing this? Why do you even give a damn?" Iruka whispered across the bed. Kakashi's lean body tensed visibly before relaxing.

"Because you need someone right now. I want to help. Besides, I couldn't just leave you last night. You were a mess. Now are you coming back to bed or what?"

The question had sounded as though it was being posed to a lover and the urge to crawl back into bed and Kakashi's arms was almost undeniable…but they weren't lovers. Kakashi was straight and crawling back to him would put the teacher's heart into complete infatuation…if not more. Kakashi's words sunk in and something inside the gentle brunette snapped.

"I've go a better idea. I'm going to go to the school and finish all the grading I didn't get done last night and you; you're going to GET OUT!"

Kakashi sighed as he flipped onto his back, "I can't help but feel that I've done something wrong." Iruka ran his hands through his hair in vexation.

"Nooo, of course not. Perfect Kakashi swings in to save the worthless chuunin from all harm, internal along with external."

"What?! Iruka are you being sarcastic?"

"I don't know, now get out!"

"You really sound like you could use some more sleep. Come lay down." Kakashi patted a spot on the bed very close to him and Iruka growled in rage. He pulled the silver-haired man up by his collar, dragged him to the front door before placing his foot on the slim man's tailbone and literally kicking his pale ass out the door before slamming it shut. Kakashi stared incredulously at the cracked wood panel. 'He just kicked me out! The man's more temperamental than a woman!'

To his surprise the door swung open and an exact copy of himself was thrown out by his ear.

"Don't forget about your-," slam, "tea." The pair of Kakashis stared at each other before the tea making jounin spoke, "What the hell did you say to him?"

"I have no idea but it set him off like a powder keg."

"Well, you better figure out what you did wrong and quickly cuz he was maaaaad."

The real silver-haired nin stuffed his hands in his pockets and trudged down the stairs and towards the jounin lodgings, wondering how much ass-kissing he was going to have to do to fix this...whatever this was.

A/N: I'll try to handwrite a few more chapters while I'm away and post them soon after my return. Cheers!


	5. Chapter 5

Search for strength

Search for strength

A/N: Hello all! Did you miss me? My trip was awesome but I missed my computer sorely. This chapter was written in my head weeks ago and I've been dying to post it. There is a cameo by my OC, Rei. In this story she's a spunky civilian with an affinity to nicknames. Hope you like her. I always wanted to do a song fic but found reading them boring. (The lyrics almost distracting.) So in this chapter there are some lyrics from 'Feel It' by Jakalope. It's a great tune and if you have it, start it when the game starts. I've cut down the lyrics in the story so it doesn't get dull. If you haven't heard the song, it is one of the hottest songs out there! Missed you guys and thanks to my lovely Michele for editing.

Iruka sighed and massaged his bruised ribs. It had been great to see the kids again but he was probably more bruised than he had ever been with Mizuki. The dog pile he had found himself at the bottom of when he entered the classroom had just been the start. He had received several rib-cracking hugs…no make that hundreds of rib-cracking hugs throughout the day and was eager to slip into a hot bath and settle into a solitary evening of grading papers. He glanced around the busy street, nodding to people's enthusiastic waves as his arms were loaded with groceries. He shifted the bags again to rub a particularly sore spot that Konohamaru had favored. He had actually cried out in pain when the young Sarutobi had hugged him goodbye. It was the simple fact that he loved the kids so much, and they clearly had missed him incessantly, which had kept him from screaming at the eager horde to stop touching him.

He paused at a stand to buy some tomatoes, holding one of his bags out for the vendor to place them in and haphazardly balancing his bags while trying to retrieve some money from his pocket.

"Don't worry about it, Iruka-san. They're on the house today." Iruka would have looked shocked but half the things he had bought at the market had been given to him gratis.

"No really…just a sec…" He frantically dug into his pocket, not wanting anyone to treat him any differently than they had a week before.

"I insist. Kiku swung by the stand on her way home. I can't remember the last time she looked so happy. We're all glad to have you back. Please, have a good evening." Iruka smiled softly. Kiku was a lovely girl and was well on her way to being a fabulous shinobi.

"It really should be me thanking you. She's a joy to have in class. She's incredibly bright and you should be very proud of her. I know I am." The purveyor beamed. Most pre-genin were offspring of shinobi and it was an immense honor to have a child in the academy, shinobi or civilian. Iruka grinned at the delight that emanated from the man at the compliment. Nothing made him happier than telling a parent that their children were special. It was never a lie either. His students were special.

"Now I insist. If I get one more thing for free today I'm going to feel like a crook. Please let me pay for these." The merchant looked as if he was about to protest but seeing the sincerity in the teacher's eyes, he simply nodded.

Iruka began to juggle the bags as he reached into his pocket. The man held out his hands in offering to hold one of Iruka's burdens but a moment to late as Iruka leaned a bit too far forward and items began to tumble in slow motion from the top of the bag. Iruka tried to free his hand from the confines of his pocket but knew that the items would hit the ground before he could catch them. Items that included the beautiful vine ripened tomatoes that he had stubbornly urged to pay for. A surge of chakra beside him made him jump in surprise and he watched in awe as hands moving almost too fast to follow snatched the items from the air. He gaped at Kakashi whose arms were loaded with items that Iruka had recently purchased…or more likely was given.

"Wow," he breathed, "nice catch!"

Kakashi grinned behind his mask, his visible eye curving into a happy arc. "Good timing I guess."

Iruka had begun to reach back into his pocket when Kakashi dropped the items back into the bag, forcing the chuunin to use his free appendage to steady the bags. Kakashi then handed the vendor some money, waved off his change, snatched one of the loaded brown, paper bags from Iruka's arms and headed off down the street.

Iruka sputtered in protest towards Kakashi's retreating back. He shot a small smile at Kiku's father, who was still rooted in shock from the impressive display of agility and the large amount of money he had been paid for four tomatoes, before rushing down the street after jounin.

"You really didn't have to do that," Iruka breathed when he caught up to the copy nin.

"I did something to make you mad this morning. It seemed that a friendly gesture would help matters." Iruka flushed in embarrassment remembering the ridiculous scene he had displayed earlier in the day.

"Uh, yeah. I'm sorry about kicking you out. I was just…I dunno." He sighed and stared at the ground, running a hand over his restrained hair. Kakashi was admiring the gesture when he noticed a large, fresh cut on Iruka's arm, just barely hidden by the man's shirt. He grabbed the offended arm near the elbow, whirling Iruka around to face him. His sharp eye studied the wound before rising to meet Iruka's surprised chocolate gaze. Iruka's eyes widened as he read the demands of explanation in the stormy blue-grey eye, an eye that promised merciless pain to whoever had inflicted it.

"No, it's okay. It was one of the kids. Stray kunai from practice today. I don't know how I could have missed it." Iruka sighed in frustration, "I feel all…out of sync. My timing is off, my reactions are slow and I'm not sensing things like I should. I…I might have to give up my position if this doesn't improve." Kakashi's heart wrenched at the look of complete despair on the younger man's tanned face.

"You'll be okay. You just have to get back into the swing of things."

Iruka shook his head. "I don't think you realize how bad I've gotten. I'm pretty sure most of my student's have better reaction times than I do right now."

Kakashi pondered silently for a moment before wrapping his hand around Iruka's arm. "Come on. I have something to show you." Iruka tried to protest but the Copy nin was already pulling him in a direction which was not the way to his apartment.

"Kakashi, I'm tired and very sore. I think some of the kids crushed ribs today. Can we do this some other time?"

Kakashi shook his head and stopped in the middle of training ground five and turned to the chuunin. "Fight me."

Iruka's mouth dropped open in surprise. There was no freaking way. He hardly felt in good enough shape to spar with a genin forget the most powerful jounin in Konaha.

"WHAT?! No way. Look, I'm exhausted and besides what good will you kicking my ass do for me? I'm no match for you." His eyes darkened and Kakashi heard the unspoken line as clearly as if Iruka had shouted it. 'I'm no match for anyone anymore.'

Kakashi growled and started walking toward one of the wooden posts that were along the edge of the forest.

"Iruka, I'm going to set this bag down over there. Then I'm going to pull out a kunai and attack you. So you can either run, or you can prepare to defend yourself." Iruka watched as Kakashi set the paper bag down by one of the posts and pulled a kunai from the holster on his leg.

"Kakashi, not right now. I just don't feel up to it. Maybe…" He didn't get a chance to finish however as Kakashi, true to his word, launched himself at the still unprepared brunette.

"SHIT!" Iruka dropped his bag and only just got his own knife out to block the approaching weapon that was inches from being buried in his chest.

"What the fuck, Kakashi?" Iruka leapt backwards, the skilled jounin hot on his heels. They flew around the training field, the spar looking far more like a chase or a game of tag than a match.

"Fight me, Iruka. Stop running away!" Kakashi sliced the air with the kunai, severing a small lock of Iruka's hair that had fallen from his ponytail.

"Ha, yeah, you're making that option really enticing." He turned his back and leapt away. Finally, getting sick of the chase, Kakashi released a burst of speed and was suddenly in front of Iruka who swore in shock, frenetically blocking attacks with speed far above that which he would normally have been able to achieve, his legs and arms blocking the kicks and punches as efficiently as if he had been predicting them with the sharingan. Kakashi got the drop on the chuunin and finally pinned him to the ground. He pressed his knee forward between the slim legs and pinned the tan hands on either side of his prey's head. He smirked at Iruka in contempt.

"You didn't even land a blow." He leaned his face so that he was hissing into the chuunin's ear.

"No wonder Mizuki was able to control you so easily." Kakashi's position didn't allow him to see the flash of rage that illuminated Iruka's eyes or he might have been prepared for what happened next. As he pulled his head back hoping to get some sort of reaction from the man trapped beneath him, Iruka released a strangled cry of fury and swiftly brought his forehead up to smash into the bridge of Kakashi's nose. The silver haired man yelped in surprise and released the brunette's wrists to grip his nose. In a flash Iruka had switched their positions and had trapped his opponent's arms beneath his legs as he straddled the pale, slim body, his kunai pressed to the masked throat.

Kakashi looked up at the fiery, brown eyes that were burning into his and coughed on the blood pouring from his nose that was caught under his mask. The eyes lost their intensity almost immediately and Iruka removed his weight from Kakashi's arms.

"Oh my god. I…I'm so sorry! I can't believe I just did that! I…shit, Kakashi, I'm so sorry." He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to the now chuckling jounin.

"Nice move!" Kakashi chuckled pulling down his mask and covering his face with the rag. "That's more like it." He gave one more bloody cough before wiping his hand on his vest and gently squeezing Iruka's thin, muscular thigh.

"That was more impressive than some of the ANBU I spar with. You'll be fine. You've just lost your confidence." Iruka looked in shock at the bleeding mess of a man beneath him.

"I broke your nose so you could give me back some confidence?" Iruka slid back over Kakashi's hips and to his feet, offering his had to the silver haired man who was still chuckling.

"Apparently so. Although, I didn't know you would hit me so hard. Nice head butt by the way." Iruka smiled and Kakashi shook the daze from his vision.

"Thank you. Again. For everything. I…"

"Enough," Kakashi bumped the brunette's shoulder playfully, "I'm happy to be here for you. Really." Iruka just blushed scarlet and avoided the older man's gaze. They collected the bags and resumed the short trip to Iruka's apartment. Kakashi handed Iruka the other bag at the door and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh yeah. I ran into Anko and Kurenai today and they both said they would kill someone if you didn't come out this weekend…and I'm pretty sure they meant me, so do you want to go out for drinks tomorrow?" Iruka's broad, sparkling smile made the jounin's chest tighten painfully.

"Yeah sure. It'll be good to get out again." Kakashi nodded trying to keep his appearance even, when he wanted to jump for joy and shout in victory.

"I'll swing by here to pick you up at nine." Iruka nodded breathlessly and shot the older man another smile before closing the door. A thought crossed his mind as he leaned back against the closed door.

'Did I just get a date with Kakashi?' He shook his head at the absurd notion and began unpacking the groceries.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a quarter to nine and Iruka was absentmindedly primping. He had been ready half an hour ago but needed something to distract his nervous mind. He had told himself a hundred times that this wasn't a date but he couldn't but feel very aware of the birds in his stomach…butterflies couldn't cause such pangs of panic. He checked his reflection for the thousandth time. His brown locks were loose around his shoulders and slightly tousled, that flawless-I'm so hot I don't have to try-look. The fact that he had worked on his hair for a solid twenty minutes was neither here nor there. He smoothed the invisible wrinkles from the crimson dress shirt that was unbuttoned over the snow white wifebeater. He had to smile at the irony of his clothing choice. His black leather jacket was on the back of one of his chairs and it looked amazing with his dark jeans. The white undershirt seemed to glow against his dark skin.

His stomach clenched painfully and the birds took flight as he heard a knock on the door. He glanced at the clock… eight fifty. No way. Kakashi was never early. He probably wouldn't be there for another hour. Iruka groaned at the thought of another hour of his restless pacing.

He cracked open the door and peeked out, eyes narrowed in suspicion. He had to keep his jaw from dropping in shock and arousal as he took in Kakashi leaning languidly against the railing of his floor's balcony. Kakashi looked…hot. No, that didn't do it justice. He looked smolderingly sexy. Like something from a magazine cover or one of his teenage wet dreams. The jounin's was wearing a dark blue, sleeveless shirt that matched his mask and headband that was in place of his hiatai. His legs were covered with snug fitting black pants. The contrast in colours made his pale skin glow much the same way Iruka's white tank-top did against his bronze skin and dark shirt. Kakashi's silver hair hung lower than it usually did, long spikes framing his face. He turned his head to look at the partially opened door and waved, snapping Iruka back to attention. He flashed Kakashi his white teeth before opening the door the whole way.

"Hey. I'll be right there." Iruka slinked back into the kitchen gabbing his jacket, wallet and keys. Kakashi who had moved to the door frame was now gaping at the chuunin as he shrugged on his black leather jacket and pulled the collar of the dark red shirt above the collar of the jacket. He realized that his mouth was hanging open beneath his mask just in time to snap it shut when Iruka turned around to face him. Kakashi let out a low whistle as he admired the man in front of him. The look wasn't what he had expected. Iruka didn't look delicate or feminine. He looked like a man. A dark, strong, masculine man. Even his long hair looked masculine as it wasn't precisely placed and hung carefree around his shoulders, the front pieces hitting just along the edge of his jaw.

Iruka looked over each of his shoulders before pointing to himself, his face splitting into a grin that was 50 sly, 50 embarrassed and 100 sexy. Kakashi had to mentally slap himself to keep from drooling as he stepped out of Iruka's way.

"I can't remember the last time I saw you in civies. You look good." Iruka flushed at the compliment as he stepped onto the balcony and locked his door.

"What about you? I didn't even know you owned clothes that weren't a uniform," he teased. Kakashi chuckled and glanced at his feet, bewildered by the fact that he suddenly felt intimidated by how good Iruka looked.

"Yeah, I guess I don't get dressed up all that often."

Iruka nudged him with his elbow, "And I'm worthy of the effort. I feel so special." Kakashi froze and stared at Iruka's back for a second. How could, earlier today, this same man have been so self-conscious? Confidence seemed to be radiating from every strand of disorganized hair, every inch of cinnamon skin, every subtle seductive movement he made. Kakashi actually had to close his eyes when Iruka flipped his hair as he whipped around to see what was keeping the older, silver haired nin.

"You okay? You seem a million miles away right now."

Kakashi nodded and cracked open an eye and swallowed a groan as perfect, warm, caring eyes met his gaze.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor women who are undoubtedly going to be throwing themselves at you all night." Iruka chuckled and blushed.

"Uh, thanks. Are you ready to go?" He jerked his head towards the stairs and Kakashi nodded, walking maybe a little too closely to Iruka, their arms 'inadvertently' brushing several times before Iruka blushed and met Kakashi's eyes that had not been removed from his form since they descended from the chuunin's apartment.

"So where are we going?"

"I think everyone is going to be at the Shuriken."

"Aaah, that's perfect. I don't really want to have to talk to a bunch of civilian parents tonight. I just want to have some fun." Kakashi couldn't be certain but he was pretty sure he had caught a very mischievous smile on Iruka's face when he said that.

Iruka blinked as they entered the bar. The music was already throbbing and drinks were flowing. He smiled and waved to a group of shinobi on the dance floor and headed towards a group of friends at the bar. Anko, noticing their entrance, nudged a petite brunette, drawing her attention to the approaching men. The woman who was perched on the bar squealed in delight and launched herself at the pair, her green eyes sparkling. What happened next pushed Kakashi far beyond shocked. The woman leapt into Iruka's arms, snaking her legs around his waist she firmly pressed her pink lips to the chuunin's dark mouth. Iruka wrapped his arms around her hips, easily supporting her weight as she peppered his face with light kisses.

"Oh my god! Sweetheart, I missed you soooo much!" Iruka smiled at her with a warmth Kakashi thought was reserved only for Naruto.

"It's good to see you, Rei. I've missed you too." Rei then began to half-heartedly smack one of his shoulders.

"You jerk. How could you have not told me you were in the hospital! I just found out third hand tonight when I came into work!" Iruka smiled and pulled her back into his body.

"I'm sorry. I'm fine." He gently stroked her hair as she nuzzled his jaw by his ear.

"I was so worried about you," she whispered as she wound her hand into his dark hair.

Kakashi watched the very intimate scene, jealousy pulsing though his veins. He knew it was ridiculous. He knew that Iruka favored the male sex. However, he still wanted to tear the small woman from the chuunin's arms none the less. Much to his relief, someone did it for him. A tall, muscular woman he recognized from the missions office wrapped her arms around the tiny waist and pulled Rei into a searing kiss. Rei froze in shock for a moment before winding her arms around the woman's neck and retuning the kiss with gusto. Kakashi glanced at Iruka who was grinning at the pair of hot and heavy females who finally broke the kiss for air.

"Mmm, I love it when you're all possessive and jealous like that, but Sweetheart is gay, remember?" Rei cooed to the kunochi who looked up and smiled at Iruka.

"Of course. Sorry, Iruka. I didn't recognize you with your hair down. How are you feeling?" The men notice that even though her face was no longer promising swift death, the female ninja didn't relinquish her grasp on her girlfriend.

"I'm good, Takara. Thanks. How 'bout you? Looking after Rei I trust?" Takara nodded and gave the woman in her arms a small squeeze.

"Oh yeah, my big strong ninja takes fabulous care of me. What about you, Sweetheart?" Rei's green eyes shifted to Kakashi, her face splitting into sly smile, "Who's your smexy friend?"

"Ah, sorry. This is Kakashi. Kakashi, Rei and Takara." Rei offered Kakashi her hand while Takara simply nodded, not wanting to remove her hands from Rei's waist.

"It's nice to meet you, Kakashi. Wait. Kakashi? Hatake Kakashi? The Kakashi? Wow, Sweetheart, ku-dos!" Iruka shot her a bewildered look.

"I'm impressed. You're seeing Konaha's legendary copy nin? Very nice, Sweetheart, very nice." Iruka blanched and began to stutter.

"What? No! It's not like that. We're just friends. I…he's just been helping me out since I got out of the hospital. We're not…we would never…not like that." Rei eyed the pair before coughing something that resembled the word denial.

"Ahem. Sorry I must have something in my throat. Come on. First round's on me. Then you have to work for the rest." She looked pointedly at Iruka who laughed and rolled his eyes.

"The game? Tonight? Come on, Rei, gimme a break." Rei twisted her neck to look at her lover.

"I dunno, Takara, sounds like an open admission of inadequacy to me. What's the matter, Sweetheart, scared I'm going to beat you like I always do?" Rei motioned to the bartender to bring them a round as the four of them sank into a table marked reserved.

"You don't always beat me. I haven't played in ages and am a little repressed right now. I just didn't want to traumatize you. If we play, I will win." Kakashi, beginning to feel a little left out, decided to interject.

"Isn't this a shinobi bar? No offense but what are you doing here?" Rei looked a little taken aback.

"The Shuriken is my bar. Well, it's my parents' bar but I've been running it for a year and a half now. Besides, there are so many shinobi dating civilians that we had to let spouses and significant others in or we'd loose business." She gestured to the door where a chuunin was signing in his girlfriend.

"So are you singing tonight?" Rei shot Iruka an exasperated smile.

"Gee, you really have been out of the loop. I sing on Wednesdays and Thursdays now. We had to move it to our civie day and add an extra night just for shinobi."

"Wow, good for you, Rei! To bad I was hoping to hear yo-hurgh!"

Anko had materialized from the bar and flopped on Iruka's lap demanding a minimum of three dances tonight. Kakashi glanced at Rei as she pushed a bottle of sake across the table to him.

"So…you and Iruka seem…close. How did you two meet?" Rei gave Kakashi an evaluating stare before leaning across the table so she wouldn't have to yell.

"Sweetheart and I have been friends forever. He, Misu and I were inseparable before they got accepted to the academy. We drifted apart now and again but we'll always be close. We were each others first kiss you know…and first time." Kakashi pulled back to examine her face to see if she was kidding. She shot him a knowing smile and mouthed 'jealous?' at him before leaning back towards him.

"It wasn't long after we slept together that Iruka decided he liked boys and I decided I didn't." Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle, "You turned each other gay?" Rei laughed in response.

"Yeah, I guess you could look at it that way. I don't because…well, that reflects badly on me…well, on both of us." She plastered a contentiously wistful smile on her face.

"He was pretty good for a guy. We were so young that we went all night. Not all one round. It must have been five or six. Sweetheart does have excellent recovery time. I-." Rei was cut off by the crunch of breaking glass and they both looked at the splinted sake bottle in Kakashi's hand. Kakashi gaped at the shards of glass in his hand; he hadn't even realized he'd tightened his grip. He raised his gaze to the insufferable superior look on Rei's face.

"No need to get upset. I promise I have no aims on your boyfriend." She swept the glass into her palm and dumped it onto the tray of a passing server and pushed her bottle of sake across the table.

"Iruka and I aren't together." One brown eyebrow arched and her face contorted into a smirk.

"Riiiiight. Hey, Sweetheart, your…FRIEND…needs a drink. Are we doing this or not?"

Anko twisted and bounced in Iruka's lap.

"Oooooh, are you playing the game?!"

"I guess that's up to him. He's getting old and a little rusty so I don't think he's up to it."

Iruka stood up abruptly, almost tossing Anko to the floor.

"I'm going to make you eat those words!" Rei laughed and slid gracefully to her feet.

"Okay then. I'll get the jury, you pick the song." Kakashi watched Rei gather a group from the bar as Iruka glided to the jukebox. His curiosity peaked; he leaned across the table towards Takara.

"What are they talking about? What's the game?" She didn't have time to answer him as Genma, Raidou, Kurenai and Asuma joined the table. Rei returned to the table with a very large bottle of sake and several shot glasses. She poured herself a drink before addressing the group.

"Now, I know Iruka hasn't been out for a while and we're all excited to have him back but let's try to keep this UNBIASED! Sure he looks unbearably hot tonight but you all remember the rules. Keep it fair, his bar tabs are always huge!" The group chuckled and she tossed back her drink. Slamming the cup on the table she kissed her girlfriend and shot Kakashi a mischievous smile.

"Enjoy the show." She had said it to the table but Kakashi got an overwhelming feeling it had been just for him.

Iruka dashed back from the dance floor and removed his jacket and dress shirt revealing his bronze, powerful arms.

"I was thinking a little Jakalope would suffice." Rei's eyes widened as she too slipped off her jacket and pulled down her skirt so it hit just above her knees.

"My my, you are feeling adventurous tonight aren't you. Well, you don't faze me. I'm going to win." He shrugged and tapped his foot impatiently as she adjusted her boots.

"Are we doing this or are you scared." She glared up at him.

"Go start the music and prepare to be crushed." Iruka took off across the dance floor and made his selection. Kakashi looked at Asuma and Kurenai whose eyes were glued to the pair of brunettes stalking across the dance floor towards each other in time with the slow, sultry music that had begun.

"What are they-?"

"Shhhhhh!" the table chorused. Takara leaned towards Kakashi and whispered, "You heard the woman. Enjoy the show."

Everyone's attention was now firmly on the erotic display on the dance floor, the moves already looking more like dry sex than dancing.

_Is that you doing that to me  
With your stare  
I feel the temperature start to rise  
And I  
Really take it from there_

Rei slid seductively down Iruka's body and back up before Iruka pulled her tightly into him, their feet and hips moving and grinding in perfect synchronization.

"Oooh, did Rei just flinch?" Genma pondered. Anko snorted.

"Pshh, you're dreaming. My girl's gonna school the teacher."

"I dunno. Iruka's got game tonight. I'll put twenty down on Iruka."

"You're on. Now shut up and watch."_  
I start to press my skin to you  
I'm craving it  
I'm feeling you  
Will you relieve me fast  
Feast your eyes on my display  
Take control  
Fall over me  
Cover me in ecstasy  
_Rei hooked one of her legs around Iruka's hips and he dragged her a couple of feet backwards, her other lean leg trailing behind. He then flipped her over, leaning her body into a deep dip and running his hand centimeters above the length of her torso.

"Okay, she definitely flinched that time. Score one for the pretty boy." Anko glared at Raidou in response.

"What! Don't glare. I calls them likes I sees them." The music picked up and so did the dancing. Iruka wrapped his muscular arms around Rei from behind and slowly slid them up her ribcage._  
I can feel it  
When I taste  
Like the wind  
I breathe  
Crawling inside of me baby  
Oh oh oh  
_Rei turned the tables and went on the aggressive, moving her body in a wave against his._  
Now's the time for you to let go of  
All your inhibitions  
We can do this one more time  
With a little  
Tease and conversation  
_Iruka dropped her into a dip and she stretched her neck and nibbled on his ear. He immediately threw her out of the dip and shook his head a little rattled._  
Crawl over you  
I'll dominate  
Your destiny  
I'll be your faith  
I will be your fantasy  
_Rei dropped to her knees and slowly stood up, running a hand along the inside of each of his thighs._  
Let me ride to heaven  
Let me feel the swelling_

"Oh my god! Did she just grab is crotch!"

"Yes she did, and he winced. Score one for Rei."

"No," Kurenai interjected, "I'd have to say score two. One for the wince, one for going the extra mile to win." The 'jury' nodded in agreement._  
Oh let me concentrate  
_Rei then placed a hand on both of Iruka's butt cheeks and gave a very visible squeeze.

Asuma shook his head, "She's killing him. He'll have to pull out the big guns if he wants to stand a chance."

Kakashi watched dumbfounded as his usually reserved and polite teacher performed an almost X-rated dance in a room full of people.

"Do they do this ofte-?"

"Shhhhh!" the table chorused and he fell back into his lecherous stupor, wondering if Iruka would dance with a man…well, him the same way._  
I can feel it  
When I taste  
Like the wind  
I breathe  
Crawling inside of me oh baby  
Oh oh oh_  
Iruka, feeling he had to do something drastic to come out on top, locked his hand in the back of Rei's dark hair and pulled her into a deep dip, a look of complete dominance on his face he ran his tongue up her throat before sticking it in her mouth which was hanging open in shock. Rei began to slap his shoulders and when he released her she squealed and rushed off the dance floor, straddling her girlfriend's lap and burying her head in the kunochi's neck.

"He licked me!! Eeeeeewwww!!" Iruka strutted back to the table and flopped lazily into his seat, throwing one of his legs over the arm of the chair.

"I believe Kakashi and I will be drinking the house's best sake tonight!" Rei pull her head from Takara's body and glared at her old friend.

"That's not fair! He cheated! There's no kissing on the mouth in the game!" The table nodded in agreement. Iruka smiled slyly.

"I didn't kiss you, I licked your tonsils. There's a big difference. Jury votes, do you think that was a kiss? Votes for yes," Anko and Raidou raised their hands.

"Votes for no," Genma, Kurenai, Asuma and Takara raised their hands. Rei looked at her lover, scandalized.

"Traitor!" She glared at Iruka who ran his tongue over his teeth making the woman squeak and burry her face back into the crook of Takara's neck. Everyone at the table laughed except Kakashi who was staring at the cinnamon chuunin, who seemed to be oozing sex from every pore, in shock.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED? WHAT WAS THAT?" Iruka grinned.

"That was the game. Rei and I dance and see which one of us will get creeped out first. It's getting harder and harder though because we're so comfortable with each other. The loser," Iruka looked pointedly at Rei, "buys the winner's drinks for the night." Kakashi just stared for a second before shaking his head and pouring himself a drink.

"Who are you and what have you done with Iruka?" The chuunin leaned his head so he was whispering seductively in Kakashi's ear.

"Even the boring, prudish sensei needs to cut loose from time to time." Kakashi was, for what seemed like the hundredth time since seeing Iruka at his apartment, glad to be wearing his mask to hide the way his mouth had fallen open in shock; Iruka's breath on his cheek wreaking havoc with his libido.

"Rei, I believe we need some drinks." Rei stuck her tongue out at Iruka.

"So what, you want to make out now?" She hopped up and scurried off to the bar while Iruka leaned back even more lazily in his chair, his expression indolent and sultry. Kakashi tried to get the image of the come hither gaze Iruka was sporting during the game out of his mind and focus on the current idle conversation. Rei placed a bottle of sake in front of both Iruka and Kakashi.

"It's jumpin' in here tonight. I gotta go help at the bar. Have fun and, Sweetheart, I want a dance later where we don't molest each other." The rest of the table booed but Iruka smiled and nodded.

Hours and several bottles of sake later, Iruka had made it though the ridiculously long line of women who had asked him to dance and collapsed at the table beside Kakashi. He was completely sloshed at this point as almost every person he'd danced with had bought him a drink. He sloppily threw his arm around the jounin's shoulder.

"I didn't know you were such a wallflower. Don't you like to dance?" Kakashi grimaced as he thought about his lack of coordination on the dance floor.

"Truth be told I'm not very good at it." Iruka chuckled and pulled their heads closer together.

"You're so smooth on the battle field, how can you not dance? It's the same thing, just no weapons." Kakashi tried not to let his proximity to the half naked man throw off his impassive expression. (Iruka had removed his shirt at some point during the evening whilst dancing.)

"I've been told I'm pretty good at it." Kakashi ignored the possible double entendras in everything that was now coming out of Iruka's sweet, dark lips.

"You are good at it," he breathed in response.

"I could give you a private lesson if you wanted. You know, one on one." The older man's chest tightened painfully.

"That…could be fun…I suppose." Iruka was now humming in delight and the sounds reverberating off the jounin's jaw were making Kakashi's decision not to move forward with Iruka tonight seem impossible to stick too.

"Mmmm, I should go home soon. I'm really drunk." Iruka continued to hiss into the silver hair.

"I'll be back in a minute. Then, would you take me home?" The chuunin slipped forward sloppily and Kakashi wasn't sure if it was intentional or not but the dark lips were now pressed firmly to his earlobe. Iruka giggled in pleasure and hummed teasingly.

"Mmph, yes, I'll take you home! Just go…do what you have to do." The bronze nose slid along the masked jaw as Iruka pulled back and stood up. Kakashi dropped his head back and moaned, wiping beads of sweat from his forehead, unsure if it was from the unbearable temperature in the crowded bar or the way Iruka's mouth had touched him. Sighing, he watched the brunette stumble towards the bathrooms. He chuckled as Iruka almost fell and Rei leapt over the bar to guide him to the hallway that contained the restrooms. Iruka was hot right now, despite being ridiculously drunk. So hot in fact, that Kakashi had to steel his resolve not to molest the beautiful chuunin when taking him home. He watched Iruka disappear around the corner and smiled at the way he ran his hands along the hall to steady himself. The stormy grey eye widened and he leapt to his feet as a silver haired man slid down the hall behind the brunette.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka opened the door to the bathroom and slowly entered the bright room. Bracing his hands along the wall until he came around the corner, he stepped in front of the sinks. He glanced briefly at his reflection before the room tilted and he lost his balance and collapsed against the wall. He chuckle at himself and tried to steady himself. He began to fall again when strong hands wrapped around him. He pushed back into the grasp, his head lolling from side to side.

"You are wrecked, aren't you?" a voice whispered in his ear.

"Mmmm" was his only response. The hands pulled his back into the mysterious body and began sliding over the naked skin, pausing to tweak the dark nipples or tilt the bronze neck to the side so the stranger's mouth had more room to work on it. Iruka moaned in ecstasy and he threw his head back over the other's shoulder, thrusting his hips into the erection that was grinding into his ass. The man then pushed him forward onto the counter with the sinks and began fumbling with the button on Iruka's jeans. Leaning his forearms onto the counter the brunette thrust his hips into the man's hand, gasping at the pressure it created on his now straining erection.

"God, I've missed you. It's been so long since you moaned for me, Baby." Iruka's head snapped up and he saw Mizuki smirking lecherously at him in the reflection of the mirror. He immediately began to struggle, though the un-intoxicated chuunin had an obvious advantage.

"Mmmm, it's been a while since you fought for me too!" Mizuki hissed in his ear, never relenting his molestation of Iruka's body.

"God, you're so hot. I forgot how hot you could be." A pale hand slid down the front of the dark jeans making Iruka cry out in surprise and pleasure causing him to double his efforts to get away.

"Why won't you submit, Baby? I know you want this. I can feel how much you want this." Mizuki ran his pale hand along the bulge in the front of Iruka's pants.

"I know you want me. You know how I can make you feel." Iruka panted at the hot breath in his ear and leaned back into Mizuki's body…for about three seconds. Mizuki thinking he had won dropped his guard and was unprepared for the elbow that flew into his stomach. He staggered backwards. Iruka whirled around, bracing his hands on the counter behind him for support.

"You're right, Mizu. I do know how you can make me feel." He glared at his former lover before turning his back and cranking the faucets open.

"Leave me alone."

Kakashi pressed his back to the wall and listened to Mizuki hissing in Iruka's ear and the object of his desire moaning at his abuser's touches. He wanted to scream, he wanted to vomit, but most of all he wanted to break the abusive chuunin's face. His eyes widened and a smile formed on his lips as he heard Mizuki's grunt of pain and he watched in the mirror as the other silver haired man stumbled backwards and Iruka spoke with a clarity that he thought impossible of the incredibly intoxicated brunette. Seconds later, Mizuki was stalking around the corner; shoulder's hunched and very irritated. He stiffened as he reached for the door and saw Kakashi leaning against the wall.

"What?" he sneered. "Protecting poor little Iruka?"

Kakashi's eye narrowed and never left the chuunin. "He doesn't need me to protect him from the likes of you."

Mizuki fumed and stormed from the washroom. Kakashi moved around the corner and watched as Iruka was practically giving himself a sponge bath at the sink, clearly trying to scrub Mizuki off his skin, which was becoming angry and red in certain spots. The jounin moved forward to stop Iruka from doing any real damage to himself. He placed a hand on one of the heavily scrubbed shoulders and was surprised when the younger man's knees buckled at the tiny amount of weight shift. He caught the falling body under the arms and pushed it against the wall. Iruka's head lolled against the wall and he smiled slowly at Kakashi.

"My hero," slid over the dark lips and the copy nin couldn't help but admire how beautiful Iruka looked at this moment, smiling with such sweet gratitude, smiling just for Kakashi.

" 'Ruka, can you move your feet?" Iruka smiled again before pulling Kakashi a little closer and whispering, "Are you asking me to dance?"

"Oookay. Time to go home." Iruka buried his face into Kakashi's neck and mumbled something the jounin couldn't make out, but the lips moving on his sensitive pulse point made him shiver. Pulling Iruka's arm over his shoulder he guided the chuunin from the washroom and towards the entrance. Rei waved to them on the way out and Kakashi nodded in response. Iruka's feet seemed to have had enough and decided that they would do no more work. Kakashi scooped the man up in front of him and began slowly trudging towards Iruka's apartment. His pace quickened as Iruka began nuzzling his neck. Trying to swallow the grunts of desire threatening to tear from his throat, he leapt to the rooftops and took off at a near breakneck speed. He paused on a rooftop to wrap the bare, tan shoulders in their leather jacket when Iruka gave a hearty shiver and snuggled closer to his body. Once the jacket was in place, Iruka tightened his arms around Kakashi's neck, swaying dangerously on his feet.

"Thanks," he whispered softly into the covered throat and turned his face up to gaze at his crush. Kakashi swallowed hard at the look of appreciation and lust in the half lidded brown eyes. Unable to stand the seductive expression he scooped Iruka back into his arms and continued. He tried to set Iruka down to open the door but the younger man's knees buckled immediately. He pressed the smaller man against the wall of the apartment, pinning him there with his legs, freeing his hands to search for Iruka's keys. He groaned in sexual frustration as the brunette pulled himself back into the warmth of the jounin's body, winding his hand into the silver hair on the back of Kakashi's neck and pressing his crotch against the thigh that was supporting him.

"Mmmm," Iruka moaned in delight, "are you coming in?" Kakashi swallowed thickly and smiled in triumph as one of the keys slid easily into the lock.

"Come on," he said as he wrapped his arm around Iruka to pick him up again. Much to his delight and the same time dismay, Iruka snaked his legs around Kakashi's waist and began panting in the older man's ear.

"Shit!" Kakashi groaned and moved immediately into the bedroom to deposit the chuunin and dash home for a long, ice cold shower. When he dropped Iruka on the bed however, he found his shirt in Iruka's very strong hands and was pulled down with him.

"Mmmm," Iruka moaned and bucked his hips under the silver haired man's weight. Kakashi frantically tried to get up; sure he couldn't take much of that before ravaging the teacher senseless. Iruka allowed him to get on all fours before gripping the front of the blue shirt and purring in Kakashi's ear.

"You don't have to go. You could stay. I want you to stay." The older man exhaled slowly, trying to steady his voice.

"I have to go. Get some sleep." Iruka whined and began gently sucking on the pale earlobe.

"You might like it you know. I've been with straight guys before. They both said I was the best lay of their lives. Hotter, tighter and more agile than any woman they'd been with. It doesn't mean anything. It's just sex." A moan escaped the covered lips as Iruka palmed Kakashi's straining erection threw his pants.

"I could help you with this. I want to help you with this. Please, let me make you feel good." The seductive voice and the contact with the dark, muscular body was torture for Kakashi, the words tumbling from the younger man's mouth were mind blowing and if the situation had been any different Kakashi would have ravaged the body right then and there…but they weren't. They weren't different and there was no way that what could happen tonight would be healthy for either of them. Iruka was still so vulnerable and Kakashi was actually feeling something he hadn't in a long time for the addictive teacher.

"I have to go. Go to sleep and I'll see you in the morning." Iruka whimpered and ran his tongue over the ear again.

"But in the morning I'll just be boring, uptight Iruka again." Kakashi gently caressed Iruka's brow and whispered into the chocolate locks, "That's who I want." He pushed himself off the bed and quickly exited the apartment, releasing a shaky exhale as he leaned over the railing on the balcony. There was no way that a cold shower alone could deal with this. Trying to calm his racing heart, he headed off down the street, pausing only to lift a large rain barrel above him and dump the contents onto his head. Shaking his hair out he wondered how Iruka would react in the morning. All he could do was hope that the skittish teacher didn't pull away.

Kakashi: Are you trying to kill me? Cuz that's what you're doing. You're killing one of your leading men.

Me: I'm sorry perv, but you just couldn't be a good guy and sleep with him.

Kakashi: I hate you! He was such a sexy drunk. And the hair, and the purring…and what he said!! Did you hear what he said?

Me: All good points but you couldn't do it this chapter.

Kakashi: A chapter coming up soon?

Me: Believe it!

A/N: Sorry this took longer to post than I expected. I'm already writing the next chapter. Which is going to be huge…in more ways than one. Hope you liked it. Please review. Expect updates soon as I have to finish this story and get back to my big one before my readers kill me.

Cheers


	6. Chapter 6

Search for Strength

Search for Strength

A/N: Okay. Long chapter gets a long author's note. Okay this chapter is, as previously stated very, very, very long. Yes, you are reading my sixty page master piece. It's over 17,000 words which is why it took so long. God, I hope the writing is decent or my poor bleeding fingers and broken wrists won't be worth it. PLEASE REVIEW! I'm thinking of taking a break from this story and writing one of my others that I've been neglecting horribly. However…if I get an outpouring of reviews telling me that an angry mob will hunt me down if I don't keep going then I will. Also, I think I forgot to warn and disclaim last chapter. Hope I didn't scar anyone. This chapter was edited by the oh so talented michelerene, who fit me into her busy writing schedule. Thank you!! There are a bunch of song lyrics in here. I've been reading an author who has perfected the art of songfics so I thought I'd give it a try. If I didn't succeed, don't be afraid to tell me. The songs are Trip by Hedley, Why Can't I by Liz Phair and Crash by the Dave Mathew's Band. Oh and Leave the Pieces by the Wreckers. Oh and just a reminder, the timeline is off. I love the third but Tsunade is more fun to write. Okay, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto characters I just love to torture them.

Warning: EVERYTHING!! Okay that was a little over the top but there is Yaoi sex, language…lots of language…uhhhh. Well that might be it. If I forgot something I'm sorry.

Chocolate eyes fluttered open and squeezed close again. Iruka groaned in discomfort as his stomach churned and head throbbed. The game and several free bottles of sake surfaced in his memory. He groaned again and buried his head beneath one of his pillows. His hangover was so impressive he could actually hear his head throbbing. No…wait…that was someone at his door. He unwillingly pushed himself from bed, still in his pants from the previous night. His shirts, for some reason, were nowhere to be found.

Kakashi almost laughed out loud as he heard disgruntled sounds from the other side of the door. The wood panel opened to reveal Iruka, still half naked and looking incredibly disheveled, his dehydrated body covered in crisscrossing lines from the sheets he'd passed out on. How was it possible that the brunette still looked so sexy when he felt like crap?

Iruka mumbled something he didn't catch and sat down at the kitchen table, leaving Kakashi in the open door way. Sliding the door closed behind him, Kakashi set the paper cup of coffee down in front of the younger man, smirking at his obviously excruciating hang over.

"Afternoon, Sunshine! How you feeling?" Iruka dropped his head to the cool surface of the table.

"I'm never playing the game again!" Kakashi chuckled at the empty statement, both knowing and hoping that the chuunin was lying.

"Here." He placed a bottle of water in Iruka's hand and sat down beside him. Iruka cracked open the bottle and drank half of it in one go.

"Oh god. I'll leave you everything I have in my will if you cut off my head!" Iruka clutched his stomach which was churning powerfully with all the water he'd just ingested. He groaned loudly, making his temples pound. Kakashi laughed.

"You'll be okay. Did you at least have fun?"

"Yeah. I think so. Urgh! I don't know if it was worth it though." He glanced at Kakashi who had turned stoic and unease tightened his already suffering stomach.

"What?"

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened last night." Iruka dropped his head to the table and moaned.

"Ooooh! What did I do? Did I strip again? Look, I'm sorry, but for some reason I have a hard time keeping my clothes on when I'm that drunk." Kakashi gritted his teeth as he thought about the way Iruka and touched him last night. The broad, muscular body arching toward him, begging to be fucked into the next century.

He didn't remember. He didn't remember any of it. He didn't remember Mizuki all over him; the way he had tried and very nearly succeeded in seducing Kakashi…he didn't remember what Kakashi had said in response.

Forcing a smile onto his face, he pulled a neatly folded white tank top and red dress shirt from a bag and handed them to the hung over teacher. Iruka tried to pull the tank top over his head but when his stomach lurched he balled them both up and stuck them under the side of his head.

"Well, you lost these at some point while dancing, but other than that I'm pretty sure you didn't remove any other clothes." Iruka nodded and smiled weakly.

"Thank the gods. Last time I did that I woke up with women's numbers written all over me…in permanent marker!" A pale hand tucked a stand of chocolate locks behind the owner's ear.

"I shouldn't have woken you up. I'll let you go back to sleep." The jounin stood to leave when a hand grasped his wrist.

"Wait! What did you want to talk about?" Kakashi stared down at the teacher whose eyes were shinning with curiosity and concern. He wanted nothing more than to press his mouth to the dark, full lips and mark the man as his own. He wanted to pour his heart out to the object of his affections and tell him everything that happened and that the only reason he didn't wake up with a sore ass this morning was that Kakashi wanted more from him than just sex. He swallowed thickly…

"Nothing. Mizuki was after you last night, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Iruka stiffened, clearly having no memory of this.

"What happened?" he asked timidly.

"Not much. You put him in his place." Iruka smiled at the idea that Kakashi didn't have to save him again.

"I can only assume I got home safely because of you. Thanks."

Kakashi smirked. "How do you know Rei didn't help you home?"

Iruka barked out a laugh and then gripped his head.

"She would have found the women another, even more permanent marker!" Kakashi laughed and gently gripped the chuunin's lean shoulder.

"Go back to bed. I'm sorry I woke you." Iruka reached for his coffee.

"No, I should get up. You did say it was afternoon didn't you?"

"Uh, yeah, it's about one thirty." Iruka took a tentative sip of the hot drink, grimaced and stood on shaky legs.

"Maybe bed isn't such a bad idea."

"Are you okay?" Iruka nodded as he leaned against the doorframe of his bedroom.

"So when am I teaching you to dance?" Kakashi growled in frustration.

"All the things you don't remember about last night and you had to remember that?" His aggravation made Iruka chuckle which in turn made him grab his head.

"I could ask Rei if we could use the bar. She's there most of the time. I think she'd live there if it wasn't some kind of health code violation."

"Whatever."

"Don't think you're getting out of this. If you hadn't noticed, women love a man who can dance." Kakashi didn't respond and Iruka took that as license to set up something more definite.

"I'll talk to Rei today and see if we can get in Tuesday evening before the bar opens." Kakashi sighed in exasperation for show, secretly excited to see the teacher dance again. The prospect of having the ripped, bronze body pressed up against his chest was making his pulse race.

"Fine! Tuesday." The silver haired man conceded.

"I'll see you later." Iruka said smiling.

Kakashi nodded and exited the residence his chest taut in both anticipation and remorse. He didn't remember. The simple admission the previous night had been a real stretch for the jounin. He now felt like he was again at square one with the teacher. Square one for him but Iruka had somehow slid past his impenetrable barriers and deep into the silver haired man's heart. No one had done that since…him. He leapt off the balcony and landed softly on the ground heading in the direction of the memorial stone. He needed direction. He would find it there; among the names of his loved ones…people he'd loved and lost.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello Naruto!" The blonde twisted in his seat at the ramen counter and gazed at the friendly, silver haired man.

"Mizuki-sensei! How's it going?"

"Pretty good. Do you mind if I join you?" Naruto nodded and gestured to the seat beside him.

"So how's your training going? Ah, miso ramen please." He settled down in the seat and ordered a bowl of food.

"It's good. It's been off lately though. Sasuke-teme's been acting weird. His moves seem all off and he's been taking it easy on me. He actually pulled that damn cat with the bow off me when it was clawing me to pieces on Friday." Mizuki chuckled.

"Sometimes you can get very protective of your friends." Naruto scowled.

"I didn't think we were friends. We try to kill each other at least a dozen times a week!"

"Sounds to me like you might be more than friends." Naruto cocked his head in confusion.

"Wouldn't that make us less than friends?" Mizuki smirked.

"Not always, my young, genin friend."

"What about you? How are things?" Mizuki plastered a stoic expression on his face before smiling weakly.

"Things are…good. They're fine. I'm just…bah. Never mind. It's nothing." He knew he had said enough to pique Naruto's interest.

"What is it? Can I help?"

"No! Well…"

The blonde began to bounce in his seat. "Please tell me! I'll buy your ramen for you! If I can help, I want to."

"You don't have to buy my ramen for me. I just don't know if he'd want me to talk to you about it." Naruto had a very contemplative look on his face and Mizuki could almost see the wheels turning in his head.

"Are you worried about Iruka-sensei?" 'And the last horse crosses the finish line!'

"Well…yeah. He hasn't said anything to you, has he?" Naruto shook his head.

"No. No, of course not. I'm just so worried about him. Who could possibly want to hurt anyone so wonderful?" Naruto looked in awe at the teacher. He'd never really spent much time with Mizuki-sensei and was beginning to like him more and more with each passing second.

"I know! But it's okay. Kakashi-sensei's been looking after him." Naruto's brows furrowed as Mizuki scowled in response.

"I know. I just don't understand. Iruka and I have been friends for years. We're much closer than he and Kakashi are. Why won't he talk to me? And I don't think that Kak-no. Never mind."

"No! What were you going to say?"

"I just…I shouldn't say anything. He's you're sensei. It would be wrong of me to say anything. This is just grown up stuff."

The blonde puffed out his tanned cheeks. "I'm not a kid you know. I'm worried about Iruka-sensei too, so if Kakashi-sensei is doing something wrong, I want to know!" Mizuki feigned a difficult inner battle. "Okay. Well first of all I don't trust him. Sure, I trust him to watch out for me in a battle or on a mission but with my best friend's heart…no way! He's a scoundrel. He reads porn and sleeps around. I just don't want to see Iruka hurt. In any way!" Naruto dropped his chin. He's always thought of Kakashi-sensei as a good man. Unorthodox and a little crazy, but deep down, someone he could trust with anything. Now he was having serious doubts about letting Kakashi look after the most important person in his life.

"Naruto…you don't happen to remember if you saw Kakashi-sensei the night Iruka was attacked, do you?" Azure eyes flew open in shock.

"What! No! You don't mean…"

"No, I don't know what I'm saying. Forget it." Naruto saw the look of unease on the chuunin's face but refused to believe it. Kakashi-sensei would never do that. Never…no…not possible…not ever. His own thoughts became less and less convincing.

"I gotta go. Thanks for listening, kid." Mizuki left the horrified child by himself. Even if the blonde hadn't believed him, he'd sowed the seeds of distrust. He knew how much Iruka loved the boy and if Naruto began to pull away from Kakashi, Iruka would follow suit. He smirked to himself as he sauntered down the street, thinking that he had really missed his calling when he became a shinobi. After that performance, he was sure he should have been an actor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monday flew by and before Kakashi knew it he was heading to the Shuriken as the sun set over Konaha. He was nervous. He never let it show, his hands deep in his pockets, a lazy expression on his face, but he was nervous. He couldn't dance. No rhythm. He was coordinated when it came to fighting but somehow when you added music to the mix he just looked goofy. He pushed the door open and found only Rei sprawled out on the bar on her stomach like it was a couch; her bare feet up in the air. She had her head buried in a magazine and didn't seem to notice when he entered. His eyes swept the empty room and he thought about leaving.

"Don't even think about it." He looked up at the woman, surprised.

"What?" She set down the magazine and glared at the jounin.

"Sweetheart just went to get some food. He'll be right back so don't even think about making a break for it." Running a hand through his silver hair, a growl of unease slipped from the pale, covered lips. Rei smirked and went back to reading.

"Come on. You can't be that bad." Kakashi was about to respond when the door opened to reveal Iruka's bright smile. He blushed when he saw the jounin and hurriedly dropped the containers of food on the bar.

"Hi," came the breathy whisper from Iruka's lips. The pair just stared at each other for a minute. Rei looked up from her magazine. She had told Iruka that she was waiting for an important phone call but the truth was she wanted to see them interact. She was certain that something was either happening or about to happen and she wanted to help facilitate in any way possible. She also wanted to confirm her suspicions so she could tease her best friend relentlessly. Kakashi too. She wasn't sure why, but she loved getting under the older nin's skin.

Rei smirked at the obvious chemistry flying between the pair. She debated about letting it continue but her stomach growled and she thought they'd have plenty of time to eye each other on the dance floor.

"So what kind of bribe did you bring me?" Both of them, snapping out of their daze, looked at Rei. Well, Iruka looked. Kakashi glared. Iruka cracked open one of the containers and fed a piece of sushi to the petite woman, who moaned in delight as she tasted her favorite maki. She pulled herself down the bar with her hands, kissed Iruka on the corner of his mouth and grabbed the container from his hands along with a pair of chopsticks. She smirked up at Kakashi who was still glaring at her. She slipped another piece into her mouth, eye lids fluttering at the taste. She then pulled Iruka back to her and kissed the corner of his mouth again, a little longer this time. Her eyes flicked to Kakashi and she saw his knuckles go white on the bar. Releasing her friend, who began to open some of the other containers, completely unfazed by being kissed by a woman, she commenced a staring contest with the single, visible, stormy grey eye.

"Mmm, Sweetheart, my favorite. Thank you." The grey eye narrowed but didn't move. She was quite sure that he was trying to burn a hole in her head with his gaze. She shuddered when she thought that the legendary ninja probably could. She took another piece of the salmon sushi and watched the blush spread over Iruka's tanned cheeks as he handed Kakashi a container and their fingers brushed. Kakashi, she noticed, did not tear his eyes away from the chuunin for almost half a minute before glancing at the dish Iruka had handed him.

"Did you know that I love eggplant?" The tan cheeks flushed deeper and Iruka mumbled that he may have heard that at one point. Rei grinned like a maniac but neither man noticed. They were obviously crazy about each other…too bad neither thick skulled male knew how the other felt. That's why she preferred women. Well, that and breasts.

The delicious meal finished the two men headed to the dance floor. Iruka put on some standard bar music and turned to face Kakashi, who was wondering if he would ever have a chance with the brunette after he saw the horribly jerky moves he would undoubtedly perform.

"Okay. We'll start off small. Just move you're feet from side to side." Kakashi already felt ridiculous but the warm encouraging smile Iruka was sending him made him relax. After a couple of songs, Kakashi was starting to loosen up and was far more comfortable with the simple steps the seemingly flawless chuunin was showing him.

"That's good! Much better. Now all you have to do is move you're hips a bit and not keep your arms at your sides like a zombie. Watch me." Iruka began to subtly swing his hips, his arms rising in front of him, crossing and uncrossing. What caught the jounin's attention the most was the look that slid onto the tan face. It was peaceful yet sexual; like the music was flowing through every cell in the smaller frame. Iruka closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. The groan that escaped the covered throat was thankfully muffled by the music.

Iruka opened his eyes and gestured for his student to try. Kakashi gave a few jerky, very geeky movements before a loud snort drew both of their attentions to the bar where Rei had buried her head in her arms in an attempt to stifle her laughter.

"Does she have to be here?" Iruka knew that Rei wouldn't leave but thought he'd ask for Kakashi's sake.

"Hey Rei, would you mind-?"

"Yes."

"Ah, thanks. We won't be much longer."

"I meant yes, I would mind." Kakashi glared at her. He could see how she would be a fun friend but he found himself disliking her. It could be her insufferable knowing smile, or maybe the way she seemed to delight in kissing Iruka which made him question her sexuality. But mostly, he knew he couldn't concentrate with her laughing at him. No one laughed at him and got to live to tell about it. Well, mostly no one ever dared laugh at him…period. Iruka grabbing his wrists made him snap back to attention.

"Just ignore her. You're doing great." Iruka cut the distance between them in half and slid his hands onto the older man's hips, guiding them to swing in time with the music.

Iruka's heart raced. It was a silly, guilty pleasure, but even this small amount of contact with Kakashi made his cheeks flush in delight. He could feel the muscular abs contract and relax under his hand making his imagination run wild with dirty images and fantasies. Images of those washboard abs uncovered and dripping with sweat as they hover inches above his body. He shook his head trying to focus on the task at hand but his mind kept sliding into the gutter. He inched a little closer and inhaled deeply. The older man's smell was intoxicating. He glanced up at the jounin's face to find that he was being watched intently. Blushing furiously, Iruka pulled back just as their play-list on the jukebox ended. Chuckling nervously, he ran his hand through his hair.

"Well, I could use a glass of water, how bout you?" Kakashi didn't answer, studying the flushed face in fascination. Was Iruka blushing because of him? It was so hard to tell. The brunette seemed to blush all the time but Kakashi had never really seen him interact that much with other people. Did the little chuunin have feelings for him? Was it just attraction, or was it more; something deeper than lust? He watched with new eyes as Iruka began to fidget under his gaze.

"Kakashi?" Still he didn't reply. He watched the tan cheeks flush deeper and glittering, white teeth press nervously into the full, bottom lip.

"Kaka-?"

"Yeah, I could use a drink." They sauntered back to the bar where Rei again seemed to be heavily engrossed in her article.

"Hey, can we get a drink?" Rei nodded and pointed to the fridge at the end of the bar. Iruka skipped off towards the fridge and Rei glanced evilly up at Kakashi.

"So…you looked like you just had a 'eureka moment' out there."

"A what?" Rei rolled her eyes, glancing over her shoulder to watch Iruka's progress.

"A 'eureka moment'. A moment of clarity. An epiphany, if you will." Kakashi didn't respond. He was watching Iruka bend over and shuffle the contents of the fridge.

"He doesn't know. He has no idea, and he won't unless you grab him and kiss him till his pretty, little, chocolate head pops off. Sweetheart is too modest to think that his hero could possibly want him." The visible grey eye widened.

"Hero?" Rei laughed heartily.

"He's had a thing for you since we were kids. You didn't know? Kami! You two are hilarious! How can two smart men be so un-fucking-believably thick?" A short whistle drew the silver haired nin's attention down the bar where Iruka was holding up a bottle of water and a beer. Kakashi pointed to the water and watched as Iruka bent over again to replace the beer.

"So my advice to you…Hey!" she smacked his arm to get him to focus, "Pay attention! I'm trying to help you out here. My advice to you is to grab him and kiss him till his pretty, little, chocolate head pops off!"

"I don't know if that's a good idea. He's just out of a really bad relationship and I don't want to take advantage of…"

"WHAT?! A relationship? With who? Why was it bad? What happened?" Kakashi looked at her in shock. The pair were so close that it never occurred to him that Iruka wouldn't have told her about Mizuki.

"I…you don't…he didn't tell you?" She shook her head in response. "Fuck! Look I promised him I wouldn't say anything." Green eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Does this have to do with why he was in the hospital?" She took Kakashi's silence as confirmation. She studied the man with intently. She could hear Iruka's approaching footsteps and the grey eye returned to her with a silent plea. She grudgingly nodded in unspoken agreement not to push the issue with either of the men.

Iruka rejoined them, looking curiously between his crush and his best friend who seemed to be deep in very serious thought.

"What's with the somber mood?" They both turned to Iruka, whose warm, curious smile lifted the dark clouds from around both of them.

"Nothing. Just a philosophical debate." Kakashi gave Rei a grateful nod.

"Hey Sweetheart, you haven't taught him how to dance with another person yet." Iruka shifted uncomfortably.

"I didn't get a girl to come. Hey! Unless you…"

"No," she deadpanned.

"Oh come on! He's not going to want to learn it with me!" Rei shot Kakashi an exasperated glance.

"I'm busy." Iruka looked around the empty bar, and growled indignantly, "With what?!"

"I'm learning how to please my man." She gestured to the magazine. Iruka snorted before seeing that she wasn't laughing.

"Really?" She flipped the magazine to show him the article's title.

"Ten moves guaranteed to make him moan. Isn't that kind of a waste of time?"

"No more so than dancing with a guy." Iruka nodded before glancing over her shoulder at the article.

"Hey, can I read that when you're done?" It was Rei's turn to snort.

"Sure. Now go teach! Kakashi won't mind dancing with you." Iruka turned to Kakashi worrying his lip with his teeth and rubbing the back of his head.

"Well…if you want to…you can just pretend I'm a pretty little thing that you're attracted to." Kakashi, feeling that it wouldn't be hard, grabbed Iruka's hand and led him back to the dance floor. Rei called to Iruka across the room, "Use play-list six! It'll be good for what you're teaching." Play-list six being some of the hottest, most sexual songs on the jukebox.

The first song was rather uneventful. The men just danced in front of each other. Iruka wanted to move in closer, to press his body against the lean chest before him but suddenly there were bigger implications to the dance now. He didn't trust his body not to react if he started grinding with his crush.

As the song came to an end, Kakashi was beginning to get frustrated. He could tell that Iruka was uncomfortable and he was beginning to doubt how well Rei thought she knew him. Maybe Iruka liked him a long time ago but she had said herself that they drifted apart from time to time. She didn't even know about her best friend's abusive ex. He was about to tell Iruka to forget about it when a pen flew across the room and struck the chuunin on the shoulder.

"Damn it, Sweetheart, loosen up! Teach him properly or don't bother!" Iruka flushed a deep crimson and moved tighter to the jounin's body. Another song started, one of Iruka's favorites, and he felt his body relax, his hips swinging seductively to the beat. He was so relaxed that he barely jumped when pale hands snaked around his waist. Twisting in the grip he leaned back into tight body. Feeling bolder, he reached back and pulled Kakashi's slim hips so that they pressed tightly against his ass. The pale hands on his hips tightened. Iruka placed his hands over Kakashi's and slid them slowly up his chest before pushing them down his muscular stomach to the top of his pants. A pant escaped the dark lips as the strong thin arms slowly crossed, palms dragging along his waist to rest on his hips again. Kakashi slipped his thumbs under the hem of Iruka's shirt, brushing the searing skin beneath, both stretching to touch every inch of flesh possible as they moved across the smaller man's torso.

Iruka twisted in his grasp again, running a hand up the jounin's muscular chest and tangling it in the silver hair at the back of the older man's neck and resting the other low on Kakashi's tailbone. He then thrust his hips forward his so that his pelvis collided with his partner's making the visible grey eye close in pleasure. Iruka slid a few inches to the left so he was straddling a long lean leg. Pulling Kakashi toward him so that there was no longer any space between them, he began maneuvering both pairs of hips so that they were rocking backward and forwards, making each man gasp as straining erections were ground against strapping thighs.

Kakashi's ears buzzed as blood pounded through his veins. The room disappeared as he slid his hands forcefully up the chuunin's back one pulling the tie from Iruka's hair before finding a tight grip in the dark, chocolate locks, the other slid over the teacher's taut ass. Grasping Iruka's outside leg, he pulled the smaller man's head beside his to balance his weight as they continued to dry hump on the dance floor. Their cheeks brushed and soon both men were panting in the other's ear.

Kakashi released the leg in his grasp and slowly ran his palm up the back of the leg and over the dolphin's ass, fingers splaying and flexing making the brown eyes close and the dark neck stretch in desire. He slid his nose along the tan jaw until their lips were inches apart and tightened his grip in the thick, dark hair making Iruka gasp. When the sinful dark lips parted and the hot breath hit his chin and lips, Kakashi was regretting his decision to constantly wear his mask, wanting to slide his tongue over the cinnamon mouth and taste the man in his arms. He brushed his covered lips over the corner of the chuunin's mouth inciting a throaty moan. Growling, Kakashi spun him around. Iruka slid downward, tightly gripping each thigh as pressed his body into the groin behind him as he stretched back up to his full height, his head falling against the taller form as a strong hand moved up his chest and over his throat to grasp his chin. Iruka's lips fell open again and Kakashi tilted his head and whispered breathily in the tan ear.

"So, how am I doing?" Iruka drew a breath to respond but his brain had effectively turned to mush and a gasp and a moan was all he could manage. A gasp from the other side of the room made them both look up to the bar where Rei and Takara were speaking in hushed tones. The spell was broken and the men parted immediately.

"Hey! Don't stop on our account!" Rei whined. Chest heaving, Iruka moved to the bar, Kakashi following closely behind.

"That," Rei breathed, "was better than porn!" Iruka blushed furiously and avoided everyone's eyes.

"No, she's right," Takara agreed. "I'm a man-hating lesbian and even I thought that was intense. I know a dozen women who would have paid their weight in gold to watch that."

Kakashi smirked and ran a hand along Iruka's lower back.

"I should go. I'll see you tomorrow." He caught the tan chin between his thumb and fore finger, his eye curving into a happy arc.

"Thanks for the dance." The chuunin nodded and watched the man that sent his body into its current state of trembling, leave. Sighing, he dropped his crimson cheek to the cool surface of the bar.

"I need a drink and a cigarette."

"Sweetheart…you don't smoke."

"I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto glared at the water below the bridge. Kakashi was late as usual but today it seemed to be bothering him more. How could he have not looked closer at his jounin sensei? He still didn't believe that Kakashi hurt Iruka but it still didn't mean that Kakashi was a good guy. Thinking about Iruka made him smile softly before his sapphire eyes narrowed again. Iruka was so special to him, his surrogate brother or the father he never had a chance to know. Cursing himself for being so naïve as to think that Kakashi, lazy, unpunctual, sleazy Kakashi, could possibly be good for his sweet, pre-genin teacher. He released a long sigh and rested his forearm on the railing of the bridge.

"What's the matter, Dobe?" Naruto glanced to the left and saw that Sasuke had joined him along the railing. He had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he hadn't even noticed.

"What makes you think that something is wrong?" Naruto quipped. Sasuke shot him an exasperated look.

"Hn. You've been sighing like that for twenty minutes." The blonde released another long sigh.

"Teme…have you ever misjudged someone you trusted?" Sasuke's eyes grew steely as he thought about his brother that he used to love and admire. Blue eye widened as he realized his mistake.

"Yes, yes of course you have. Sorry. I just…I think I've seriously misjudged someone and now I don't know what to do about it. Any suggestions?" Sasuke didn't meet his gaze, his mind still violent from thinking about his sibling.

"Base every moment of your life on getting revenge."

"Seems a little to involved for me. I need to stop him _before_ he does something terrible."

"Hn."

"You're useless!"

Sasuke finally snapped out of his vengeful state and eyed the disgruntled blonde warily. "Who do you think you've misjudged so badly?"

"Yo! Sorry I'm late. I got lost on the road of life." Sasuke smirked at his ridiculous sensei before noticing that Naruto had turned away and was scowling at the river again. Sakura's high pitched whine could be heard berating the tardy man but Sasuke wasn't listening.

"Dobe?"

Naruto continued to glare at the water.

"Dobe, are you okay?" The blonde didn't reply but the shocking blue eyes met the obsidian orbs and Sasuke read his mind. "We'll talk after training. I'm sure it's not as bad as you think."

Naruto nodded but continued avoiding Kakashi all day. His mannerisms almost Uchiha-like as he silently brooded throughout the entirety of the training session. Kakashi had asked Naruto several times what was wrong but the blonde had just stuffed his hands in his pockets before shrugging nondescriptly. Finally, giving Naruto a rare, concerned look, Kakashi took off to the meet Iruka. Sasuke rounded on his blonde rival.

"So, are you going to tell me what this is all about?" Naruto sighed and kicked a pebble at his feet.

"It's Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Well that was obvious. But what about him? Has he done something wrong?"

"NO. Well…maybe. How much do you trust Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke pondered the question for a moment. He'd never thought much about his bizarre instructor.

"He's hasn't given me a reason not to trust him…yet."

"Do you…do you think he's capable of…do you…it's just he's…"

Sasuke growled in vexation. "Spit it out, Dobe!"

"I think he's the one who hurt Iruka-sensei!"

Silence. Not a sound followed the blonde's words. The voices that had floated from the village were mute. The wind stopped rustling the leaves on the trees. No gentle calls emanated from the sparrows and larks in the forest. Sasuke stared, dumbfounded by the simple phrase. He refused to believe it. Refused to believe that one of the few people he respected was a monster; refused to believe that someone as sweet as Iruka could forgive someone who nearly killed him; refused to believe that his blonde rival could be so colossally stupid.

"Are you colossally stupid? What the hell is wrong with you? What could possibly make you think that Kakashi is capable of something like that?" Naruto's eyes narrowed and he hissed through gritted teeth, "Kakashi-sensei is capable of something like that. Did you know he used to be Anbu captain? He used to torture people on a daily basis." Sasuke marveled at how the idiot could even know something like that. Anbu identities were supposed to be secret. Very secret.

"Hn. That doesn't mean he could hurt someone like Iruka-sensei." Sasuke felt his own words lacking conviction. Anbu black ops were known for being cold and aloof, their perfectly polished masks hiding tormented psyches and unstable, paranoid and violent tendencies. Few black ops lived to be as old as the silver-haired jounin. How much stress had the long years of killing and loss lain on Kakashi?

"What got you thinking this way?" The blonde shifted restlessly.

"Someone said something. Someone who cares about Iruka-sensei. He doesn't trust Kakashi."

"And who is this mysterious person? Does he have a name or is he someone only you can see and hear?" Sasuke was actually making an attempt at lightening the mood. His mind was beginning to depress even himself.

"Fine, Bastard! I'll deal with this myself. I'm just concerned about Iruka-sensei, but I forgot you don't give a damn about anyone but yourself." Naruto turned and began to walk away. Growling, Sasuke launched himself at the orange back and pinned the smaller teen to the ground. The pair struggled for a few minutes before pale hands locked dark wrists above spiky blond hair.

"You think you know me," Sasuke hissed, his lips hovering inches above Naruto's face. The sapphire eyes widened as they studied the intense, porcelain face above him.

"You think you know what's in my mind. What I care about? Who I care about?" Naruto's breath hitched as he felt hot breath on his lips. His tongue darted out to moisten them and he shivered as the pants from the teen above him caressed his wet mouth. The tan body shuddered involuntarily as pale, thin lips caressed the bottom of his tan earlobe.

"You're so blind, Dobe." Naruto gasped as the mouth moved against the shell of his ear, he stretched his neck, allowing the mouth more room.

"I care more about the people around me than you know. I care about Iruka-sensei. I care about our friends from the academy." The mass of dark spikes pulled back and obsidian orbs bore into the turbulent, blue pools of emotion. Naruto almost cried out in shock as a hand gently cupped the side of his face. Sasuke's expression was almost unreadable and his golden brows furrowed in confusion. What was Sasuke trying to say?

"We'll watch Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei. We'll figure out what's going on. But you have to pretend nothing is wrong until we do. Okay?" Naruto nodded breathlessly.

Sasuke pushed his weight off the ground and lowered his hand for the blonde, pulling the slighter boy to his feet.

"So, who got you started on this whole crazy idea anyway?" Naruto didn't answer at first, his mind concentrating on how his hand was still locked in Sasuke's strong grip.

"Huh? Oh, Mizuki-sensei." Sasuke snorted in disdain.

"Do you even know Mizuki-sensei? Why would you trust him over Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto huffed and pulled his hand out of the pale grasp.

"He cares about Iruka-sensei. They've been friends for years." Sasuke nodded slowly before replying, "We'll watch him too. Something tells me he knows more about what's going on than we do." Sasuke jerked his head and the pair started toward the heart of the village. Naruto shifting nervously caught Sasuke's attention.

"Dobe?"

"Thanks, Teme. For your help and everything. I… I care about you too."

"Hn. Dobe"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi pulled Iruka a little closer to his body as they turned in lazy circles on the dance floor to the slow rock song. He knew how to slow dance but after his day, it felt comforting to be able to hold the dark man in his arms. Sighing deeply, he dropped his face to the top of the shorter man's head and inhaled deeply, reveling in the smell of the dark locks.

"What's wrong 'Kashi?" A small smile appeared behind the mask and he tightened his arms around his dance partner.

"Had a bad day." His pulse jumped as he felt Iruka nuzzle his neck, the soothing voice lilting in his ears.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tan hands gently stoked the soft, silver hairs on the back of his neck causing waves of electric pleasure to race down his spine.

"It's nothing. Let's just dance."

_/Some say love is not for sinners…I believe that isn't true…Cuz when I was finished sinning love came down and showed me you/_

"Mmm. I love this song. Do you know it?" Kakashi shook his head but didn't verbally respond; sliding a hand up Iruka's back pulling the tan chuunin even tighter to him.

"Rei must have put it on because she knew it was one of my favorites. Are you going to stick around and here her sing tonight? I'm going to stay at least for the warm up anyway. I have grading to do though, so I can't stay all night." Kakashi desperately tried to make his mind focus on the words but Iruka was still stroking the back of his neck…and it was incredibly distracting.

"Hmmm? Yeah, I'll stay for a bit."

_/Oh what are you doing to me…I'm so into you/_

Kakashi glanced at the juke box, both praising and cursing Rei for her choice of such an appropriate song. At least she wasn't leering at them again, busy bustling around the bar.

"This is a nice song. I don't think I've ever heard it before." The chocolate head pulled away and beautiful, burnt umber pools full of mirth locked on the singular stormy grey orb.

"Are you kidding? This is hardly a new song. Don't you listen to music?"

"I prefer something more classical." Iruka nodded and much to the older man's delight settled his head back in its original position on the crook of his neck.

"That seems to suit you." The pair kept turning slowly, looking almost like a pair of lovesick teens at a dance. Kakashi suddenly had an overwhelming urge to yank down his mask and tenderly press his lips to the younger man's face. The dark lips, yes, but his flushed cheeks, his forehead, the delicate lids that covered the striking eyes. What was the chuunin doing to him?

_/Like a ton of bricks it hit me…And woke me from this dream/_

"Iruka?"

"Hm?" Strong light hands left their positions to grip the sides of the golden face, holding it at half arms length so that it could be studied.

"Iruka…I…" Crimson tinted the captured cheeks and the chin dropped in pale hands and Kakashi's heart faltered as hurt flew through the dark brown orbs.

_/Can you hear me?...Cuz I can't change what I'll always be./_

"Right. I'm sorry. I just…got caught up in the song."

Kakashi grimaced as the man pulled from his grasp and turned to walk away. Why couldn't he just say something? Why couldn't he tell Iruka that he was crazy about him? Would he always be stuck watching the muscular back as the chuunin walked away from him despondently?

Iruka sighed and dug his hands in his pockets wondering how he could be so careless. Kakashi had been there for him the past couple of weeks. He'd been a constant source of strength and courage for the broken young man. The last thing Iruka wanted to do was make him uncomfortable. What if he was suddenly not around? What if he couldn't stand the closeness that had erupted between himself and a known homosexual? He knew Kakashi wasn't prejudice, but it's different if you have a gay man hanging off you all the time. 'Probably doesn't want to tarnish his reputation,' Iruka thought as he slid into the barstool in front of Rei, who was lightly smacking her head against the solid, wood surface.

"What?"

Rei glanced up at him and then at Kakashi who was stalking off the dance floor, shoulders hunched and looking both sulky and deadly. "Uuuuhhh….nothing. I…just forgot to pay a bill. Gotta hate those late fees." Iruka nodded and looked at his jounin crush, who was focusing on the toes of his shoes.

"I should go," Kakashi mumbled and turned to leave. In a move, the speed of which would make some shinobi jealous, Rei had leapt over the bar and was in front of the silver haired ninja, her hand placed firmly on his chest, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"No. Sit. Have a drink!" Her voice was sweet but her face, which was hidden from Iruka behind Kakashi's torso, was anything but. Her lips pursed into a thin line and she lifted her eyebrows pointedly before furrowing them in warning.

"Or…I could sit and have a drink."

Her face pulled into the wide smile and she adopted a sarcastic, sing-song voice and planted herself behind the bar again. "What a lovely idea. Why didn't I think of that?"

Chuckling, Kakashi settled into the stool beside Iruka who avoided his gaze. Rei, not so subtly, jerked her eyebrows towards her best friend, trying to send Kakashi a message to go for it. The jounin swallowed thickly glancing at the dark beauty and then back at Rei. She shot him a 'what the hell is wrong with you?' glance to which he shrugged. Hanging her head back in defeat she mouthed 'I give up' to the ceiling.

"What do you give up?" Her head snapped forward and she shot the three additional men who had settled at the bar a spectacular grin.

"Gen! Izzy, Ko-kun! I didn't hear you guys come in." She moved along the row of men, kissing each of them on the cheek. Kakashi noticed that Genma flushed and then grinned lecherously at Rei when her full ruby lips touched his face. At least she did seem to be affectionate with people other than Iruka.

"So, Sexy, ready for your big debut?" Rei asked and Genma grimaced loudly.

"Not tonight, Rei! You keep trying to spring this on me. I'm not good enough ye-."

"Yes, you are! You're fabulous and I'm getting tired of that excuse. You've been using it for months and it's getting old! You're singing tonight." The honey haired man scowled before his face twisted into and evil grin.

"Maybe you could do something to boost my confidence." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Go set up, Gen!" Rei was now erratically moving from task to task behind the bar, avoiding Genma's gaze.

"Come on, Rei. It's nothing we haven't done before." Kakashi's eyes widened at the statement. So Rei had been with other men. 'How often did that happen?' he wondered. The senbon sucker then shifted his attention to Iruka who was staring fixedly at his beer.

"What about you, Iruka? Wanna give me something to steel my nerves?" Genma moved to Iruka side, pulling the senbon from his mouth and gently running his thumb along the back of Iruka's neck and leaning in to whisper seductively in the chuunin's ear.

"It been ages since I've had you're tight, hot ass milking my cock, Iruka. I miss hearing you moan as I pound you into the mattress." Iruka blushed furiously, his eyes flicking to Rei pleadingly before returning to stare at his drink. Kakashi's hand twitched on the bar. Hearing Genma hiss in the beautiful brunette's ear was making his blood boil. Swallowing, he kept his chakra from flaring and his outward appearance relaxed.

"Gods, just thinking about that sexy mouth of yours around my cock has me-." His sentence was cut off as Rei reached across the bar, grasping his collar and pulling him into a searing lip lock. Genma hesitated for half a second before he carded his hands in her long, dark hair and thrust his tongue into her mouth greedily. Finally, Rei pushed him away and lightly slapped his face.

"Take that filthy mouth over to the stage and set up." Genma smirked and snuck another peck on her lips before heading off to the other side of the room with the other two ninjas.

Iruka studied his best friend as she snuck glances at the retreating back before dropping an arm load of glasses in the sink, several of them breaking on impact.

"FUCK!"

Iruka's brow furrowed and his previous discomfort with Kakashi was long forgotten. "Rei-?"

"I'm fine. Okay. Everything is fine. See? Fine. Nothing wrong. Why aren't you listening? I'm fine." Iruka sighed and caught he slim arm as she dumped shards of glass in the garbage halting her. He gently pulled a small chuck from her finger.

"So how long?" She shrugged and avoided his knowing brown eyes and slipped the finger into her mouth to stem the bleeding.

"I dunno. We've been spending a lot of time together. It's all the practicing for shows, I think. But it's not an issue. I'm in a great relationship with a woman I love and I'm not going to fuck it up. And for what? A week or two with the sleaziest man in Konaha? No, not a proble-."

"Rei!" The woman's green eyes flicked to the stage and widened as Genma pulled off his vest and uniform shirt to reveal his broad, muscular chest.

"Get that sexy, little ass of yours over here! We're ready to sound check." Rei shot Iruka a pathetic look.

"Life hates me!" She moved from around the bar muttering under her breath, "I love my girlfriend. I love my girlfriend. I love my girlfriend." Kakashi waited until she was out of earshot before hissing to Iruka, "What the hell was that?" Iruka chuckled and took a swig of his beer.

"Poor Rei. About twice a year she gets the urge to be with men. Usually it's just a one night thing but she said a week or two. I think she's starting to fall for him. She always did have a weak spot for musicians."

"And what about you?" Iruka shifted uncomfortably.

"Genma and I used to see each other casually before I started seeing Mizu. It was never anything serious. Just sex." Kakashi took the opportunity to take a long sip of his beer while Iruka was busy gazing at the stage, his mind floating back to the weekend when the shirtless brunette had pressed his body against him and hissed similar words in his ear. Pulling his mask up, he rubbed his chin and shifted to ease the pressure on his straining erection.

"So, what? Is Genma bi? I thought he was with Raidou." Iruka released a strained chuckle.

"Gen will screw anything that holds still long enough. That was the problem with Raidou. Rai walked in on some civilian woman ridding him at a party. They broke up a week ago. I guess it's a good thing. If he was someone she could have a relationship with she probably would have left Takara already. Rei's good for Takara. Helps keep her stable. I know serious relationships with civilians are discouraged but Rei is strong. She can handle Takara's breakdowns."

"Sounds like a lot of pressure on her." Kakashi was all too familiar with the various ways that ninjas could break. The mental stress from the life they lead caused depressing and often violent outbreaks.

"Yeah. I think it is. Takara is a little rough with her sometimes but there's never been anything serious. Nothing like…" Iruka sighed and smiled weakly at Kakashi who gripped his shoulder comfortingly.

A squeal of a guitar drew their attention back to the stage. Genma had a sleek black Gibson slung over his naked shoulder and was intently watching Rei as she bent over to adjust one of the amps, his head cocking to the side as he tried to look up her skirt.

"So," she said, straightening up, "It's your night, what do you want to sing?" Kakashi lightly smacked Iruka's knee as the light haired ninja leaned close to the petite woman and cupped the side of her face in a gesture that was surprisingly not sleazy.

"I want to do the songs we wrote together." Rei bit her lip and smiled shyly before grabbing a wireless mic and a hands free mic for Genma. He eyed her closely as she clipped the receiver to the back of his pants, leaning towards her as she tucked the headset behind his ear. Smiling softly as she adjusted it along his jaw, their eyes locking heatedly for a moment before Rei blushed and moved away.

"Oh, she's got it bad!" Iruka said at the exact same moment Kakashi exclaimed, "He likes her!"

They looked at each other and laughed.

Slow melodic rifts streamed from the stage and Iruka jerked his head to a table that was a little closer. Both ninjas slid into the booth side, legs brushing as they listened to their friends.

_/Get a load of me get a load of you walking down the street and I hardly know you/_

The chemistry between the pair on stage immediately flowed out into the two person audience, the tan chuunin leaning into Kakashi's shoulder as they listened to the vocalists harmonize.

_/But this is just the beginning…We're already wet and we're going to go swimming/_

Rei and Genma cut the distance between them in half and Kakashi slipped a strong arm around Iruka, the dark head falling immediately dropping to his shoulder.

_/Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you? Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?/_

'Say something Kakashi!' the jounin berated himself. 'Now is perfect. The song is perfect. Say something.'

"Uh, 'Ruka?" He looked down at the dreamy smile on the beautiful face and his brain stalled.

_/Isn't this the best part of breaking up, finding someone else you just can't get enough of…someone who wants to be with you too./ _

The chocolate orbs of innocence met his gaze.

"Yeah?" came the breathless response.

_/It's an itch you know we're going to scratch gonna take a while for this egg to hatch…but wouldn't it be beautiful?/_

'Say it you idiot!!' Kakashi's mind was now screaming at him but his tongue didn't seem to want to listen.

"It's…It's really good to see you smiling. You have a gorgeous smile." Iruka blushed but didn't look away, inching his face closer to the jounin's.

"Thanks. I'd like to be able to return the compliment but…" and tan finger ran along the masked jaw and then brushed over the covered lips.

_/Here we go, we're at the beginning…we haven't fucked yet but my head's spinning/_

"Iruka, I-." He was cut off as the chuunin began to pull back…again.

"I'm sorry. I know. I-." His word caught in his throat as Kakashi pulled him into his lap.

"You don't make me uncomfortable. Not at all." A pale hand pulled his head back to the crook of the slim neck and Iruka released a shaky breath and nuzzled the older man's collar bone.

_/I'd love for you to make me wonder…Where it's goin'…I'd love for you to pull me under…Somethin's growin'…For this that we can control…Baby I am dyin'/_

"I like being with you Iruka. I like talking to you; I like dancing with you; I like holding you; I like seeing you smile. But I especially like it when it's me that makes you smile."

Iruka couldn't breathe. Was Kakashi saying what he thought he was saying? Deciding to test the waters he pulled his head back slowly, dragging his nose along the jounin's chin until he was far enough away to gaze into the stormy grey eye.

_/Why can't I breath whenever I think about you? Why can't I speak whenever I think about you? It's inevitable it's the fact that we're gonna get down to it so tell me why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?/_

"Iruka…I wan-." His voice stopped when he realized that the song had finished and they both glanced to the stage.

"Maybe you two should visit the back room for that confidence booster!" Kakashi was going to glare but realized that the comment wasn't directed at them. Rei was looking up at Genma who was standing over her, the petite woman's chest was heaving in anticipation. They were both so enraptured with each other that they didn't even respond to the comment. It wasn't until a cool female voice floated across the room that either of them stopped staring.

"Who should go to the back room?" Rei whirled around and attempted to smile, managing only a very nervous grin as she saw her girlfriend scowling at Genma.

"Nothing. They were kidding, Hun." She leapt off the stage and rushed to her girlfriend's side. Genma watched her dark hair fly behind her as she moved and no one in the room missed the malicious glint in Takara's eyes as she began hissing furiously at Rei who was obviously trying to placate the older woman's temper.

"Fuck," Iruka whispered, "I should go mediate this." He caught the grey eye that was laced with conflict and he ran his hand through the metallic hair.

"I'm sorry. I'm just wor-." Kakashi cupped the tan face in both hands.

"Don't explain. It's okay. I should go anyway. I'll see you tomorrow night?" Iruka nodded breathlessly making Kakashi's eye curve in a happy arc.

"WHAT EXACTLY is…?"

A snippet of the argument flitted to their ears and groaning Iruka slid off the warm lap, motioning to Genma to remain on the stage the honey haired man was moving to the edge of in concern.

Kakashi stood and walked to the door of the bar and looked back at Iruka who had stepped between an enraged Takara and his best friend.

'So close this time, Kakashi. So close.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi smirked as Naruto huffed and planted himself cross-legged on the floor. 'At least he's back to normal,' the jounin thought as the blonde began to complain about not getting harder missions. His mind drifted back to last night when he had almost confessed everything to the incredibly distracting chuunin, his lips twitched as he concealed the smile that was fighting to spread across his face.

"Fine, Brat. I'll send team seven on a C rank escort mission to the land of waves." The smile was gone and Kakashi stared in shock at Tsunade. He wasn't going to argue because then he'd have to give a reason but he didn't want to leave the village. Not now. Why now?

He led his team and their client towards the gates of the village when the sound of children playing hit his ears.

"Hang out here for a bit. I'll be right back." He leapt off in the direction of the academy. Naruto and Sasuke exchanged glances before telling Sakura to wait here for them and that they'd be back before Kakashi. They darted off after their sensei, splitting as they reached their old school. Sasuke followed Kakashi while Naruto dashed into the school to find Mizuki.

"Konahamaru, stop staring out the window and pay attention!!" Iruka snapped at the brunette child with goggles on his head.

"But Iruka-sensei…"

"No buts!! Now who can tell me what the-." _**Tap, tap, tap. **_Iruka glanced at the window where a smiling Kakashi was balanced on the ledge, waving.

"I was trying to tell you Iruka-sensei, that there's someone at the window." The teacher glanced at his class and then at the clock. 11:43.

"Okay kids. Take a long lunch. I'll see you at one." The kids cheered loudly and stampeded from the room. Iruka waited until he could no longer hear them in the hallway before sliding the window open.

"Hi," Kakashi chirped, sliding his feet a little farther onto the window sill. Iruka blushed and rested his weight against the frame of the open window.

"Hi. I had fun last night." Kakashi smiled beneath his mask as he eyed the chuunin who looked so sexy in his lazy pose.

"So did I. Which is why I hate to tell you that I can't make it tonight." The jounin cringed as the beautiful shy grin that was on Iruka's face melted into disappointment.

"I'm sorry, 'Ruka. Team seven is on a mission to the Land of Waves. It's a simple escort mission. We should be back be back in a week tops." Iruka's chin dropped and concern spread over his once peaceful face.

"The kids are taking C ranks already. I thought…"

"Don't worry," Kakashi gently cupped the tan face, lifting the chin so Iruka was looking in his eye.

"I'll look after them. They're ready. We both know it." The brown orbs swam with emotion and Iruka's bottom lip trembled slightly. Kakashi gently swiped his thumb across it and pulled the tan man closer so that their foreheads were touching, remaining there until Iruka's breathing evened out.

"Be careful." Kakashi nodded and leapt to the ground, his heart soaring. Nothing was going to keep him from finishing this mission and getting back to Iruka as quickly as possible.

Sasuke dropped from a nearby tree and smirked. Kakashi certainly didn't seem to be violent with Iruka but there was the side that he showed to the outside world and the side that few ever got to see…and live to tell about it. There was certainly the possibility that the jounin hurt the beloved chuunin-sensei but the cards were stacking up in the silver haired man's favor.

"Hey, Mizuki-sensei!" Naruto was standing at the door to his classroom, his kids looking at the genin curiously. Mizuki grimaced inwardly but smiled brightly at the blonde.

"Hello, Naruto! What can I do for you?" The blonde looked at the horde of young faces and then jerked his head towards the hall.

"Finish this question. I'll be back in a minute." He stepped out of the room and glanced at Naruto who was looking around to make sure they wouldn't be overheard.

"We're going on a mission. I just wanted to see if you'd keep an eye on Iruka-sensei while we're gone." Mizuki smiled fondly while his inner demon was dancing in elation around a roaring fire.

"Well, of course, Naruto. I always look out for Iruka but I'll keep both eyes on him while you're away. Don't worry. Nothing will happen; I'll take good care of him for you." Naruto beamed at the teacher.

"Thanks, Mizuki-sensei. I really appreciate it." With that he bounded down the corridor.

Mizuki grinned evilly and headed back to his class, thanking Kami for his acting skills and the trusting nature of the thick-skulled blonde. He didn't notice said thick-skulled blonde stop at the end of the hall to look back at him.

'Why was he smiling like that?' Naruto mused. 'Crap! I gotta get back before Kakashi-sensei!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been just over three weeks since team seven had left on their mission. Tsunade had received a message from Kakashi weeks ago stating that they were remaining with the client until the bridge was completed so he wasn't worried…about them. The heat wave had hit Konaha three days ago and everyone was acting a little crazy.

"So the basic principle behind the replacement jutsu is that you use chakra to replace your body with an inanimate object."

"Sensei, how do you do that?"

"Well you…you…ah…you…" Iruka walked to the side of the classroom and picked up a large bucket of cool water that a several minutes ago had been ice water and dumped it on his head. The kids would have been shocked if he hadn't done it several times already this morning.

"Ah! What was the question?" The kids groaned. They had already shed all the clothes that Iruka had allowed and where now panting in their shorts and tank tops. Iruka glanced at the clock. Eleven thirty. The kids weren't learning anything at this point anyway.

"Okay. Write me an essay on weapons and particular compatibilities with ninjas. Two pages to be handed in tomorrow. Now go find somewhere cool until sundown!" The kids gave a grateful cheer that seemed diminished by the god damn unbearable heat and trudged from the room. Just as the last child was leaving Rei entered carrying a large cooler.

"Wow. I thought I was early but it looks like my timing is perfect." Iruka looked up at his best friend and smiled weakly, wiping water and sweat from his brow. She set the heavy cooler down on the floor with a thump.

"So, are the brats on a long lunch?"

"No, I let them go for the day." Rei chuckled, "Well, I have water, sushi and ice cream. Oh and beer if that's allowed."

"Have I told you lately that you're awesome?" Rei grinned broadly and pulled out two bottles of beer from the heaps of ice.

"Is that a yes on the beer?"

"And how!" She twisted off the top and handed a bottle to him. Taking a large swig he pressed the freezing bottle to his neck and moaned loudly.

"Aaah gods, that's good."

"So do we want to skip nutrition and go straight for the ice cream?" Iruka nodded and caught the tub of lemon sorbet that she tossed him. He looked at the large container and quirked an eyebrow.

"Gee, do you think you brought enough?" His eyes widened as she pulled another container from the cooler.

"Yeah. I think there should be enough." They laughed and settled around one of the desks in the front row each digging into their own container of sorbet.

"Wow. Beer and ice cream. Nice combo." They both looked up to where Mizuki was leaning lazily against the door frame.

"MIZU!" Rei leapt from her seat and wrapped her arms around her old friend's neck, pressing her cool lips to his warm cheek.

"How have you been? Come! Come join us!" Mizuki looked nervously at Iruka who smiled and nodded.

"I'd love to. So Iruka, where are your kids?" Iruka smiled around a mouth full of raspberry sherbert that he snuck from Rei's container.

"I let them go for the day. If I couldn't really concentrate then they probably weren't learning anything." Mizuki chuckled as he and Rei settled back down on either side of him.

"You say it's for them but you just didn't want to have to deal with them in this heat." Rei snorted and pulled another large container of ice cream and a beer out for the silver haired sensei.

"I was thinking of taking my kids swimming today but letting them go for the day sounds good too." Iruka raised his bottle in cheers.

"We're great teachers!" The trio laughed and chatted for an hour before Rei smiled and sighed.

"This is nostalgic, huh. The three of us together again. Remember when I used to bring you guys picnics on your lunch break?" Mizuki smiled fondly at Rei.

"That was the best. Good times. Although you never brought us beer." Rei laughed heartily and twisted the leather cuffs on her wrists.

"How can you wear those in this heat?" Mizuki asked, gesturing to her arms with his beer. Rei's smile fell and she tried to hide her hands under the table but Iruka was too fast for her. He snatched her left arm and brought it to the top of the table, unsnapping the cuff, afraid but quite certain of what he was going to find there. Large purple bruise circled the entire patch of delicate skin.

"Rei…" She sighed and unclasped the other cuff.

"It's nothing. It was just a little rough sex. She just got a little carried away. I wasn't complaining."

"Takara did this to you?" Mizuki was looking in concern at broken, angry skin on the wrists, gently running his fingers over the inside of her wrist.

"It's nothing. It looks much worse than it is." Cradling her hand tenderly he lifted it to his pale thin lips, pressing them to the mark softly and resumed gently soothing the abused skin with his fingers. Iruka watched with a rekindling of emotion for his oldest friend. Mizuki had always been protective of Rei, maybe even more so than he was. He knew the wild emotions that were probably flying though his fellow teacher right now. But Mizuki didn't get angry. He didn't yell and vow that he was going to tear Takara limb from limb. Instead, he spoke in soft but firm tones to the green eyed woman.

"You need to be careful, Rei. She could really hurt you. You don't deserve to be treated like that." Mizuki's guilt-ridden eyes shifted to Iruka.

"No one deserves to be treated like that." Iruka stared back at his ex-lover, ex-tormenters face and felt his heart wrench at the look of utter sorrow that lay in the older man's eyes. He couldn't help but think about the wonderful times they'd had together. The nights of slow passionate love-making, the easy Sunday afternoons snuggled on the couch, the good days when Mizuki was tender and made him laugh.

Rei pulled her hands out of their grasps.

"Thanks, guys. I'm really okay. We love each other and I usually give it to her as bad as she gives it to me. She's never hit me. She's very gentle most of the time…just a little too possessive. She's still gets really mad when I see Gen though." Iruka's face twisted into a smirk.

"Aaaah and how is Genma doing? Still fighting the urges or has the insanity passed?"

"Is it that time of year again?" Mizuki teased.

"Shut it, Mizu. And Gen isn't an issue. What would be the point? He would move on so quickly that it would hardly be worth my time."

"So, you are still hung up on him! Oh Kami. You're ridiculous! You never know. Maybe he's ready to settle down with a nice, sexually stimulating girl like yourself." Rei rolled her eyes and grabbed a handful of ice from the cooler, handing a couple of pieces to her friends before digging her spoon into her now soupy tub of ice cream.

"That's not helping, Sweetheart! I've been keeping my distance as much as possible. Everything about him is bad for me. I need to concentrate on fixing things with Takara and he complicates the matter. She's so jealous of him." Iruka's dark brow furrowed with the mention of the female chuunin.

"Listen, Rei. If you want to talk…about anything, I'm here. And I want you to promise me that if she ever hits you, that you'll tell me. You have no idea how quickly something like that can escalate." Rei eyed her friend suspiciously.

"But you do, don't you, Sweetheart? Why haven't you told me about this horrible relationship you were in?" Iruka flinched at the hurt expression on her face. He looked across the desk at Mizuki whose eyes were filled with shame and desperation. Rei had looked up to Mizuki since she was four years old. They had been so close until Mizuki started teaching and started loosing his grip on reality. The already pale chuunin looked ghostly and almost on the verge of tears as he waited silently for the guillotine to descend and one of the few people he gave a damn about to hate him forever.

The conflict bubbled in the broad, dark chest. On the one hand, he had made Rei feel that he didn't trust her. On the other hand, he didn't want her to despise Mizuki. His ex needed friends now and he'd always been very caring of Rei. If anything the revelation would hurt Rei as much as Mizuki.

"It not that I don't trust you, Hun. You just don't want to know. It's all okay now. I think we're even back on the way to being friends." Mizuki's lips parted in shock before he nodded his head and smiled softly in gratitude. Rei stuck out her lip and huffed, "Fine! I'll trust that you have a good reason for not telling me."

"I do. Thanks for not pushing the issue." She nodded and stood up, pulling Iruka's head toward her and laying a kiss on his temple. She repeated the action with Mizuki before re-clasping her leather cuffs.

"Okay, I should go. I'll leave the cooler. Bring it by the bar later." She paused at the door, "Thanks guys. I really appreciate that you're both still looking out for me and I promise that I'll talk to you if things get bad." Both chuunin's smiled and waved as she exited the room.

The silence that followed was oppressive. They sat enveloped in it for several minutes before Mizuki spoke.

"Thank you. Thank you for not telling her. Thank you for not having me arrested. I…I'm not…I don't deserve the second chance that you've given me. I wish you would have left me the first time I hit you. Then I never would have done it again." Iruka's jaw dropped at the emotionally charged words that fell into the hot humid air.

"I don't want people to know Mizu and you do deserve another chance. Rei loves you and not only would I hate to hurt you by telling her but she would be crushed. Just don't let me down." Mizuki smiled sadly.

"I won't. I can't. I…never realized what a monster I was, not until I saw those bruises on her wrists. I was so angry that anyone could hurt her. Then I realized how much worse I was to you. I…I almost killed you. I love you and I almost killed you. I know it doesn't mean much now but I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Iruka." The tan jaw dropped again as Mizuki hung his head and his shoulders began to shake. It must be the heat. It has to be the heat. Nothing is making sense. He moved to the pale man's side resting a hand on each side of the shuddering neck.

"You're not a monster. I'm not angry with you. I'm glad that you're pulling yourself back together." Mizuki knocked his hands away.

"No! Don't touch me. I don't deserv-."

"Shhhh." Iruka cupped the sides of the pale face, thumbs darting out to brush the tears off raw cheeks. Mizuki's violet eyes slowly rose to the compassionate dark brown orbs. They studied the tan face before dropping to the dark full lips. A trembling, pale hand lifted, hesitated and then touched the chuunin's mouth.

"God, you're so beautiful. So beautiful." Their proximity…the glimpse of the man he used to know and love…the gentle touch (god it's been so long since he'd been touched)…the officious, excruciating, agonizing heat. Who the hell knew which if not all of the factors pushed him to it but his pink tongue darted out and coaxed the digests into his mouth. His dark eyes slid half shut as he watched Mizuki gasp and tremble as he sucked and licked the fingers.

"Oh fuck, Baby." He pulled Iruka's face into his, mashing their lips together, moaning as his tongue explored the mouth that it had dominated so many times before. He carded his hands into the restrained brown hair, gripping fiercely, needing to feel everything again. He felt Iruka tense under his harsh grip and let the hands slip from the hair to gently cup the cinnamon face. Finally they broke the kiss needing air.

"Baby. I've missed you so much. I love you." He wrapped his arms under Iruka's ass and lifted him onto the desk and pressing his straining erection against the younger man's pelvis, enticing a throaty moan from both men.

"Fuck…I want you. I need you. I love you, Baby." Mizuki dropped his lips to the bronze collarbone sucking and nipping and leaving a very noticeable mark there.

Iruka's mind reeled as he felt his old lover's hands slide over his body. It felt so good, like returning to something familiar. Why did it feel so wrong? Why did he feel so dirty? Mizuki wasn't hurting him. He wasn't yelling or beating him. What was bothering him so much? He was dying for the attention. He'd been so lonely since team seven left…

**KAKASHI…**

Kakashi was what was bothering him. The jounin he cared so deeply for. The man who had stood by him, comforted him, intoxicated him, occupied his thoughts for weeks. How could he have done this to him? The whole mess would start again and if…no…when Kakashi found out would he still be there. Iruka's stomach churned as he realized that he had just stabbed the jounin in the back. He began to push Mizuki's hands off of him. They didn't relent. He fought harder, pushing mizuki's head away from him.

"Stop. Mizu, please stop!" The silver head pulled back and looked questioningly into the dark brown eyes.

"What? What's wrong, Baby?" Iruka's heart broke as he looked into the purple eyes.

"I can't. I'm sorry." He pushed Mizuki away and grabbed his stack of papers, shoving them roughly into his bag.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…this is my fault. I'm sorry." He hazarded a glance at the room's other occupant and was dismayed to see that he was crestfallen and confused…and very hurt.

"Please, Baby…don't go." Mizuki moved toward him but Iruka held up his hand halting the other's movement.

"No. I can't do this again. I do hope you've changed Mizu. I do. I…I just can't." With that he closed his bag and exited the room.

"Baby! Iruka!...FUCK!" The desk slammed into the wall, splintering into hundreds of pieces before Mizuki even knew that he was throwing it. He collapsed to the floor, his hands clenching into painfully tight fists. He'd tried. He'd failed. Iruka was gone for good. Something innately evil flashed threw his eyes.

'If I can't have him…no one will.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi increased his pace, his team groaning as they jogged behind him. They were only an hour from the gates, twenty minutes if they ran. The mission had been successful but so long…too long. He was worried about Iruka. Was the chuunin alright? Did Mizuki do something to him? Would they be able go return to the way things had been before he left? He increased his pace again to a light jog.

"Kakashi-sensei, can we please slow down?!" Sakura whined.

"Yeah, Kakashi-sensei! The mission is over. I'm excited to get back too but we'll be there soon." Kakashi sighed and slowed a fraction.

"Sorry guys. I'm just…just want to make sure everyone…everything's okay." Naruto eyed the silver-haired ninja warily.

"Are you worried about Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi didn't reply.

"Well don't. Mizuki-sensei said that he'd look after him while we were away." Sasuke and Naruto saw the visible eye widen and Kakashi resumed jogging. The question was…was their sensei worried…or jealous?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka scrubbed his skin raw. He had been in the shower for half an hour but he still felt dirty. He sobbed lightly as the choking fear of what his stupidity could cause gripped him. Would Mizuki start hounding him again? The last two weeks had been peaceful. He'd felt safe, even without Kakashi.

Kakashi…

What would he say? What would he do? He tried to swallow the wail of anguish that threatened to rip from his chest. It escaped as a strangled cry, echoing off the walls of the shower. He pressed his forehead against the cool stone tiles. Suddenly he no longer felt hot. Ice seemed to be flowing through his veins. He turned up the temperature of the water. Then he did it again…and again until the water was scalding his skin. It was no use. True warmth was evading him, his skin contracting into goose bumps despite the burning water. He turned the water off and wrapped himself in towels. Clothes…bed…sleep…time. Those things would help. He would feel better when he woke up. Things wouldn't feel so out of control.

He pulled on warm flannel pants and a long sleeved shirt and buried himself under the heavy covers of his bed, clutching the spare pillow to his chest. Sleep was about to grace his spent body when a knock at the door brought him back to consciousness. He wanted to pretend that he wasn't home, just let the person come back some other time but he was unable to leave a door or a phone unanswered. A little foible of his.

Groaning, he pushed himself from the warm comfort of his bed, the goose bumps returning as he left its confines despite the heat. His stomach clenched as he thought about who it could be. Probably Mizuki. He didn't want to deal with him right now. He couldn't deal with him right now. Flipping the lock and cracking open the door Iruka felt all of the blood drain from his face, making the world tilt and spin dangerously. Dark eye…silver hair…masked smile met him. Worse. Oh god! SO MUCH WORSE!

"Kakashi…w-when did you get back?"

Kakashi grinned, "Just now. I thought I'd come see you before handing in my half-assed report. So…are you gonna just leave me on your doorstep or are you going to let me in?" Iruka seriously considered leaving him there but opened the door and stepped back into the kitchen, rubbing his arms he tried to will the blood to flow faster.

"Iruka? Are you alright. You're pale." Kakashi caught the younger man's arm.

"Kami! You're freezing! Are you sick?" Iruka grimaced. 'Yes. Sick. Very, very, very, very sick.'

"No. I'm okay. I think I just caught a chill."

"What? In this heat?" Kakashi's eye narrowed and he pushed up his hiatai to reveal his sharingan.

"What happened?" He saw the chuunin's breaths shallow, the pulse point in the dark neck throb and if possible the face and lips pale further.

"Noth-." He gripped the tan face forcefully but not painfully.

"Don't lie to me. What did he do? Did he hurt you?" His grip softened as he saw tears brimming in the wide brown eyes.

"Talk to me, Iruka. Don't you trust me? I won't tell anyone if that's what you want." What had happened while he was gone? What could possibly have made Iruka regress so severely?

Iruka closed his eyes causing tears to stream down his face. He tried to steady his breathing but it would only come in gasps and release in sobs. Kakashi pulled him into his chest and gently stroked his hair making him sob harder.

"What Iruka? What did he do? Please tell me." Iruka inhaled deeply, fisting the front of Kakashi's uniform before releasing it.

"It's not what he did…it's what I did." Kakashi's muscles seized, his whole body tensing. He had not been prepared for the answer. He extended his arms and held the chuunin away from his body, studying the watery, wide orbs of the man in front of him.

"What did you say?" He felt Iruka quake in his grasp but he didn't care.

"I…I let him kiss me. No. I started it. I don't know what I was thinking. I wasn't thinking. I…" Kakashi shoved him roughly into the wall, cutting off his explanation.

"How could you be so stupid? Do you want this nightmare to continue forever?" Iruka's lip trembled and tears sprang to his eyes anew…tears of fear. Kakashi was advancing on him and all he could do was tremble.

"Why? Why would you do something so idiotic? He's going to come after you again."

"I know. I…I don't know why. I was lonely and the heat. I-."

"Did you think he'd changed? Did you like it? Did you sleep with him?"

"NO! No, I just got caught up in the moment. I stopped as soon as my brain started working again. Kakashi I'm so-."

"Why are you so naïve? Why are you so stupidly trusting? Why Iruka? Why? Why? Why?" The older man slammed his palms against the wall on either side of the younger man's head leaning his face close.

Iruka closed his eyes as he felt the force of the motion shake the wall behind him. He had expected as much. Kakashi hated him. He would soon walk out the door and out of his life forever. He opened his eyes and returned the mismatched gaze.

Kakashi watched the brown eyes open and for the first time saw the fear that lay in the tortured, watery orbs. His heart clenched. He had put it there. After all he had done to take Iruka away from all the pain he had made the beautiful chuunin afraid of him. He leaned closer, exhaling a slow shaky breath. He was mad, but no longer at Iruka. He was mad at himself. Iruka was so vulnerable and he'd been gone for so long. No wonder the poor man had reached out to someone. It was unfortunate bordering on tragic that it had been Mizuki but that wasn't really his fault.

'It's mine,' Kakashi thought. 'I shouldn't have left. It's my fault and now he's afraid of me.'

"Why, Iruka? Why do you have to be so god damn perfect?" With that he pulled down his mask and pressed his lips against the smaller man's mouth. The lips beneath his parted in surprise and he thrust his tongue into the mouth, finally tasting the man that had rarely left his thoughts for weeks. Sucking on the unresponsive bottom lip he nuzzled the bridge of the tan nose, laying a string of soft kisses along the scar there. Still Iruka hadn't moved. Hadn't reciprocated or pushed him away. Panic started to grip the jounin. He'd said too much. Iruka was afraid of him.

"Iruka…please say something. Please…tell me you want this." Silence. Kakashi dropped his forehead to Iruka's nose and sighed.

"Fuck…I'm sorry. I'm sorry 'Ruka. I'll leave."

Iruka was in shock. It had paralyzed him the moment Kakashi had pulled down his mask. He wasn't even sure if he was breathing. 'Could this really be happening? Not only was Kakashi not leaving but he's kissing me. He…he's kissing me. He's saying something. I missed it. Why can't I move?'

"Fuck…I'm sorry. I'm sorry 'Ruka. I'll leave."

'Leave? No! Don't go. Don't go. Move lips! Say something!' The warm hands removed themselves from his hair and he was watching Kakashi's back as it headed for his door.

'No. Don't do. Please don't go.' Too late. Kakashi was gone. It was several minutes before Iruka raised a shaky hand to his still burning lips. It was real. That really happened. His body shifted into overdrive and he raced to the door, wrenched it open and searched wildly for the trademark silver hair even though he knew Kakashi was long gone. He raced back into the apartment and threw on jeans and a black t-shirt and raced back out again.

'I have to find him. I have to tell him…that I want him. That I need him. Kakashi, I need you.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_/There's nothin' you can do or say you're gonna break my heart anyway so just leave the pieces when you go/_

Kakashi glared at the stage where Rei was harmonizing beautifully with another civilian woman.

'Fucking broken heart country!' He had chosen a table in a corner where he could drink in peace.

'Hmph. Peace…right. Why did I come here? Why of all places did I come here to drown my sorrows?'

"Thank you! Thank you. Okay, we're taking a five minute break. There's lots of cold drinks at the bar and water's on the house tonight. Stay hydrated!" He poured himself another drink from the bottle he'd bought from the bar and downed it in one shot. Having scared the poor waitress silly, he wasn't expecting anyone to bother him and was surprised when he realized that someone was standing behind him. All the ninjas would know better than to approach him when he was drinking alone. Who would be stupid enough…

"Kakashi! When did you get back? Sweetheart's been missing you something fierce. Where is he? Aren't you two usually joined at the hip?"

'Fuuuuuuuccccckkkk! Go away, Rei.'

"Go away, Rei." Much to his aggravation she slid into the seat along the wall.

"What's eating ya, old man? Bad mission? No one died did they?" Kakashi simply glared at her and refilled his glass.

"Ooookay. Not the mission. What could possibly be so bad that you're here drinking like a fish without Iruk-," A pale hand slammed down on the table making it shake violently cutting her off.

"Oh Kami…something happened with Sweetheart! Well, why are you here? Shouldn't you be-?"

"He rejected me." Kakashi didn't look at her. He could feel her gaze and knew this was far from over but all he could do was stare at the drink clutched in his hand and hope that she would leave so he could drink it.

"WHAT!! How…why…that doesn't make any sense! He's crazy about yo-."

"I fucked it all up, okay? I fucked up and now he hates me."

She eyed him suspiciously, "What happened?"

Kakashi shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it. Please leave me to drown my sorrows in peace."

Rei glanced at her watch and then waved a waitress over. The poor girl quaked from head to toe when Kakashi turned and glared at her but relaxed a little at her boss's kind smile.

"I want you to comp Kakashi's bottle and any other food or drink he orders tonight."

The young woman chewed her lips nervously and gripped the tray in her hands so hard her knuckles turned white.

"M-ma'am…y-you've already used your comps for the month." Rei glared and then hissed through her teeth, "Then put. It. On. My. Tab!"

"Y-yes, of course, ma'am."

"No one comes over here unless he signals for you, and Riku…stop calling me ma'am."

The woman nodded and hurried off.

"Thanks," the ninja grunted. Rei reached across the table and gripped his hand.

"This will sort it's self out. Try not to get too upset about it. I gotta get back to the stage. Any requests?" Kakashi finally looked up at her, sincerity pouring from his visible eye.

"Yeah. No more country." She chuckled and gave his hand a little squeeze before dashing back across the bar.

Iruka felt like he'd looked in every bar, alley and shady corner of the village when he stepped into the Shuriken. He wanted a drink and Rei's comforting, patient ear. He hadn't felt so miserable in…well…weeks, but he still felt really bad. He was only a few feet in the door when he saw her arguing with one of the staff.

"Rei. I'm so glad to see you! I've made a mess of -."

"Sweetheart! Oh thank the gods! WHAT HAPPENED? Do you want to explain to me why there's a broken hearted, silver haired ninja trying to drink himself to death in my bar?" A voice blared over the speakers, "Rei! It's been ten minutes! Get back up here!" The crowd erupted in cheers and the pair of friends had to move so that they were yelling in each other's ears to hear.

"I don't want to see Mizuki. I need to talk to you. Rei I've ruined every-."

"Mizu? What does this have to do with Mizu? I'm talking about Kakashi. He's in the corner trying to destroy his liver!" Iruka pulled back and glanced around the room frantically.

"Kakashi? He's here?!" He looked at his friend uncertainly.

"Does…does he want to see me?"

"REI, GET BACK TO THE STAGE!" She glared at the stage and then turned to Iruka, clearly frustrated.

"For fuck sakes! You want to be with him and he wants to be with you so why don't you two just stop whining and be with each other cuz the whole thing annoys the hell out of me!" Iruka smiled and she clapped him on the shoulder.

"He's in that corner. Use the back room if you can't wait to get to a bed. The door locks from the inside and I have the only key. I gotta get back. Now go! Go get some!" She shoved him in Kakashi's direction and pushed through the crowd to the stage.

Iruka wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans and began to walk to the edge of the room. His heart began to beat erratically as the mass of silver spikes came into his line of sight. Rei was saying something on stage and the metallic hair dipped as Kakashi dropped his head to the table surface. Swallowing his anxiety, he approached the older man and ran his hands up the muscular, lithe back.

Kakashi was at least happy to be left alone. He sighed and pounded another drink shaking his already foggy head.

"Okay, I'm back. Gen, we're singing 'Crash'. This song is going out to a good friend of mine. Go for it, Hun!" Dropping his head to the table he groaned as she started singing the sexy, slow song.

_/ You've got your ball, you've got your chain tied to me tight tie me up again. Who's got their claws in you my friend? Into your heart I'll beat again/_

'Thanks Rei. This is much better.' Genma's voice floated into the air and he ran his hands through his wild hair wondering if Rei would kill him if he threw his half empty bottle at the stage.

_/Sweet like candy to my soul sweet you rock and sweet you roll. Lost for you I'm so lost…for you /_

He groaned again as hands slid up his back. "Rei, I don't want to talk about it. Aren't you supposed to be sing…ing…" He glanced to his shoulder and saw a tan hand gently easing the tension from along his shoulder blade. 'I must be drunk. I could swear Iruka was rubbing my back. Gods, it even smells like him.' He could feel warm breath on his neck and ear as a soft, deep voice whispered in his ear.

"I want this. I want you. Do you still want me, 'Kashi?"

_/Aw and you come...crash…into to me… I come into you/_

All Kakashi could hear was the breathing in his ear. His mind spun along with his body as he stood up and stared down into the shorter man's dark eyes that were sparkling with passion, insecurity, and heaps of lust. His chest tightened painfully and he sucked in a shaky breath, raising his hand to the tan cheek he watched the insecurity evaporate from the hypnotizing eyes.  
_/Touch your lips just so I know in your eyes, love, it glows so. I'm bare boned and crazy…for you /_

Kakashi ran his pale thumb along Iruka's parted lips and moaned as a pink tongue darted out and caressed the callused skin. He watched captivated as the sinful lips wrapped around the thumb and sucked it slowly. The strong tan hands slid up his chest and back down, stroking his hips before snaking around his back and pulling their bodies together. Kakashi's breath was coming in pants now and withdrawing his thumb from Iruka's hot mouth he pulled their heads together. He wanted to say something but his now straining erection was pushing into Iruka's own hardness and his already slightly fuzzy mind was not allowing anything but deep, shaky breaths to pass his lips. Iruka gripped the jounin's collar, smirking at the older man, "Can I take that as a yes?" Iruka rolled his hips forward and watched as the grey eye closed in pleasure.

"Come with me,"he whispered into the masked lips and dragged the jounin across the bar.  
_/… Show your world to me. In a boys dream… /_

As the pair entered the hall that led to the back room Kakashi yanked down his mask and sealed his mouth to Iruka's and pressed the broad back against the wall, the dark lips parting immediately to give his tongue access. The taller pale body shivered as he felt the soft, dark hands on his cheeks. A deep moan ripped from the cloth covered throat as he felt the vibrations of a whimper on his lips. He dropped his head to the younger man's throat, nipping and sucking at the exposed Adam's apple.

Iruka's body arched as he felt the thin lips on his neck. He fisted he hands tightly in the silver spikes, panting Kakashi's name again and again. He wrapped his arms around the man's head, shielding his face from two women who emerged from the washroom. He glanced at the door at the end of the hall. They were so close but he didn't want to stop; it felt too damn good.

_/Oh I watch you there through the window and I stare at you wear nothing but you wear it so well. Tied up and twisted the way I'd like to be. For you, for me, come crash_

_into me/_

"Ah…'Kashi…oh, kami…just a few more feet. Aaah! Please, I need you." The strong arms around his waist began to push him backwards toward the door, the skillful mouth never breaking contact with the cinnamon skin. They burst into the dimly lit room, the lock scraping against the metal of the door and muffling the sounds from the crowded bar. Iruka arched and moaned as warm, callused flesh slipped under his shirt and up his chest, teasing his nipples as the black t-shirt was pushed up to his arm pits. Kakashi growled impatiently and lifted the tan arms to remove the obtrusive article of clothing. Pulling it over the dark hair, he tossed it to the ground and dropped his head to explore the broad, muscular chest when tan hands caught his face.

"Wait…just wait." He raised his gaze to the tan face, flushed with desire, which was studying him like he was a stranger. Iruka slowly pushed his hiatai up over his forehead and let it fall to the floor with a clank.

"You're so gorgeous. Oh gods…you're so…" tan fingers slid over every inch of the uncovered face, paying particular attention to the scars that lined the features. Kakashi's sharingan studied the face that was studying him so intently, drinking in the parted, swollen lips that hung open in fascination and the dark eyes that flicked from feature to feature before resting on his thin lips. The fingers trembled as they caressed the scar that marred his bottom lip. It wasn't large but Kakashi had always been happy to be able to hide it, thinking that it was living proof of what a shinobi's life brought. It certainly wasn't his biggest scar and no where near his ugliest but it did bother him the most. Whenever he kissed someone, it was a reminder never to get too close. He would probably die for his village and didn't want to break some poor thing's heart. The urge to pull away from the touch almost overwhelmed him but he forced his body to remain still as Iruka touched the sliver of raised skin, trailing his index finger vertically along the lip to where it stopped just above his chin. The dark eyes met his mismatched red and grey gaze and his body pulsed at the adoration that laid there.

"…perfect…" Iruka pulled their heads together in a bruising kiss, pushing every thought about the scar into the past. Their tongue's slid along each other, wrestling and stroking, exploring and conquering the mouths. Kakashi pulled Iruka's hair out of the pony tail, vaguely aware that his shirt and vest were being undone. He wrapped his arms under the slim hips and lifted the smaller man to a metal table in the middle of the room, pulling the hips to the edge so that their pelvises could still grind together. Finally, breaking the kiss, Kakashi pushed Iruka back on to the table, the younger man hissing as his back pressed against the cool metal surface.

"You're so fucking hot," the bi-coloured eyes raped the half naked form below him, "Do you have any idea how sexy you are? Do you have any idea what you do to me?" He thrust his hips forward to emphasize his point.

"Aaaah. Kakashi, I can't wait. Please fuck me! Please, I need you inside me." Kakashi moaned and pounced on the younger man, sliding his tongue down the muscular, bronze chest pausing to swipe each nipple and dip the wet muscle into the belly button in the center of the washboard abs. The taught body writhed beneath his mouth and Kakashi began to delight in teasing the needy chuunin. He laid a string of kisses above the waist of Iruka's jeans and slowly undid the button. Iruka hissed in frustration, sitting up and pulling his pants off his tan legs.

"Too slow." The tan hands opened Kakashi's pants before winding themselves around the pale neck.

"Now, Kakashi. Fuck me. No more teasing. I want you." The voice shifted from demanding to sultry. "Don't you want me? Don't you want to be buried inside me?"

Kakashi abandoned all thoughts of torturing Iruka as strong naked legs wrapped around his waist and pulled his throbbing cock from his pants. He brought his long, thin fingers to the full lips but Iruka shook his head and positioned his weeping cock at the unprepared entrance.

"Iruka, no. I don't want to hurt yo-aaaahh!" Kakashi's knees buckled as Iruka slowly impaled himself on the jounin's throbbing shaft. Iruka's back fell to the table making him growl in pain as Kakashi was forced deeper into his body as the older man collapsed on top of him.

"Are you ok-." The tan legs around his back tightened and the silver haired man was lost in the sensation of the tight heat surrounding him, his words smothered as the pouty dark lips captured his in a heated kiss. Dropping his arms to the table he began to rock his hips, gasping into Iruka's mouth as the tight ring of muscles contracted around him.

Laying back on the table Iruka, gazed up at the flexing mass of muscles rocking above him, delighted by the way the handsome face contorted in pleasure.

"Mmmm, 'Kashi. Gods, you're so big." The jounin groaned as the words hit his ears and he increased his speed and depth of his thrusts making Iruka yelp as he struck the bundle of nerves deep in the tight body again and again.

"Fuck, 'Ruka! You feel so good. Aaah!" He let his head fall to the tan chest and began pounding the other's body mercilessly. Iruka moaned and screamed in delight, squeezing his legs to meet the jounin's thrusts. Feeling a tightening in his abdomen, Kakashi fisted his lover's dripping cock, adjusting his movements to synchronize with the drives of his body. Iruka mewled in delight and gripped the top of the table, panting incomplete sentences into the heaps of silver spikes.

"Ah…so good…so…close." Lifting his head Kakashi gazed into the lidded brown eyes, growling when he saw the passion that lay there. His frantic pace abusing the younger man's prostate. Iruka arched and screamed his name, spilling his seed over the jounin's hand. The tight passage closed around him and Kakashi was swept away by the most powerful orgasm he had ever had. Thrusting himself into to the cinnamon body to the hilt, he wailed in bliss, "Gods, yes! Oh…IRUKA!"

He collapsed on to the tan chest and listened to his lover's racing pulse. After a few minutes he heard a nervous squeak from above him.

"Kakashi…you don't…it wasn't the booze was it? You don't regret this…do you?" Pushing himself up on shaky arms, the mismatched eyes studied the vulnerable face before he pressed his lips to Iruka's.

"Never. No matter what happens, nothing will ever make me regret tonight. I…I…oh 'Ruka." They collapsed together in a sticky heap listening to each other's breathing and the muffled noise from the crowd beyond.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Chapter 7

Search for strength

_**Search for Strength**_

**A/N:** Okay, here it is. Sorry this took so long. I had a couple of other stories to work on. But fear not! I will never abandon this story…as I already have several sequels and one-shots in mind to go along with this story. This chapter has not a ton of plot and bounces between super emotional, humorous and…uh…well…smutty. This chapter is also unedited. Hope it's not to rough and that my loverly Michele gets her new glasses soon! Okay…enough chatter, on to the chapter!

**Warning:** SWEARING! Lots and lots and lots of swearing. SEX! Lots and lots and lots of sex. Uhhh, I think that's it. Enjoy…I'm sure you will!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Naruto characters, Canada or the recipe to this really tasty vanilla rum I'm drinking. Aaaaarh!...that was me as a pirate…cuz of the rum…forget it. Read on.

Kakashi groaned and pushed his body off the cool metal of the table, glancing around the room before a soft moan from beneath him drew his attention to the beautiful brunette lying next to him, shivering at the loss of body heat despite the night's oppressive humidity. He watched the full lips part as Iruka drew slow breaths and released them. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the docile form; the umber hair splayed out on the shiny, chrome surface, Iruka's toned arms hugging his torso for warmth. Kakashi leaned down and gently stroked the dark hair, completely enraptured by Iruka's beauty. He presses his lips gently all over the tan face has he had wanted to when dancing. Iruka's eyelids fluttered and Kakashi gasped when the sleep hazed eyes were revealed. Iruka smiled sweetly, pulling the older nin's lean body to his.

"Mmm, hey." Kakashi wanted to respond but instead began kiss the soft jaw line when Iruka's strong arms wrapped around his neck, the broad, the muscular body arching into him.

"Gods, Iruka. You're intoxicating." A throaty chuckle was the only response. Kakashi latched on to the pulse point on the exposed neck as Iruka laced his hands into the silver hair languidly.

"Mmmm, 'Kashi! Aah we should get going. We're sticky and…OW…I'm sore." Kakashi pulled back and gently kissed Iruka again, nuzzling the golden face.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Iruka nodded, absentmindedly stoking the soft, silver hair on the back of Kakashi's neck.

"I…didn't want to hurt you. I never want to hurt you. I…" Iruka pressed his lips to the pale, thin pair, halting their movement.

"I'm fine. I just could use a shower…Wanna join me?" Iruka raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Hmmm, I dunno. Soaping and scrubbing you naked body doesn't sound that fun to me." Iruka growled teasingly and flipped their positions, his dark hands caressing every piece of exposed flesh. Kakashi groaned and bucked his hips.

"Okay okay okay okay! Let's go!" Feeling the lips on his neck curve into a smirk but not stop ravaging the tender area, Kakashi carded his hands into the dark hair and pulled Iruka's mouth to his in a heated embrace. Finally breaking the kiss for air, they stared at each other, gently caressing each other's faces, completely lost in the moment.

Groaning, Iruka pushed himself off his lover and retrieved his pants. They dressed quickly but Iruka caught Kakashi's hand before the jounin slipped his mask back in place. Tan fingers ghosted over the pale face and neck making the older man shiver. Iruka memorized the face like a blind man, committing every inch of skin, every scar, every groove and dip to memory.

"I want to remember. I know you have to put it back on now, but I want to remember. Not all of us have a sharingan to burn images into our brains." The mismatched eyes closed in pleasure like a cat being petted, savoring the feel of the gentle hands on the skin that was so rarely touched.

"Don't worry," Kakashi wrapped his arms around the broader frame, "you'll get to see it again…and often." Iruka smiled and ran his thumb over the small scar on the thin lower lip, which was quickly becoming his favorite part of the handsome face, before pulling the mask in place and kissing the covered lips.

"Come on. Let's go to my place." Unable to control himself, Kakashi pulled down his mask and pressed his lips to Iruka's again…and then again. Their perfect moment was interrupted as the lock scraped open and Rei backed into the room carrying a large case of empty bottles.

"Why the hell is this door locked? Thanks for your help Gen. It would have taken me…" She stopped mid sentence and dropped the case of empties to the floor sending glass flying.

"Oh. The. Gods! You two are still here! It's four in the morning! I thought…I'm so sorry!" Iruka chuckled at her embarrassment.

"Not to worry, we were just about to leave. Thanks for the use of the…Rei! You have glass in your foot!" She looked down at her ankle which was already bleeding.

"Huh, look at that. It doesn't hurt though." She shifted her weight and winced. "Okay, maybe it does." Iruka moved to her side but Genma waved him off.

"Don't worry, I'll patch her up. You two get out of here." Kakashi pulled a protesting Iruka from the room, the sensei trying to help his friend, who looked beyond panicked at the thought of the horny, honey haired jounin touching her. Who knows what the senbon sucker's idea of 'patching up' included, and being a little drunk herself, she didn't think that she would be able to resist his advances tonight. Genma scooped her up in his arms and followed the new couple out into the main room and set her down on the bar. Rei watched as Kakashi pulled Iruka toward the exit.

"Sweetheart…Sweetheart! Little help here!" She hissed at her friend's receding form. Kakashi tightened his arms around Iruka.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. Let's go." He added a quick grope of the chuunin's taught ass to emphasize his point. Iruka shrugged at his laid up friend and pulled Kakashi out the door in a hurry.

"Sweetheart! Urgh, jackass!" She turned her attention back to Genma who had quirked his eyebrow at her.

"So…I couldn't help but notice you've been avoiding me lately." She dropped her eyes to her ankle.

"First aid kit's on top of the fridge." He sighed and fetched the incredibly large bag full of bandages and gauze.

"You keep a trauma kit in the bar?" he asked incredulously.

"Do you remember a few years ago when that song Saturday night's alright for fighting came out? We had so many brawls that we had to ban the song and keep a med nin on staff for a month. I was just bartending at the time. My parents actually considered selling. Said it wasn't worth the trouble." Genma smiled while rifling through the bag.

"I'm glad they didn't. This is the best bar in town." She smiled at him as he placed some bandages and tape on the counter.

"Thanks. I really do love it here. The people, the atmosphere, this place is like a part of me. I-ow! Damn it!" She hissed as she pulled a piece of glass out of her ankle. Genma growled and caught her arm.

"Would you just wait?! I'll do it. This bag has everything except tweezers. I don't know if I'll be able to get the slivers out. I have tweezers at my place if you want to…"

"No!" He smirked at her overly quick, snapped response.

"Okay, I'll figure something out. So…why have you been avoiding me? You've even started canceling practices. You used to drag me in here the second I got back from a mission." Sighing she laid back onto the bar.

"It's nothing personal, Gen. I'm just trying to fix my disaster of a relationship and unfortunately one of the key issues seems to be you."

"Me? Why?" She lifted herself up on her elbows and looked at him pointedly. "Oh, right. Well we can go back to being friends if that's what you want."

"Gen, we're friends now."

"No we're not." He didn't look up from her ankle as he pulled the last large chunk of glass out and pressed a piece of gauze into the cut. "We haven't been friends for over a month now and you know it." She watched him in slack jawed shock as he pulled her heeled sandal off her foot and gently pulled the appendage towards him.

"Gen, it's not that simp-what are you doing?!" The honey haired shinobi had dropped his head and pressed his lips to the top of her ankle. After a second he lifted his head and spit one of the slivers of glass to the floor.

"I said I'd figure something out. You're the one who didn't want to get tweezers."

"Gen…"

"If you leave them in they'll get infected. Just relax." He lowered his head again and she groaned audibly and dropped her head to the bar with a thud. She lifted her forearm to her eyes as she felt another shard of glass slide out of her skin and his tongue gently soothe the wound. He repeated the actions again and again until her flesh was free of glass. His deadly hands began to gently wrap her foot with bandages. He smirked as she shivered when he ghosted his fingers up her calf to her knee laying feather light kisses on the soft skin inside the joint.

"Gen…" She breathed sounding both incredibly turned on and incredibly annoyed. The fingers slid a little higher to the inside of her thigh causing her to swallow a moan of pleasure.

"Gen!" She snapped.

"Yes?" The response close to her ear startled her and she finally moved her arm and looked up into his hazel eyes. He ran one of his hands through her dark hair, his gaze shifting from her emerald eyes to her full, red lips.

"Oh shit," she whispered before their mouths and tongues met in a hungry clash. Genma easily lifter her off the bar and set her on his lap as he settled on one of the bar stools. He rolled his hips into her spread legs and attacked her exposed neck when she let her head fall back. He sucked and bit at the tender flesh until she began to push him away.

"Shit! Gen, stop. Gen, you have to stop." Jumping of his lap she glanced at her reflection in the mirror behind the shelves at the back of the bar. "Oh gods! She's going to kill me." Rei frantically rubbed at the mark but only made it more irritated. "Okay, you have to go. We both have to go. With any luck I'll have a chance to shower and cover this before she gets home from her mission." She hopped back up onto the bar and tried to fit her sandal over her bandaged foot. Genma moved in front of her and gingerly adjusted the straps so the shoe would fit over the wraps before tangling his hands in her hair and pulling her into another bruising kiss. She grasped the sides of his face to push him away when he ran his tongue over the seam of her mouth. Moaning she opened her mouth and jerked his head closer, their teeth clashing ferociously. Finally she pulled back and dropped her forehead to his.

"Why do you have to be so hot, Shiranui?" The jounin chuckled and helped her down from the bar. He tried to pick her up when she smacked is shoulder.

"No! I can walk thanks. We'll talk about this…I dunno, when I figure out what the hell just happened."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka opened the door to his apartment and tugged Kakashi inside pushing his back up against the closed door and tugging down his mask to ravage the older man's mouth. Kakashi's pulse raced as the chuunin aggressively tugged at his vest trying to remove the offending garment without breaking the heated kiss. The sensei's actions weren't needy, they were wanton and that simple notion made the silver haired nin's pants tighten in anticipation. He ground his erection forcefully against the shorter brunette's making them both moan in pleasure. Iruka nipped at his bottom lip before sliding the vest off the narrow shoulders and fisting his shirt, pulling him towards the bathroom.

They stepped into the small room and quickly removed each other's shirts halting the kiss only to pull Iruka's black shirt over his head. The two half naked men tumbled around the bathroom, knocking toothbrushes, towels and pulling the towel rack that Iruka had finally gotten around to putting back up a week ago to the floor. Any ninja who might have walked passed the door or even passed the building on the street would've been able to feel the intense waves of desire pouring out of the chuunin lodgings, but neither man thought about that. They were too lost in each other to care about anything.

Kakashi lifted Iruka onto the vanity only to have the younger man yelp and slide back off again. Guilt flashed in the mismatched eyes and before Iruka could say anything the jounin had pulled back, his head dipped.

Growling Iruka slammed Kakashi's back into the wall before he had gotten one syllables in to his apology.

"I'm a ninja. I can handle it so **don't** apologize." Kakashi nodded in understanding. To say that he was sorry was to imply that he'd done something really wrong. Iruka thrust his tongue back into the older nin's mouth, surprised when the kiss didn't heat up immediately.

"What? What's wrong?" Kakashi shook his silver spikes and unbuttoned Iruka's jeans, sliding to his knees as he pulled the pants down to the dark ankles. He pressed his lips to the inside of the cinnamon thigh as Iruka stepped out of the second pant leg. Nuzzling the boxer brief covered crotch, the slim pale face raised and looked deep into the dark russet eyes. Iruka's cock twitched and Kakashi was unable to contain his smirk. Snarling, Iruka shoved Kakashi to the ground and straddled his hips. Dropping his weight to the thin chest beneath him he gripped the sided of Kakashi's face trying to will the older man into the struggle for dominance they had been caught up in when they entered the apartment. Kakashi, however, didn't force his tongue into Iruka's mouth, instead gently meeting the aggressive tongue with soft caresses of his own. Releasing the sliver head Iruka braced himself on his forearms and looked questioningly into the mismatched gaze.

"Is something-?" Thin, pale pink lips pushed up into the full, dark pair silencing the younger man. Finally ending the passionate yet chaste kiss Kakashi stroked the side of the beautiful face above him.

"Nothing's wrong. I just want to take it really slow this time." Iruka stared in shock at the legendary pervert who was asking him for something slow and deep, something meaningful, something more than just a fast, hard fuck. A pale thumb pulled across his bottom lip and Iruka watched Kakashi's eyes follow its progress before lifting back up to his. Torrents of emotion swam in the grey and red pools and Iruka's stomach clenched at what this could mean…but he didn't ask. He'd know soon enough and if he was wrong…He didn't want to think about that; not tonight.

"Let's take that shower." Smiling, Iruka pushed himself off the floor and helped Kakashi up and out of his pants before starting the shower and sliding out of his underwear. Kakashi picked up the towel bar as Iruka adjusted the water. Having been fastened to the wall more securely this time, it had ripped out pieces of drywall with it when they had torn it down in their lust. Iruka glanced over his shoulder at Kakashi as the jounin set the metal bar down on the vanity.

"Are you coming?" Kakashi nodded and pulled his mask off completely and stepped into the hot shower spray after his lover closing the plexi door behind them. Kakashi vaguely noticed how beautiful the shower was, easily big enough for two and covered in large, rough stone tiles of green and slate grey. The large shower head sprayed enough water to keep them both warm while spreading soap on each other's naked forms. Kakashi slid his arms around Iruka and carefully backed him into the center of the spray to wet the chuunin's hair.

"I like your shower. I'll admit that it's much nicer than mine." Iruka smiled with his eyes closed as he ran his hands through his dark locks ensuring they were thoroughly soaked.

"This is my favorite room in the house. I scrimped and saved for thee months to put this shower in and it was worth every penny." He moved out of the water's path to the back of the shower where he grabbed a bottle of apple cinnamon shampoo when strong hand slid over his hips and over his stomach, crossing at his navel and ensnaring him in a warm embrace. He twisted in the grip so that he could look into the devastatingly handsome face which for some reason looked sheepish. Iruka shot the taller man a questioning glance.

"I'm sorry for pulling down your towel rack." Iruka couldn't hold in the laugh that rumbled from deep in his chest at how Kakashi looked in every possible way like an adoring puppy who knew it had misbehaved. Chuckling, he pulled the head of silver spikes into his neck and trailed one hand up the lean back, the other remaining on the back of Kakashi's neck.

"That…that's okay. Don't worry about it. It's not the first time it's been down. I really thought it was in place better this time." Kakashi leaned into Iruka's body, words falling from his lips before he had time to register what they were.

"Will you be mine?" If the beautiful man hadn't held him in his grasp Kakashi would have thought that the answer was no and pulled away. The silence that followed his words was suffocating.

The phrase graced his ears were whispered like a plea to Kami and for several seconds Iruka didn't breathe, still unsure if he had heard what he thought he had. He repeated the tender, vulnerable request in his head again and again, the words sounding too good to be true. He wanted a response that was a beautiful as the question but the second he started thinking about it, the response became over thought. He felt Kakashi tense in his hands and tightened them as if afraid the man would pull away like he had earlier that evening. Finally he said the only truth that he could think of.

"I've been yours for a long time now." He felt Kakashi breathe a sigh of relief before pulling back to look into his dark eyes, searching for truth in the words. Not sure of how to convince the seemingly insecure man about his feelings he lifted himself on his toes and pressed his lips to Kakashi's in complete adoration. Kakashi remained rooted in shock at both his question and Iruka's response. He felt the teacher's lips pulling at his lower lip for a response but it still seemed unreal. The lips formed words and Kakashi felt the vibrations of them against his mouth.

"I've wanted you for so long, years and years. And not just this amazing body of yours, I wanted to know you. Your thoughts, your heart, you secrets," a dark and caressed the sharp, pale jaw, "I want it all." Finally the slim body responded to his brain and Kakashi tightened his grip around the muscular waist and pulled them into the warmth of the water. His lips moved against the chuunin's, tasting the younger man as their tongues slid sensually together. Kakashi pulled back and admired the younger man's face, flushed with desire.

"It's late, or early depending on how you look at it, and you have to teach in the morning. You should get to bed." Iruka pulled back and looked at Kakashi incredulously.

"What?! After all that you just want to go to bed?" Dark hands clutched to the pale, lithe frame as if the jounin would slip away if he released his hold. Kakashi dropped his head to the bronze neck and sucked and one of the streams of water that were sliding down the cinnamon skin.

"Did you mean what you said?" Iruka nodded and pressed his face into Kakashi's hair. "Then we have all the time in the world." Smiling into the silver spikes the chocolate head nodded again. Pulling back and pecking the full, dark lips the older man turned off the water. "Let's dry off and go to bed." Kakashi towel dried Iruka's dark hair and followed him to the bedroom pausing at the door.

"Do you want me to go?" The dark brown eyes widened in shock before a smirk slid onto the handsome, brown face.

"Yeah, just try to leave. I dare you." Kakashi smiled and crawled into bed beside Iruka.

"Just making sure." He tugged his mask back up an adjusted the scarf he'd tied over his sharingan eye. Iruka looked at him curiously.

"Ah, I'm so used to sleeping with the mask on; I don't really sleep well without it." Iruka smiled and tightened his arm around the older nin, tangling their legs together and tucking his head under Kakashi's chin, their positions very similar to the night Kakashi had spent holding him when Mizuki had tried to break down his door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Beeeeeeep**

**Beeeeeeep**

**Beeeeeeep**

Iruka groped blindly for his alarm clock. His hand finally finding it, he smiled contently as it shattered when he threw it across the room and snuggled back into the comfort of his bed. He was still very tired and wanted to slip back into the wonderful dream he'd been having.

"Who knew you were so grumpy in the morning." Iruka sat bolt up right and looked down at the man beside him. Kakashi stretched lazily and smirked up at the chuunin who was gaping in shock at him.

"I was the one who was drinking last night, why are you so surprised?" Iruka continued to gape at him and the copy nin slid his hand onto the dark stomach.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Iruka nodded slowly, still looking far from okay.

"I…I thought I was dreaming." Without asking permission he yanked down the dark mask and pressed his lips to Kakashi's moaning in delight when the lanky arms encircled him. Dark hands slid into the silver silk and gripped tightly while larger, pale hands gently slid up and down the broad back. Finally breaking the kiss Iruka gazed into the grey eye in wonder.

"You're still here. I'm awake and you're still here." Kakashi pulled the shorter man on top of him and smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere. You on the other hand…" He lightly swatted Iruka's ass and playfully pushed him, "have to go to work." Iruka groaned and collapsed back onto his lover.

"Uhhhgh, can't I call in sick?" Kakashi smirked and rolled Iruka out of the bed, the younger man falling to the floor with a thump and a string of curses. Kakashi lay on his stomach and poked his head over the side of the bed.

"Nope. If you start that people will think I'm corrupting you. Now get dressed, I'm going back to sleep." Iruka smirked and sat up, gently pressing his lips to Kakashi's who foolishly let his guard down. In a swift motion the chuunin pulled the jounin out of the bed and on top of him. They rolled around on the floor for a couple of minutes like children before Iruka pinned Kakashi beneath him but seeing as how he was straddling the pale hips, the older man decided that this was alright. He tucked his arms behind his head and gazed up at the beautiful man above him. Iruka shifted his weight forward and wiggled his ass in the air teasingly making Kakashi groan.

"You," he said reaching up and lightly smacking the ass again, "are more trouble than I am. Now come on. Shower." The younger man pouted.

"We showered last night. Don't we have time for some fun this morning?" Kakashi grinned at the sulking chuunin.

"How would I know? You smashed the alarm clock, remember?" Iruka grunted in response and grudgingly stood up, pulling Kakashi to his feet too. "So how often do you smash your alarm clocks like that?" Iruka shrugged.

"Uh, three or four times a month." Kakashi chuckled and followed the teacher into the main room.

"Doesn't that get expensive?" Iruka shrugged again.

"Like the shower, it's worth every penny. There's nothing more satisfying than when that alarm clock just-SHIT!"

"You're alarm clock shits?" Iruka rushed past him into the bedroom.

"NO! I'm late. Shit, shit, shit! I didn't do my grading! I didn't plan a lesson! Fuck! Shit! Bitch! Whore! Bastard! Mother fucking, ass licking cunt!" Kakashi gaped as Iruka darted from one position to another, cursing a blue streak.

"Easy there, sailor! Teach your students with that mouth?" He gripped the dark shoulders halting the frantic teacher. "Get dressed and I'll get your bag. Don't worry about the marking and I'll help you plan a lesson on the way there." Iruka paused, his face flushed from rushing. He stared for a moment at the jounin, his breath coming in light pants of panic, before he pulled the older man into a kiss so forceful it hurt.

"Thanks," he whispered before rushing back into bedroom and throwing on a clean uniform. He moved into the bathroom and tied up his hair while simultaneously brushing his teeth. It was lucky that Kakashi was here. Of course he wouldn't be exhausted, unprepared and late if he hadn't been. Of course he'd be depressed and anxious to the point of nausea if they hadn't gotten together last night. On the other hand he wouldn't have been anxious or depressed if Kakashi hadn't had to leave on that mission.

'Wow. I thought all that in the time that it took me to brush my top row of teeth. I have to stop hanging out with Rei. I'm turning into a woman!' He finished brushing his teeth and stepped back into the main room to find Kakashi pulling on his unbuttoned shirt, the teacher's bag and a piece of fruit on the table beside him. Iruka watched the strong, pale hands do up the two bottom buttons before launching himself forward and attaching his mouth onto the slim, partly covered chest. The jounin grunted in surprise as he fell back into the wall, cradling the younger man's head protectively. He moaned as the aggressive mouth latched onto one of his nipples. Gripping the dark locks he arched his body into the ravaging lips.

"Nnnnh! Ah, a-aren't you late?" The comment only seemed to spur the teacher on as the dark hands tore open the shirt sending the two clasped buttons flying. Nails raked over the pale torso and the taller body writhed in delighted surprise at how dominant the usually shy man was behaving. He gasped as the hot mouth slid down his chest to just above the top of his pants which were slowly undone as the sinful tongue slid over his abs and hips.

"Aaah! Oh gods!" The dark lips slid onto his treasure trail and followed it down to the waist of his boxers, teasing the jounin as the elastic was stretched to give the lips more room to move. Giving up on trying to be a good influence Kakashi leaned down and captured the exploring mouth in a quick kiss before moving to Iruka's door and performing a summoning jutsu.

Pakkun looked up at his master who was standing in the doorway of a residence he didn't know, but had a familiar smell, with his shirt hanging off him and his pants undone.

"Yo! What's up boss?"

"Tell the school that Iruka-sensei won't be coming in today." The dog cocked its head in curiosity.

"Is that whose place this is? How long has this been going on?"

"Pakkun…"

"And since when am I your errand boy? I'm a nin dog; this is degrading!"

"Pakkun…"

"And what am I supposed to tell them?"

"PAKKUN!" Kakashi was now asserting himself as the alpha male, his voice a deadly growl. "Tell them he's sick. Tell them he needed a personal day. Tell them I'm fucking him into the mattress. I don't care; just go now before I make myself a pug skin hat!" The small dog's eye twitched in mirth.

"Sure thing, boss." The door promptly slammed in his scrunched face. 'You did say fucking him into the mattress was an option to say. Oh I'm so bad!' The dog trotted off towards the school trying to decide between screwing the jounin over royally or eating steak for a month.

Kakashi walked back into the main room where Iruka was still on his knees. He scooped the younger man up under his arms and slid a hand down the muscular, covered back, grasping the firm ass as legs wrapped around his waist. He carried the man, who was now sucking on his neck savagely, into the bed room and collapsed to the bed with Iruka on top of him.

"So, where were we?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi stared up at the taught body ridding him into oblivion, in awe. This was their third time in two hours. None of them had been short sets either. They had pretty much had five minutes of downtime in between mind blowing, earth shattering fuck sessions. Iruka's white teeth tugged at his bruised lip, their pants caressing each other's mouths and cheeks. The brown hands disentangled themselves from his silver hair and slid over his hands that were guiding the hips that were slamming down onto him. One of the hands guided his up the muscular back and then back down, Iruka' nails digging into Kakashi's hand and the chuunin's own back. Iruka moaned in ecstasy, swinging his hips as he impaled himself on the older nin's shaft.

The second hand was pushed up the tan stomach and chest. Iruka guided the fingers of the hand to his mouth, his half lidded, lusty eyes focused on Kakashi's as he expertly massaged the digits with his tongue.

The scarecrow watched, enraptured, as the fingers slid in and out of the searing mouth, the hungry teeth nipping the callused skin. The visual he was getting was almost as incredible as the sensations that racked his body. Iruka's hips swung and twisted with every downward stroke, the tight ring of muscles contracting around him when the bundle of nerves was brushed and the younger man screamed in bliss.

Iruka slid Kakashi's hand back down his chest to his leaking member. He threw his head back and closed his eyes when their hands touched his painful erection. He curled his fingers over the jounin's on his back, digging them into his flesh a little more forcefully.

"Oh yes! Oh gods, yes! More, 'Kashi. Ah!" He abandoned the pale hand that was now biting into his shoulder blade to run it up the sweat soaked stomach beneath him, their combined grips still slowly fisting him. His free hand then swiped the top of his cock and brought a pearl of precum to his lips, his tongue darting out to taste himself before he slid the fingers down his chin and neck, smearing the salty fluid into his skin.

"Mmmm. Wanna taste?" Kakashi's hips bucked at the proposition making them both moan. Iruka gathered more precum on his fingers and leaned forward leaving the older nin's hand to stroke him as he wrapped his arm under the pale shoulders. He brought the fingers in front of the uncovered, thin lips pulling them back teasingly as Kakashi tried to take them into his mouth. Growling the silver haired man stretched his pale neck towards the fingers, licking his lips hungrily. Iruka pulled his lover's torso off the bed towards him, allowing the searching tongue a quick taste before licking the rest off with his own pink tongue. Kakashi growled and thrust his tongue into the chuunin's mouth, the cum rolling between the two tongues making them both shiver at the taste. Iruka mewled as Kakashi's grip on his back pinched his skin and he increased the speed of his strokes.

"Ah…I'm…ah…yes…so close!" He grabbed the pale hand that was fisting him and wound it forcefully in his hair, screaming in rapture when the jounin tightened his grip.

The older man's head dropped to the tan neck and lapped at the drying semen that his lover had spread there.

"Touch yourself, Iruka. I want you to cum all over me." Feeling the vibrations of the moan of compliance against his lips Kakashi returned to licking and biting the exposed jugular, Iruka's hand sliding between their stomachs as the hips continued to slam together.

"I'm gonna cum. Oh gods. 'Kashi. Ah!" The jounin began to thrust upward mercilessly, his hands clutching the skin and hair even tighter, tight heat coiling in his abdomen when Iruka released a zealous scream.

"Oh fuck yeah! Oh! Yes! KAKASHI!" The jounin bellowed as the walls of Iruka's ass clenched around him milking his orgasm as the chuunin's seed spilled between them. They rode out their orgasms for seemingly an eternity before collapsing onto the bed, completely drained.

"Ah…that…was…the…be-ah…best…sex…of…my life!" Iruka panted, trying to catch his breath.

"M-mine…too." He trailed his fingers over the chuunin's back where their hands had irritated the skin. Iruka shivered and pressed his lips to the jounin's shoulder.

"If… you…don't…stop…that I'm…I'm gonna…get hard…again." Kakashi groaned and pulled the younger man to his chest laying feather light kisses over the dark face.

"So…are…whew! Are you going to tell me what…brought all that on? Not that I'm complaining, b-but you were getting ready for work one second and then trying to work me to death the next." Iruka smiled languidly into the pale shoulder.

"Mmm, you got me breakfast." The mismatched eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you serious? Again, I'm not complaining, but all I did was grab you an apple. We may have a problem if this is what happens every time I'm considerate." Iruka rolled on top of him and slid down the pale body until his face was over Kakashi's navel. His tongue began to dip into the washboard abs and Kakashi moaned.

"Oh gods. 'Ruka, I don't think even you can get me up again right now." His hips bucked as the tongue slid down over his sensitive member which immediately sprang to life. Iruka grinned up at him.

"You were saying?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And then he said 'My body moved on its own.' What the hell does that even mean?!" Mizuki hid his eye roll as he sat once again at Ichiraku's with Naruto. It was his lunch break and he had hoped that Iruka would have been here with the blonde but no such luck. The teacher hadn't come in to school today. It was possible, if not probable that he had skipped his class to avoid him. What had happened yesterday had been confusing. Scratch that, yesterday had been completely fucked. For one brief moment Iruka had been his again. Maybe with a bit more work he could win the teacher back.

"And then Teme was okay. So we stayed until the bridge was finished and they said they would name it after me! Can you believe it?" Mizuki groaned internally. The blonde had been talking for forty-five minutes straight. He couldn't fake being nice for much longer.

"And then Kakashi-sensei made us run almost the whole way back. We were exhausted. I think he was worried about Iruka-sensei but I told him that you were looking after him. So how is Iruka-sensei? I haven't seen him since I got back. Did he get hurt while I was gone?"

"Uh, no, Naruto. He didn't. I took good care of him like I said I would." The blonde grinned at the teacher.

"Wow! That's great. Thanks so much Mizuki-sensei. I was really worried about him." Mizuki rubbed his chin in a contemplative manner.

"Funny how no one bothered him while Kakashi was out of town." Naruto choked on a mouthful of ramen and gaped at the silver haired chuunin.

You mean…"

"Nah, I'm just thinking out loud here. Probably just a coincidence." The blonde clutched his stomach suddenly feeling queasy.

"Look kid, I have to get back to the academy."

"Oh! Well could you tell Iruka-sensei that I'll be stopping in to see him later?" Mizuki scowled.

"No. He didn't come to class today. Said he was sick…right after Kakashi got home." Naruto blanched and pushed his third, half finished bowl of ramen away from him, suddenly not hungry. The sound of quickly approaching footsteps and a squeal of excitement drew his attention to a brunette civilian who was dashing towards them.

"Mizu! Ow ow ow!" Rei skidded up to them, sliding on her bad foot. "Oh my god! I have crazily exciting news." She settled on the teacher's lap, bouncing in enthusiasm. "Sweetheart and Kakashi hooked up last night!" The man's pale jaw dropped and his eye's looked like they were about to pop out of his head. "I know! Crazy, huh? I thought Iruka would never get his head out of his a-."

"Iruka-sensei?!" Rei looked at Naruto for the first time, glared lightly at the interruption, before turning back to Mizuki.

"Okay, so Kakashi got home yesterday and then a few hours later he's in the Shuriken drinking like a fish. Then Sweetheart comes in. I think they had some kind of fight or something. Anyway with a little pushing from yours truly, they got it on!! No word of a lie! I walked in on them getting redressed. I'm so excited for them. Have you seen them together? They're adorable! Was Iruka extra stuttery and blushing today?" Mizuki finally closed his mouth and forced his tongue to form words.

"He didn't come in today." The woman bounced a little more forcefully in his lap.

"HE PLAYED HOOKY!! Oh Kami! I have to go tease him! Oh, but will Kakashi be there? Do I dare risk-?"

"Wait a minute! You know Iruka-sensei?" Rei looked at the blonde again like he was interrupting a meeting of the Kages.

"Uh, yeah. Who are you? Mizu, who is this kid?"

"This is Naruto. He's one of Kakashi's genin."

"Well if he's one of Kakashi's kids why is he asking about Sweethear-wait a sec. Naruto? Uzumaki Naruto?" The blonde waited for the typical disgusted reaction, his eyes bugging out comically when she grinned and shook his hand vigorously. "Oh the gods! I'm Rei. Iruka talks about you incessantly! I can't believe this is the first time we've met. For years I've heard about you. Every time Sweetheart was going to bring me to meet you something always came up."

"Uh…it's… nice to meet you? Now what is going on with Iruka-sensei?" She smiled at Naruto sweetly.

"He's very fond of you, you know. Thinks of you like a son. He's seeing Kakashi now…I think. He better be because if that jounin breaks his heart I'll find a way to destroy him that is an embarrassing as it is painful! But I digress. It's a good thing. Really. They're so sweet. I've been working on trying to get them together since before your team left. Okay, I'm off to find them and annoy to the best of my abilities. Oh, sorry if I scarred you emotionally kid. See ya Mizu." With a quick peck to the chuunin's cheek she raced off towards Iruka's building leaving a traumatized Naruto and irate Mizuki behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi walked unsteadily to the table and sat down; inhaling the spicy sent of the tea that Iruka had placed there for him. The teacher was on the couch grading the papers that he'd neglected as if they hadn't just spent four hours ravaging each other senseless. Kakashi was exhausted. He'd only ever felt this spent when he'd used his sharingan to much and drained his chakra almost completely. He took a small sip of the tea which seemed to pour relaxation into his tired muscles before glancing at the teacher again. Iruka had a pair of frameless glasses on and was chewing absentmindedly on the end of his pen while reading one of the stacks of papers. The jounin's cock twitched at the inadvertently sexy display. The full, dark lips closing and unclosing around the blue writing instrument reminded him of the amazing blow job he'd received just two hours before. And the other one two hours before that.

The count was now Kakashi seven and Iruka five. The chuunin had been eager to keep the marathon going and had serviced the older nin twice without receiving reimbursement. Maybe that made the score Iruka seven and Kakashi five. The jounin abandoned his line of thinking when Iruka tucked a chunk of hair that had fallen into his face behind his ear and exposed the addictive look of concentration that settled on the glorious face. Kakashi smirked as Iruka groaned and pulled out a red pen and started furiously marking up the page.

The jounin was content to watch the adorable display until Iruka scratched the scar on his nose and readjusted his glasses. That simple, casual action was enough to push Kakashi up on his wobbly legs and over to the couch where he began drawing lazy circles on the teacher's bare back with his fingers. Iruka smirked at him over the top of his lenses and set aside his work.

"Is there something I can help you with Kakashi-san?" he purred submissively. The jounin cocked his head and thought about all the ways he could take advantage of this moment.

"Acutally, Iruka-sensei, I was working on the essay you assigned and needed a break so I thought I'd come visit my favorite teacher." The younger man grinned at the role playing jounin, falling into step immediately.

"Very well, 'Kakshi-kun. You know I love to get visitors. I do however have a lot of work to do today." The deadly jounin pouted like a petulant five year old and ran a hand up the inside of Iruka's thigh.

"Are you saying you don't have time for a visit?" Iruka gasped and lifted his hips searching for more friction against his groin.

"Well…I…always make time…for my students…if they…need me…" Kakashi chuckled at the irony of the statement on a day when the teacher hand stayed home from class to have sex.

"Actually Sensei, right now I think it's you who needs me."

Ten Minute Later

Kakashi seven, Iruka six. Or was that Iruka seven and Kakas- whatever. Iruka smirked up at his lover through is skewed glasses.

"That was very good, 'Kashi-kun. I'd give you a B plus for performance and an A plus for effort." Kakashi pouted again.

"A B plus? But Sensei…"

"I guess you'll just have to keep practicing." The jounin leaned down to kiss his lover again when a knock at the door startled them both. Iruka jumped up and pulled on a pair of pants from his bedroom.

"Just a second." The knocking continued. "I'm coming, just a second." Kakashi chuckled and whispered huskily.

"No, you just came." Iruka shot an amused glance over his shoulder at Kakashi who was disappearing into the bedroom. Iruka's smile faded when he opened the door to see Ibiki looking both menacing and grim.

"Ibiki-san, what are you-?"

"The Hokage wants to see you. Now." Iruka swallowed thickly and nodded.

"Uh, yeah. Can I get dressed first?" The master interrogator grunted and Iruka closed the door before dashing into his room.

"I have to go. I'll be back in a bit." The jounin sat up on the bed, concerned with the tension in his lover's voice.

"Is everything okay?" Iruka nodded though he looked very pale. He pulled on his uniform quickly and secured his hiatai on his forehead.

"Yeah. The Hokage wants to see me. I'll be back soon." Kakashi launched himself off the bed and caught the shorter man's hand. He tenderly wrapped Iruka up in his arms and stroked the dark cheek with the back of his hand.

"Relax. It's probably nothing. Try to wipe that guilty look off your face. You haven't done anything wrong." Iruka sighed in relief and stood for a moment in the warmth and safety of Kakashi's embrace before setting out with the frightening, elite jounin towards the Hokage tower.

Kakashi fell back on the bed and sighed. They hadn't done anything wrong. Well, except for Iruka neglecting his duties for the day but how bad was that, really? Iruka was dedicated, hard working and probably hadn't taken a holiday in years. What was one day in the grand scheme of things? He turned on his side, his stomach churning with guilt.

"It'll be fine." He said aloud to convince himself. Another knock at the door made him push himself off the bed. He really didn't know if he should open the door seeing as how Iruka wasn't home but it couldn't hurt for the word to spread that they were together. He pulled up his mask and slid on his pants before opening the door to see a very smug Rei grinning at him.

'Damn! I knew I shouldn't have opened it.'

"Kakashi! What a surprise." She didn't sound surprised in the least.

"Iruka's not here. You just missed him." She side stepped him and walked into the kitchen.

"Awwww. Too bad. I heard he wasn't feeling well so I brought him some soup." She held up a bag of take out. "I guess he must be feeling all better now." There was that damn smile again.

"So why are you really here?" She smirked at his lack of bullshit.

"I just came over to tease the hell out of him, but since he's not here I'll have to settle for you." Kakashi gritted his teeth.

"You do know how easily I can kill you, right?" She grinned a little wider and sat down at the table.

"Come on. I brought lunch!" She patted the table in front of his cold cup of tea. He swallowed his rage, remembering that she was Iruka's best friend and grudgingly sat down.

"So," she began opening the Styrofoam containers of soup and tempura, "how was your night?" He groaned and slumped back in his chair, refusing to answer her.

"So…how was he?" Kakashi shot the woman a death glare and crossed his arms over his chest. "Okay, okay. Relax old man. I'm just yanking your chain. Besides, I already know it was amazing or he wouldn't have played hooky. Aren't you going to eat?"

"No." She quirked an eyebrow.

"Why not? You don't have to worry. I couldn't find any truth serum so it's not drugged or anything." She chuckled but her smile quickly disappeared when he still didn't begin eating.

"What?" Kakashi pointed to his mask and Rei rolled her eyes. "Like I care about what you look like. Iruka is my best friend and he's seeing you so can we at least try to get along? Besides, do you think either of you would have gotten together without my not-so-subtle pushing?" Kakashi didn't grace her with a response but he had to admit that she had been helpful.

"Here, I brought eggplant." She held the container up beside her Cheshire grin. Grimacing he snatched the container from her hands and grabbed a pair of chopsticks.

"So how well do you know Sweetheart?" The ninja shrugged and eyed her carefully as he yanked his mask down and back up again in a fraction of a second.

"I dunno…I know 'nough I guess." He mumbled with a mouthful of food.

"Hmph. You think so, huh? Well…good luck!" Kakashi slipped another piece of eggplant into his mouth before looking at her as she stirred her miso soup.

"Whadaya mean?" She looked at him over her raised spoon.

"He's a complicated one. I mean, I know he doesn't seem that way but he's got depth…and layers." Kakashi set down his container and snapped at her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She looked at him in shock.

"You don't really think that sweet, innocent teacher mask he puts on is all there is to him, do you?" The older man snorted in distain.

"Of course not. But…what exactly are you talking about?"

"You really don't know him at all, do you?" Kakashi shifted uncomfortably. "Well don't worry. He's not crazy or anything. He just has a few quirks. Something tells me you understand that." She eyed his mask as she finished off her soup. "He has some trust issues. People think that he trusts blindly and that's not far from true but if you ever betray him, he'll never forget it. Never. Like NEVER! Sure he pretends everything is fine but underneath his smile there will always this layer of…I don't know. I've never betrayed him but when you've known him as long as I have, you see it." Kakashi gave a noncommittal grunt, not wanting her to know how interested he was.

"And he loves to know that someone's backing him up. I mean, he's not a chicken or anything. He's one of the bravest people I know, but it means a lot for him to know that someone is willing to take a couple of hits for him without being asked…and I'm not talking about physical hits. This one time when we were kids Iruka pulled this masterful prank. He worked out this set of tripwires so that when someone walked into it they got covered in mud. But it wasn't just mud. It was this foul sludge that we hauled out of one of the bogs. So this team of young ANBU were the poor suckers who walked into the trap."

Kakashi smirked under his mask as he remembered Ibiki walking into the hidden ANBU meeting place covered in the most disgusting, wretched, snot coloured mess along with several other team members.

"So they spring the trap, which if they had been paying attention they would have or rather should have seen. So this team captain catches Sweetheart and is just screaming at him. Not wanting him to take all the blame I slink up beside him and slide my hand in his, both of us staring down this raging bull who seemed to loose some of his steam when there were two of us to scream at. Plus I had the distinction of being a troublesome civilian where as the ANBU could holler himself hoarse at Iruka who was a genin at the time." Rei wiped away the tears of mirth that had gathered in the corners of her eyes.

"There were like five of us that set the prank up, Sweetheart was the mastermind of course, but only I stepped up to share the punishment. We ended up picking up garbage around the village for a month and were best friends after that. Everyone thought we were joined at the hip and destined to get married." She snorted and pulled a piece of tempura out, munching on it absentmindedly. "But we were way to close by the time I was sixteen that there was absolutely no spark at all. He was like my girlfriend…uh…like a female friend and I was one of the guys. We're far more like brother and sister to ever be in love. Plus he's gay, and not wishy washy like me. So again, don't worry." Kakashi nodded thoughtfully.

"So…if he just got dragged to the Hokage tower to get yelled at for ditching work today I should probably be there, shouldn't I?" Rei dropped her stick of tempura and gapped at him.

"Holy shit! Go now. If you want a serious in, go go go!" She shoved him towards the door, which, because he was sitting, meant she pushed him out of his chair to the floor. He scrambled up, glared at her and threw on the rest of his uniform.

"Uh, thanks," He mumbled and she smiled broadly at him.

"No worries. Just take good care of him and you can ask me about almost anything. Now go! I'll lock up." She pulled out her keys and shoved him out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka sat in one of the chairs outside of Tsunade's office listening as she threw things at some poor jounin who had failed on an easy mission.

"Well, it sounds like she's in a good mood." Ibiki smirked down at the chuunin who was wringing his hands anxiously. He had forgiven Iruka along time ago but it was still fun to watch the chuunin squirm. It had taken him four days to get the smell out of his hair. The door opened and an empty sake bottle smashed on the wall behind them.

"GET OUT!" A jounin Iruka recognized from the mission's office flew out of the room, sending Iruka a pitying looks as he passed.

"Okay, you're next." Ibiki smiled a little wider when the chuunin got to his feet and took a deep shuddering breath before heading into the lion's den.

"Hehehe, good luck!"

Tsunade was behind her desk which was covered in stacks of papers. She shook and empty bottle of sake, growled and knocked one of the stacks off the desk. Shizune scrambled to pick them up while Tonton berated the Hokage. Tsunade's fiery eyes glanced up at Iruka who shrunk under her gaze.

"TALK!" He shrunk a little more at her command.

"Uh…talk about what, Tsunade-sama?"

"I was lenient before but now you're missing work again. Are you injured?" Iruka shifted uncomfortably.

"Uh, no. Not exactly."

"Then what the hell is going on? Why weren't you at your class today?" Iruka remained silent and the irritable hokage snapped.

"Tell me everything. NOW!"

"That really won't be necessary Lady Tsunade. It's my fault Iruka didn't go to work today." The room's occupants all looked to the window as Kakashi stepped into the room.

"What do you want, Brat?" Tsunade was on her feet now, her fists clenched, deadly blue chakra surrounding them. Kakashi sidled up to Iruka and entwined their fingers, squeezing his lover's hand reassuringly.

"I got in late from my mission last night and…uh…kept Iruka up to late. He kept trying to get me to leave but I really needed to…uh…talk." She eyed them suspiciously.

"Why are you limping Kakashi?"

"I think I pulled a muscle on the mission and-."

"Stop. Lying!" She hissed through her teeth.

"Okay. Sorry. Look, it is my fault that Iruka wasn't at work today. I apologize. We were…uh…" He glanced at the chuunin who was staring up at him in awed adoration.

"We really needed a day and he didn't know when I was getting back into town. It won't happen again." Kakashi didn't stop looking at Iruka, who looked so beautiful, his dark eyes sparkling with gratitude.

"Iruka?" Tsunade's voice, laced with concern, drew both their attentions. "Is what you told me before still the truth?" Iruka's brow furrowed in confusion before the kunochi's eyes darted to Kakashi.

"Oh! Yes. Definitely! More so now then before." She looked at their clasped hands and smiled.

"Then…congratulation. But you both better be in shape to work tomorrow!!" They smiled and nodded before she dismissed them and they rushed from the room. Iruka pulled Kakashi into an empty room and yanked down his mask, mauling the incredibly sore jounin.

"Oh Kami! I can't believe you just did that!" He latched his mouth onto Kakashi's, winding his hands in the silver hair and almost wrenching the tall man's head off. Kakashi grunted and lifted the chuunin off the floor to lessen the stress on his neck. Iruka finally pulled back breathless, nipped at the older man's chin.

"Let's go back to my place and see if we can set some kind of record." Kakashi started to protest before he thought about it, shrugged and nodded, following the absolutely edible chuunin out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi: THANK YOU!!

Me: You're welcome… 'Kashi-kun. Hehehe.

Kakashi: Hey, you wrote it. And again…thank you!

Me: I'm glad you enjoyed yourself…cuzthehoneymoon'sover.

Kakashi: What! We just got together! I hate you!!

Me: Okay, keep your pants on perv, Iruka's not here. I'll try not to be too hard on you next chapter…too hard…It'll all work out eventually.

Kakashi: Don't make me chidori your ass!

Me: EEEP! Okay. I'm outta here!


	8. Chapter 8

Search for Strength

A/N: Sorry for the abhorrently long wait. I'll try to keep cutting that but I have three chapter fics on the go and a birthday fic which is now two months late to work on. Please review and I hope you like it. Oh, and thank Yuki from AFF whose review pushed me to finally finish this chapter.

Warning: Sex, violence…language…Uh…….We'll just go with everything to be safe.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto we'd be in the middle of a ton of filler episodes cuz I'm so behind in the manga.

ENJOY!

"I don't know, Teme. I still don't think I trust Kakashi-sensei. What if he hurts Iruka-sensei? And I'm not just talking about physically. What if he cheats on him? What if he's mean and doesn't treat him properly? What if…" Sasuke stroked the blonde spikes that were resting on his stomach. Two months ago it would have been crazy but they had gotten closer while determining if Kakashi had been the one who hurt their beloved teacher. Then there had been last week. The emo teen was still trying to figure out what exactly had happened there.

_A knock at the door of the almost completely empty mansion roused the lone resident from his brooding. The young Uchiha growled and hauled himself to his feet, ready to kill whoever had disrupted his sulking…er…meditating…yeah…meditating. He wrenched open his front door only to be tackled to the floor. Naruto clutched his dark shirt and buried his face in his shoulder._

"_Get off me, Dobe!" Sasuke shoved at the blonde but the grip on his clothing only tightened._

"_Sasuke! They…they…Iruka-sensei…then the woman…said that he…he…then she said they…" The words dissolved into indiscernible sobs. Sasuke held his hands away from the shaking body awkwardly. He really didn't know how to deal with this. Naruto was straddling his hips, face buried in his shoulder wailing some nonsense about how he would never be able to eat ramen again. Sasuke pushed the shaking shoulders again but when they didn't move he slowly slid his hands up and down the curved back like his mother had when he was a child. He shushed his sobbing rival until Naruto stopped trembling. It was odd how comforting holding his rival was, how…right if felt. He didn't release the smaller boy until Naruto pulled away._

"_Okay, Dobe. Take a deep breath and start again."_

"What if what, Dobe? We've been watching them for a week. They seem to be happy. What can we do? Break them up?" Naruto's eyes widened and he grinned widely lifting his head to look at Sasuke.

"That's a great idea! Yeah! We could just break them up. Then Kakashi-sensei wouldn't be able to hurt Iruka-sensei."

"Dobe. Then **we'd** be hurting Iruka-sensei." The happy face fell and Naruto laid his head back on Sasuke's stomach.

"Oh. Right. Why did this have to get so complicated?" Sasuke groaned and resumed stroking the blonde spikes. He'd never say it out loud, but it was far more relaxing then meditation.

"It's not complicated. They care about each other. Let's face it, Dobe, we were wrong about Kakashi-sensei." Naruto sighed and closed his eyes.

"I know. I'm still not sure I trust him though. And if Kakashi-sensei didn't hurt him…who did?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mizuki stormed down the crowded streets. The entire village was abuzz with news of Konaha's hottest new couple. Everywhere he went there was talk of Kakashi and Iruka, his Iruka. He knocked a female chuunin with his shoulder making her spill her drink on another woman. The female chuunin growled and caught his arm; Mizuki raised his fist as she spun him around.

"Takara! Let him go. Mizu, what the hell is wrong with you?" The silver haired man released the now fuming Takara and looked at Rei who was mopping ice tea out of her pink t-shirt with napkins.

"Uh…sorry." Takara bristled as the apology was geared only to Rei who was now trying to pry her girlfriend's fingers bruising off her arm.

"Simmer down, turbo. He apologized." Takara's grip increased making the brunette wince. Mizuki clasped his hand over the his colleague's arm, making Takara in turn, tighten her grip, making Rei yelp and smack them both in the chest with her free hand.

"You ninjas are such hotheads. Would you both chill out?" She ripped her arm out of the woman's grasp and massaged it furiously. "Baby, can you give us a minute?" Takara glared at both of them.

"We said we'd spend the day together." Rei threw up her hands in frustration.

"For fuck sakes, Hon. We've spent every spare second we've had for the past six days together. Would you give me a little room to breathe?" The kunoichi shot her girlfriend a sinister look which Mizuki knew all to well; he'd given it to Iruka hundreds of times. Rei waited until Takara had moved down the street before turning to Mizuki.

"Okay, what's going on? I haven't seen you like this in ages. What's gotten into you?" The chuunin looked at his friend, who was gazing up at him with concern. He tried to soften his face but two local gossips were standing right beside them. Mizuki couldn't help but throw the backs of their heads and acidic glare.

"Did I tell you that I saw Kakashi-san and Iruka-san out for dinner the other night? It's so bizarre to think of the rough and tumble jounin with the gentle academy teacher."

"I know. Two of the village's finest men are officially off the market. It's a sad day. So what were they like together?" The gossiping women's voices died away and the silver haired man turned back to his friend who was looking perplexed.

"You're mad about Kakashi and Iruka?" Mizuki nodded slowly.

"Oh." Rei still looked confused. "Ooh!" Then understanding. "Oooooh." Then sympathetic. Mizuki turned away, not want her to see too much in his eyes. "Oh, Mizu. I'm so sorry. I had no idea. I didn't even know-."

"My preferences. No one does." Rei clasped his arm gently but he still refused to meet her gaze.

"How…how long have you had feelings for him?" The silver haired man shrugged as she led him to a bench along the side of the crowded street.

"I don't know. At first I thought it was just recently but…it's been a long time now." He smiled internally as he could see her mind racing. She wanted so badly to help him, that was her nature, a little bit of Iruka rubbing off on her. So easy to manipulate.

"Mizu…I'm really sorry…but…they're so happy. I haven't seen Sweetheart this happy in years, over a decade. I can't just…Even if I personally could, he'd need a reason. I…Oh, Mizu." He allowed Rei to wrap him up in her tiny arms. He knew the comfort was for herself more than it was for him. Guilt was pouring off the woman in buckets. He would have tried to reassure her but a large part of him wanted her to suffer. She was the cause of his misery. After several minutes she released him.

"You must hate me right now. I worked so hard to get them together. I won't try to tear the apart but you know that Iruka will always care about you. You and he have been friends forever. Now I'm not saying that I hope anything will go wrong but if it does, just be there for him. I'll keep trying to put in a good word for you and…you never know. I bet he has no idea. Sweetheart can be pretty thick when it comes to stuff like this."

"So you really like Kakashi more than me." The poor, flustered woman's mouth dropped open.

"What? No! Of course not! The old man and I tolerate each other. That's it. But it isn't about what I want. It's about what Sweetheart wants and what's best for him. And, for some reason, he wants the socially inept, perverted and insanely annoying copy nin."

Mizuki nodded, fighting down the urge to strangle his friend who was still looking miserably guilty. She hadn't known but if it hadn't been for her meddling he might have gotten Iruka back where he belonged, under his thumb.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi smiled at his lover who was grading papers at the other end of the couch, the sexy, modern glasses sliding down the scarred nose. It had been seven days, eighteen hours, five minutes and…nope, six minutes since they'd first hooked up in the back room of the shuriken and the count was now Kakashi 48, Iruka 44. It wouldn't have been that much but they really did set a record the day Iruka had skipped work. The chuunin-sensei had been VERY grateful, and they had gone at it like rabbits on Viagra until about seven o'clock when they'd taken a break for food and to plan Iruka's lesson for the next day.

Then they were at it again until two in the morning.

Kakashi watched Iruka over the top of his bright pink book. He'd been on the same page for about an hour now, managing only to get a sentence or two read before he returned to staring covertly at his lover. Iruka had his hair tied up sloppily, probably because he hadn't fixed it after their 'I just got home and I'm so glad to see you, pounding each other into the mattress until we've both reached bliss…twice' ritual. They had stopped getting fully redressed after they got home four days ago because, well, what was the point? Iruka was in a pair of flannel pajama pants and Kakashi was in his boxers, which were beginning to tent as he watched the man he was completely infatuated with being sinfully sexy and not even knowing it. Iruka sighed and took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose before glancing to his left to Kakashi. When he caught his boyfriend staring he smiled slyly.

"What?" Kakashi shook his head and moved his eyes back to the page before glancing back up at the large, brown, puppy eyes which were gleaming mischievously. "Wanna make out?" Kakashi threw his precious book across the room and attacked the younger man, pushing the stack of papers to the floor.

He had no idea what he'd been getting into when he decided that he wanted Iruka all to himself. He knew that he wanted the little chuunin more than he'd ever wanted anything or anyone in his entire life. He hadn't known that the feeling was more than mutual. He hadn't known that Iruka would infatuate him so completely and not just sexually but in ever single move he made, whether he was speaking, breathing or sleeping peacefully beside him. The chuunin was never out of his mind, the object of his obsession creeping into every single action that he made. Every thought about a mission, or his team, what he did, what he ate seemed to reflect what Iruka might think and how quickly he could get done what he was doing and get back to his dolphin. It had almost gotten to the point where Kakashi wasn't sure if it was healthy but those thoughts always disintegrated as soon he had Iruka back in his arms. It didn't matter. As long as protecting Iruka and protecting the village were along the same lines it would never be an issue.

Another thing he hadn't expected was the sex, the mind blowing, hot, dirty, illegal in several countries sex. It was wild and uninhibited, just like Iruka. The real Iruka that most people didn't get to see. He was the sweet teacher that everyone knew. That was evident in the way that he carefully scrubbed the jounin's body in the shower, or the way he looked at Kakashi when they were cuddling on the couch watching TV and seeking glances at each other. The quick kisses they shared when they were in a rush were soft with an innocence that made Kakashi's heart soar.

But the sex…oh sweet, merciful Kami, the sex. He hadn't known. He had no idea, no idea that Iruka was so feral, so insatiable. He was always ready for more, always wanting more. More, faster, harder, aggressive then submissive, on top, underneath, from behind, each touch, each cry, each and every clench of muscle was more than Kakashi had ever thought possible. Iruka made him look like a prude. It's always the quiet ones that surprised you and boy had Iruka pulled the wool over everyone's eyes.

Kakashi couldn't help but recall Rei's words the first night he met her. "Sweetheart has excellent recovery time…" He laughed at how right and wrong she'd been. Recovery time insinuated that there was down time. Iruka was more like a machine; he never had to stop. He could go again and again and again back to back…to back if he so desired. Kakashi had actually had to tell him that he needed a rest on Tuesday…and Iruka had pouted!

The man was a god. The perfect lover, the perfect companion, the perfect soul mate, his perfect soul mate. And it was beginning to frighten Kakashi how much sway Iruka had over him. He was falling in love, and _that_ was something he had not been prepared for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka was lying in bed beside him. Kakashi hadn't slept at home since he'd gotten back from wave and he loved how small the large bed felt when they were both sprawled out after ravishing each other. He watched the dark chest rise and fall, his gaze lingering on the dips and curves of the defined musculature before lifting his eyes to the warm face that was looking at him with a soft smile on those full, begging to be kissed lips. The dark body slid closer to his and Kakashi couldn't help but wrap his arms around the naked form and pull it on top of him. Iruka smiled that flawless, tug and your heart and groin smile and pressed his lips gently to his lover's.

"My lips are killing me but I can't stop kissing you. You better not go on a long mission or I'll end up in serious withdrawal." Kakashi chuckled, stroking the dark locks and pulling the chuunin's head to his chest. They lay there, Iruka running his fingers up Kakashi's lean, scarred arms as the jounin stroked the bronze flanks lazily. The older man hummed in contentment as they pressed their swollen lips together again and again. Their movements quickly became heated and even though Iruka was incredibly sore from their frequent bouts of lovemaking he was reentered, Kakashi's cock instantly washing away the discomfort with overwhelming pleasure. He moved painfully slowly up and down, the muscular body underneath lifting it's hips to meet his downward strokes.

Kakashi gazed up at Iruka's blissful face, the brown eyes closed in delight as the tanned body rocked slowly above him. His lover looked so beautiful like this, the broad chest rippling as the usually passive young man took control of both their bodies. A moan tore from the full, cinnamon lips as Iruka angled his hips so the thick, veined member hammered his prostate.

"Oh…Kakashi. Aaah, you feel so good. Oh gods." Kakashi flipped their positions and Iruka wrapped one leg around the pale back and one around the slim hips aiding Kakashi in the forceful thrusts. The mismatched eyes rolled back in to the jounin's head at the delicious sensations. He collapsed forward making the brunette moan as he pushed even deeper into the tight heat of his lover.

"Fuck, Ruka. Aaaah." He dropped his head to the tan neck and began devouring the soft skin like a famished man. Their bodies moving in perfect synchronization, Iruka thrust back to meet the aggressive pounding Kakashi was laying on his body. Incoherent words spilled from his mouth as the jounin expertly hit his prostate with every stroke. Iruka pawed at the pale, scarred back and eventually found purchase in the thick, silver hair, tugging roughly on the spikes while arching and mewling in delight. Kakashi panted and clawed down the bronze chest, biting the tender flesh and lapping at the mist of sweat that had formed there. Iruka cried out as sharp teen closed around his nipple and he jerked the torturous head away from his sensitive flesh, pressing their mouths together in a painful, hungry kiss. The kiss broke as Kakashi reached between their bodies and gripped Iruka's neglected erection making the brunette thrash wildly and scream in pleasure.

"OH FUCK! OH KAKASHI, YOU FEEL AMAZING. AAAAAH GOD. YOU MAKE ME FEEL SO COMPLETE."

…..

Iruka pretended not to notice how their movements seemed to pause. He tried to overlook how Kakashi's body tensed at his words. He almost took them back but Kakashi continued to thrust into him…though not with the same intensity as before. They both quickly forced themselves to completion and soon Iruka had his head resting on

Kakashi's arm but the jounin wasn't holding him tightly like he usually did, the long elegant fingers running languidly through the hair at his temple. After ten minutes of lying in silence Kakashi pecked Iruka on the forehead and climbed out of the bed. Trying to keep his voice steady, the younger spoke up.

"What are you…"

"I have a mission first thing in the morning. I was going to get up early but I should probably get my things ready."

Iruka wanted to tell Kakashi that he knew that he was lying. He didn't know that Kakashi had already prepared all his equipment earlier that evening before heading to Iruka's apartment but something in the jounin's voice told him that his excuse wasn't valid. He didn't say anything though. This was important for him, to understand how Kakashi would react to him really opening up. Not that shouting something during sex could even be considered opening up. He'd left himself exposed with his little 'slip of the tongue' and now Kakashi was leaving him. Maybe not leaving him but leaving him alone right now. Maybe he'd said too much, moved too fast…or maybe Kakashi didn't care for him as much as he seemed to. The jounin finished pulling on his clothes and laid a quick kiss on the full lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow night." Iruka didn't respond and pulled Kakashi's pillow to his chest and stared at the wall as his boyfriend walked out.

Kakashi looked back as he was leaving and guilt washed over him at the despondent and almost hollow look on Iruka's face but he couldn't make himself move back to the bed to reassure the vulnerable man. Instead he left the apartment and headed into the center of the village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sky was turning pink before Kakashi found himself in front of the memorial stone. Sighing, he knelt down in before it.

"Hey. I know it's been a while since I came to see you…. Yeah…busy. Anyway, I'm sorry." Anyone who might have happened by would have thought that Kakashi had finally gone from eccentric to crazy as he talked to his dead team members like they were there and having a conversation.

"Things have been okay……Well they were great but…..No, no one died. It's Iruka……Shut it Obito! And we're not cute Rin…..Yeah. I did screw it up already, Sensei………..Obito, I mean it! If you don't shut up I'll………………Hn. Good point, you are already dead. I could use some advice…………I don't **have** people alive that I can talk to about this! Who would I talk to? Gai? He'd say something about youth and springtime and I'd tune him out right away…….Asuma's not bad but we're not exactly tight. Besides, if Kurenai was with him…….Yeah." Kakashi chuckled lightly and tugged at a strand of grass.

"He said I make him feel complete………………Fuck you Obito. It's not funn…Sensei, are you laughing at me too?..................Oh, screw you all! I'm leaving." He stood up and huffed but then slowly sat back down like someone had urged him to do so.

"Uh…we were……………uh, yeah…………..I left………………………………………. I know! I know, I know, I KNOW!!!! If I didn't know how stupid it was why do you think I'm so worried about it?..........I don't know. He might have believed my story………I told him I had to get ready for a mission…………….Snowball's chance in hell, huh? Shit. So what should I do?............................ See, that's NOT helping!................ What do you know about relationships, Uchiha? .................................................................. Yeah. I guess so. Do you think he'll leave me?....................Maybe that would be for the best. I'm just going to hurt him………………………..I'm not afraid, I just………………What should I do then?.................................Do you think that'll work?..........I suppose………..No, I don't want to lose him but it's just so intense. I don't know if I'm ready for this……………………………I know. But……………You're right, Sensei." Kakashi smiled softly and brushed his fingers over three separate places on the stone.

"I should go. I actually do have a mission this morning."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The A-rank mission had been easy, hardly worth his time and by mid afternoon Kakashi was back in the village, though more nervous about being there than he had been at any point during the mission. Now it was late afternoon and he was hiding in a tree reading his book. Well, trying to read…and he'd never admit that he was hiding. The truth was he just didn't know how Iruka was going to react. He could just think that nothing out of the ordinary happened and everything could go back to how it was. Kakashi hoped that wasn't the case as he thought about how Iruka had looked when he'd left last night. So forlorn, so sad, he didn't want to be responsible for the brunette feeling like that.

At the same time he was afraid, not that he'd admit that either. He was worried that Iruka would have changed his mind, would have decided that he was no better off with him than with Mizuki. Maybe even, perish the thought, go back to his abusive ex. Kakashi shuddered at possibility but still hadn't been able to make himself move from the tree. He hadn't turned in his mission report because he knew Iruka was in the mission's office this afternoon. He'd just gone home, washed the blood out of his hair and changed his clothes before heading to the training grounds and hopping up into this tree.

Gai had spotted him about an hour ago and challenged him to a rhyming contest in which they were to pick words for one another and say words that rhyme until one person couldn't think of a new rhyme for their word. The match had been very short as Kakashi had picked silver for Gai, knowing very well that it, along with orange and purple, had no words that rhyme with it.

Since then, no one had really come his way. He was just beginning to enjoy the quiet when Rei strode across the training field and leaned up against his tree, he hands folded neatly behind her back.

"Old man." Kakashi grunted in response. He really did **not** want to have to deal with her right now.

"So… I heard you bailed on Iruka." Kakashi pointedly buried his nose in his book trying to subtly tell her that he was not going to have this conversation. Rei sighed deeply and gazed out over the grassy field. "Sometimes you got to let yourself take a chance."

Kakashi slowly lowered his book so he could stare at her with his one expose eye. Part of him hated even humoring her that he was listening but on the other hand her meddling had helped get him and Iruka together.

"I know you've been hurt but losing people you love doesn't only happen to you, hasn't only happened to you." Kakashi promptly raised his book and began ignoring her again. She rolled her eyes and smacked the long leg that was hanging down from the tree. "Would you stop being a tool and listen to me! Iruka has lost his whole family. We've both lost friends. He's lost students even lovers but he keeps going by filling his life with new people, by opening his heart to those around him. You might find that it helps you to do the same." Now it was Kakashi's turn to roll his eyes…which he did…VERY visibly. Kakashi was about to turn a page when a hand clasped around his ankle and he was wrenched from the tree. He grunted in surprise as he hit the ground and found the petite woman straddling his back, her weight resting on his arms which were pinned at his side, her hands gripping his hair and pulling his head and chest off the grass.

"So help me god if you don't take out that fucking kunai that's stuck up your ass and apologize to Iruka for being an insensitive, emotionally stunted, asshole with your "poor me, I lost my friend" self-pitying attitude…" Kakashi grunted, trying to buck her off. It wouldn't have been too hard but he didn't want to hurt her. All he would have to do is press his arms into the ground and she'd be tossed meters away but she was still Iruka's best friend, not to mention the strict laws about ninjas harming civilians. They were austerely enforced under almost all circumstances. Unless the situation was life threatening, the price for assaulting a civilian was almost always a term at the Konoha maximum security prison and very little was worth spending any time there. He forced his mind back to the acidic words spilling from Rei's mouth.

"…I will take a knife and cut off those shrivel up balls and shove them down your throat." She wrenched his head back particularly harshly to emphasize her point. It didn't hurt of course but he could see how it could have hurt a civilian.

"Do I make myself clear, Old Man?" Kakashi grunted and reconsidered throwing her across the field but instead nodded once. "SAY THE WORDS, KAKASHI!" The memory of Iruka in the hospital saying the exact same phrase to him made all the fight ease from his tense body.

"I understand." She was very suddenly standing in front of him and offering him her hand, smiling as if they had been chatting about the weather.

"Excellent! Now regardless of what he'll say to you, he loves stargazer lilies and gladiolas. You can get them at the Yamanaka flower shop and I do highly recommend you bring some sort of a peace offering." Kakashi didn't take her hand instead hefting himself to his feet, his pride more than a little bruised. Well, it would be when his brain realized exactly what had just happened.

"Okay, Old Man, I gotta run. I'll see you later. Stargazers and glads!" And just as quickly as she arrived she was off. As much as he wanted to hurt her, he was somewhat appreciative that she gave a damn. She could have just as easily reversed her opinion of him and told Iruka he wasn't worth the trouble. But no, she was still interfering, still trying her damnedest to keep them together. Shrugging he tucked his book away and decided to take her up on her advice and headed towards the center of town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was walking towards Iruka's, arms loaded with colorful bouquets. He'd spent way too much on them but he didn't really mind. He had minded Ino behind the counter, grinning like a loon the entire time he was in the shop. It's not that he minded that people knew he and Iruka were together but on the other hand, he had no delusions that he was more popular or loved than the gentle chuunin. If Iruka was really pissed at him everyone would know shortly that they'd had a falling-out. The village seemed to run on rumors and Ino was a huge gossip. He was already thinking himself in circles and wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings. So when an angry chakra flare tackled him from behind he was mildly caught off guard. He tossed the flowers away to safety but the beautiful lilies didn't escape his weight when he was spun and knocked to the ground.

Now he was flat on his back (which was crushing the flowers), staring up at Iruka who was glaring heatedly, his arms tightly folded over his chest and his left eye twitching in agitation. Kakashi forced a nervous smile onto his face and raised a hand to wave guiltily at his lover.

"Hey, Baby. How was your day?"

"Don't you 'Hey, Baby' me you cowardly dog! What the hell was that all about last night?" Kakashi tried to start but Iruka cut him off.

" 'Ruka, I…"

"Do you think I'm stupid, Kakashi? Does the genius jounin not think that picked up exactly what you were doing last night?"

"I wasn't doing…"

"You were running away from me! Don't try to deny it." And Kakashi didn't. He dropped his gaze from the passionate eyes unable to look into the fierce brown orbs any longer. "I was so upset that you just left me like that. Do you have any idea how that feels?" Kakashi still avoided his gaze making Iruka's eyes light up in realization. "No, you don't, do you? Because you never stick around long enough for someone to walk out on you like that." Iruka leaned back, in advertently pressing his ass right into Kakashi's groin as he ran his hands through his dark hair and looked up at the sky, chuckling.

"Dear gods, what have I gotten myself into?" The brown eyes snapped back downwards, full of fire and warning. "Wasn't it you who asked if I could be yours in the shower? Isn't it you who practically lives in my apartment. You're the one who protected me, took care of me, speaks poetically to me and you get scared the first time that I say anything to you that even resembles how I feel about you and how I THOUGHT you felt about me?!? I thought you wanted to be with me, Kakashi." The jounin sat up so quickly he almost tossed Iruka off of him. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, pulling himself up to the brunette's chest.

"I do. I do want to be with you. I was stupid and cowardly and if I could take it back I would." The masked face buried into Iruka's collarbones and the chuunin relaxed at Kakashi's response.

"Okay, just promise me you won't do it again." Kakashi tensed immediately but pulled back so he could look into the brown orbs that so often left him speechless.

"I don't know if I can promise that." The jounin heart clenched as the umber brows furrowed. "But! But I can promise that I'll try my hardest. I want you in my life Iruka. I do. It's just…it's been a long time since I've had something I was afraid to lose."

Iruka couldn't stay mad at anyone for long. Part of having such a hot temper is that the anger burns out quickly. Plus the jounin's excuse had been so sweet he thought he might need to see Tsunade for a shot of insulin. His lips twitched as he made a vain attempt to hide his grin. He could feel heat burning through Kakashi's mask as he gently stroked the covered cheek. Smiling softly he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to Kakashi's masked mouth before laying his forehead on Kakashi's. The jounin release a long breath and clutched at Iruka's uniform.

"I know it hasn't even been a day but I missed you. I didn't sleep a wink last night without you beside me," Kakashi whispered into the fabric. Iruka grinned and buried his face in the jounin's collar to hide his blush. The man really did know what to say sometimes. He was about to comment on that when he saw the stems of massacred flowers poking out from behind Kakashi's shoulder. Scowling he pulled the man's torso and examined the broken petals of the once beautiful lilies. Iruka quirked an eyebrow and looked down at his lover.

"Oh, uh…I just wanted to bring you something…to say that I was sorry."

Iruka rolled his eyes in exasperations. "Flowers, 'Kashi?" The silver haired man shrugged and fiddled with the grass beneath his hands.

"I just thought you might like them." Iruka sighed looking at the mangled arrangement before back down at his sheepish boyfriend.

"Kakashi, do I have breasts?" The older man looked up in shock at the question and actually glanced at Iruka's chest as if to make sure the man didn't.

"Uhhh…"

"Am I some blonde bimbo in a skirt whose affection has to be bought back when you do something stupid?" All Kakashi could do was stare at Iruka and try not to look as stupid as he felt. Iruka's voice dropped to a throaty, seductive rasp as he leaned forward deep into Kakashi's personal space. Not that with Iruka he had personal space. Kakashi felt like he couldn't breathe and his pants tighten as hot breath caressed his face.

"I don't have full ruby lips, a tight curvy body or a high, sexy voice?" Kakashi groaned when he realized that everything Iruka had was so much better than the imaginary woman he was describing.

"No?" Iruka grasped Kakashi's chin, the older man still too turned on to respond. "I'm not a woman, Kakashi. Don't treat me like him or I'll kick your ass." Kakashi nodded emphatically.

"I understand." Iruka smiled slyly and rocked his hips on Kakashi's raging hard on.

"I don't have to be worried that you got hard thinking about a woman do I?" The jounin gasped and let his head fall back to the ground.

"It wasn't a woman that I was thinking about." Iruka ground himself downwards again, his sly grin widening.

"Good. Now come on." Iruka pulled a dazed Kakashi to his feet and motioned for him to get the bouquet of glads as he turned and headed towards his apartment. Kakashi jogged a few steps to catch up.

"Where are we going?" Iruka smiled but didn't look back.

"My place. Make up sex." A pale hand clasped around Iruka's arm and they were teleported to the apartment instantly. The chuunin grinned as his back pressed against the door of his bedroom.

"Impatient, are we?" His voice trailed off as Kakashi began stripping him and licking his throat. His whole body tensed in delight as the jounin began to growl huskily.

"You bet. Oh, and 'Ruka, your lips are going to be crimson by the time I'm done with them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rei laughed hysterically as she leapt up onto the picnic table and Genma continued to serenade her. She giggled as he gestured emphatically, his arms spread wide in hopes of an embrace. She held up a hand as he moved forward attempting to lays his paws on her.

"Stop right there! I gotta know right now! Before we go any further -- Do you love me?  
Will you love me forever? Do you need me? Will you never leave me? Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life? Will you take me away and will you make me your  
wife? Do you love me?" The blonde held up his hands in mock surrender and took a couple retreating steps backwards, his words belied but his grin.

"Let me sleep on it. Baby, baby let me sleep on it. Let me sleep on it. I'll give you an answer in the morning." Following his lead she leapt off her perch and marched forward as he continued his clumsy retreat.

"What's it gonna be, boy? Come on, I can wait all night. What's it gonna be boy, yes or no?" Genma dropped to a knee and placed his hands over his heart. Rei really was so much fun when she let herself go like this and he realized that he was too.

"I couldn't take it any longer, lord I was crazed and when the feeling came upon me like a tidal wave I started swearing to my God and on my mothers grave that I would love you to the end of time. I swore that I would love you to the end of time!" Rei leapt into his arms as he stood up, wrapping her legs around his hips, so caught up in the song that she didn't realize they were already at her building. Smiling to each other they began to harmonize as Genma spun her around. She leaned into the spin sending her hair flying in a wide arc away from her body.

"So now I'm praying for the end of time to hurry up and arrive. 'Cause if I gotta spend another minute with you I don't think that I can really survive. I'll never break my promise or forget my vow but Gods only know what I can do right now I'm praying for the end of time. It's all that I can do. Praying for the end of time, so I can end my time  
with you!!!"

The strong arm around her back tightened pulling the slim body to his chest making the sandy haired man smile when she slid a hand into his hair to balance herself, the hand around her hips following the warmth of her skin up her thighs. Their cheeks brushed making hot breaths come in gasps and pants. Shaking off the intense wave of lust, Rei pushed lightly off his chest, chuckling and shoulder checking him when she was once again on the ground.

"That was fun, Gen. I always wanted to be in a musical. I love that adrenaline rush that the stage gives you." Blonde eyebrows raised as the jounin thought of all the dirty ways he could respond to that. Instead he decided to play the gentleman and bowed low, shooting her his dazzling, flirty smile

.

"It is my duty and my reward to bring a smile to that beautiful face." Rei blushed scarlet and started up the stairs to her shared apartment, unaware that that they were being watched by a very jealous gaze out of a window on the third floor.

"Good show tonight, Playboy. If you ever feel like giving up the ninja life we could make a killing playing shows in one of the civilian cites."

Genma began following her up the stairs in hopes of getting an invitation inside. "Well the prospect of running away with is tempting I'm sure the hunter nin's would have something to say about it. So…are you going to offer me a drink or something?"

Rei rolled her eyes and continued walking up the stairs backwards when she turned to face her friend. "Takara's home. Two is company, three's a crowd. Besides, Gen, if you actually did have me what would happen then? You know you only want me because you can't have me."

Genma couldn't deny this, the harder the chase the more rewarding the spoils but she was awfully intriguing, always had been. She was almost his sexual equal even though she was at least five years his junior.

"I guess we'll never know until we try." He looked up at the floor that held her apartment, his mood changing to serious in a flash. "Why are you still with her? I know things aren't as rosy as you lead everyone to believe. If they were you wouldn't spend every possible second at the bar."

Rei just sighed and turned her back, pausing on the stair she was perched on. "That's none of your business, Playboy. Just leave it be for now."

Knowing he'd yet again crossed a line, Genma stopped and watched her proceed up the stairs. "Good night, Columbia." She flashed him a small grin before disappearing from sight. The small grin had turned into a wide smile before she'd reached the apartment. Genma always did know how to make her laugh, the problem was she was sure he'd know how to make her cry as well. Her smile fell as the door was wrenched open when she'd reached for the knob revealing a furious lesbian lover who immediately grabbed her shirt and yanked her inside the apartment.

The fight was a monumental one, even for them. Rei of course could give as much as she got verbally and Takara was too smart to lay a hand on her civilian lover. Still half the building was up, listening to the accusations and the vehement screams denial a tirade about turning people into possessions.

A female chuunin clapped a hand to her mouth as a sickening crash ended the shouting and a dead silence fell over the building. Several people stuck their heads out of their doors but only the people on the third floor saw a brunette female stagger from the apartment clutching her head and stumble dazedly down the stairs. Their colleague emerged from the same door moments later, calling in vain after her lover but the long haired brunette just kept running.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi slid his hands down Iruka's body, reveling in the feel of the skin he'd been afraid he'd never touch again, the few scars that were inevitable from shinobi life raised and pink against the bronze flesh. He pressed his lips against the scar on the shoulder dark shoulder blade that was not obtained in battle and released a breath against the damp skin making his lover shiver in delight.

Lover. They were lovers. Iruka was…is…everything he'd ever wanted in a partner and he didn't want to jeopardize that ever again. He wanted to say those words to the chuunin but he didn't know how. He didn't even know how to feel the meaning of those words anymore but with any hope, Iruka would re-teach him. He kissed his way down the tan skin, over the soft flesh of Iruka's flank as he rolled the brunette onto his back. He licked and sucked the inside of the dark thighs, delighting in the sweet moans and gasps issuing above him. A cry of his name made him redouble his efforts, his mouth aggressively attacking the skin around the chuunin's member.

Iruka writhed against the sheets as his lover teased him. This was of course not their first time since they'd gotten home but he was already begging the older man for release. They'd fucked wildly up against the door as soon as they'd entered the residence and then made slow passionate love in bed not twenty minutes later after Iruka had carefully arranged the wilting flowers into vases, smiling softly as he inhaled their scent, much to Kakashi's delight. Then they made love again, and again and again. Now Kakashi was making up for what little lost time they'd had and making up for it expertly he had to admit. His fingers curled into the silver hair and he tried to tug his lover's mouth to his aching erections but Kakashi just chuckled and pinned his hands.

Iruka gasped and mewled as Kakashi's tongue finally reached its objective. He knew he wouldn't last long but after only ten short minutes of Kakashi's ministrations he was ready for release.

The tan hips bucked as his cock was encased in the hot mouth, the talented tongue caressing the head making him tremble and scream in delight.

Kakashi grinned around his mouthful of flesh as he felt his lover's body tense and hot essence filled his mouth. He sucked Iruka clean before crawling back up the tan body, pressing their swollen lips together and whispering, "I've never felt as happy or as…complete as I have when I'm with you."

Iruka breathed a deep sigh and rested his head on the pale chest, listening his lover's heartbeat as they drifted off into a deep, satiated sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Genma poured himself a drink and flopped down on his couch, pondering his bizarre relationship with his band-mate. Not only had she become the main object of his fantasies but he'd also been sleeping with a lot fewer people in the past month. He hadn't given up sex with other people completely. That would just be crazy but when he did let someone pick him up they were always brunettes, usually with green eyes. He'd never been the type to get fixations but then again, he didn't usually get rejected…ever. He was considering hopping into a cold shower when a knock drew his attention to his door. He checked his watch, two thirty am.

"Who the hell could that be?" He wondered as he strode to the door. His perverted grin upon seeing Rei at his door fell from his face when the unmistakable smell of blood hit his nose. "Rei? What are you doing here? Are you alright?"

The brunette shifted uncomfortably, avoiding the hazel eyes. "I'm sorry for coming here but I know that Kakashi and Iruka are probably occupied tonight, Anko wasn't home and neither was Mizuki."

Genma's eyes widened as a droplet of blood ran down the side of her face and fell to the floor. "Kami, Rei, what happened?" He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into the light.

"It…it was an accident. We were fighting and…"

The blonde's eyes flashed dangerously as he tilted her head so they're eyes met. "Takara did this to you?"

Rei dropped her gaze again but moved closer to his body. "She just pushed me but I hit the bookcase and it came down on me. I took a hardcover to the head and just ran. I'm…I'm really sorry for coming her but…"

He pulled her close and pressed his lips to her cheek. "Shhh, it's okay. You're safe now and I don't mind in the least. Let's take a look at your head." He tried to pull her into the bathroom but she held her ground, clutching his shirt for dear life. "What is it?" he asked as she began to sway on her feet.

"I…feel a bit dizzy." He tilted her chin so he could see her eyes, his own going wide when he saw her right pupil was much larger than the left.

"You have a bad concussion. We have to go to the hospital."

She shook her head before groaning and collapsing against his chest. "It's not that bad. I just want to go to sleep."

Genma tightened his grip around her and fought to keep his voice steady. "Your brain is hemorrhaging, if you go to sleep you might not wake up. Come on." He prepared to transport them when a small hand caught his.

"Don't tell them anything. This isn't worth her going to jail for. Please." He gave a short nod and they were in the emergency room of shinobi wing. Nurses pulled Rei into one of the rooms and Genma sat down after reassuring her that everything was going to be okay. It was only five minutes before Ibiki was in front of him looking very menacing.

"I didn't think you were the type, Shiranui . What, she say no one to many times?"

Genma leapt to his feet, furious and eager to set the story straight. "I never laid a hand on her. She showed up at my apartment bleeding so I brought her here. I haven't heard anything, is she okay?"

Ibiki sized him up coolly before nodding and crossing his arms across his chest. "Did she say anything?" Knowing better than to lie to the master interrogator, Genma nodded.

"She asked me not to say anything though. Hey, you actually seem like you care. Did she get into you're uniform pants or something."

Ibiki didn't growl but gave Genma a glare that would send shivers down anyone's spine. "She's a friend."

Genma gapped in astonishment at the aloof special jounin. "I didn't think you had friends, especially not civie friends."

Ibiki gave the smallest of shrugs and headed toward Rei's room, Genma following after a minute. He peeked his head around the corner and was shocked to see the hardened torture expert holding the object of his affection's hand tenderly. He held his breath so he could hear their words.

"I'm okay. The medics just want me here for the night as a precaution."

"Rei, please tell me what happened. I know it wasn't Genma so who did this to you?" There was silence for several seconds as Ibiki check the bandages around her skull.

"Please don't arrest her. It was an accident. She pushed me backwards, I tripped on the rug and pulled the bookshelf down on top of me. It won't happen again."

Ibiki nodded and ran a hand over her hair, knowing exactly who she was talking about."I take it you're leaving her then?" Rei nodded and looked toward the window, hers and Genma's eyes snapping wide when Ibiki pecked her on the cheek and stood up. "Good. I'll drag her in and scare the shit out of her and hopefully something like this won't happen to anyone else." He turned to leave before pausing. "How's Iruka? Do you think he needs to…"

"No. He's doing amazing, I think. I'll let you know if that changes." Ibiki nodded and gave her a look of deep respect before glancing at the door. "Since you heard all that, you might as well come in, Shiranui."

Genma stepped sheepishly inside the room and held up his hands defensively. "Hey, I only heard cuz I was eavesdropping." Ibiki clapped him on the shoulder before heading out of the room. Genma slid onto the bed beside the brunette and she immediately rested her head on his shoulder and weakly pulled him closer. He lightly pressed his lips to her bandaged forehead before pulling back and looking her in the eyes, which were mercifully returned to normal thanks to the medics. He couldn't help capturing her lips in a slow but hot kiss, her hands lightly fisting his clothing as they both sighed into each other's mouths. He wrapped her tightly in his arms and whispered to her to get some sleep, his grip not loosening until her breathing evened out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mizuki thrust into the tight body again, the gag muffling the brunette civilian's screams of pain. He fisted the hair but it wasn't the same. The skin was to light, the hair to coarse, the eyes didn't have the innocence that he needed. His pounding became brutal and he ignored the blood that was now pouring down his thighs from his victim's abused passage.

He didn't notice when muffled, pained screams died off and he didn't notice how cold the body had gotten until he'd finished dumping his load in the lifeless body. He backed up slowly a bit horrified at first at what he'd done but the feeling soon left him and he took his kunai and carved a single word into the bronze back before leaving.


End file.
